Love, Loss and Life
by mistywabbit
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! FLUFF GALORE! Set after RotG this deals with Daine and Numair's growing love for each other, and the problems they face along the way... earthquakes, bandit raids, spidrens and something that links them all... fluffy action!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, welcome to my first fic! Basically, i was always curious as to what happened after the RotG, so this is my version... the plot's gonna get a little twisty, and it's really kinda long - i'm not very good at getting straight down to it if I can drag it out for as long as possible... Oh, and nothing much really happens for the first few chapters... just fluff... but it gets better after that, honest!

Anyway, enjoy! Please be nice and review at the end!

Disclaimer: none of this, unfortunately, belongs to me... wish it did though...

* * *

Veralidaine Sarrasri, astride a shaggy steel-grey mountain pony, sighed with relief as she crested a hill. Her companion, a tall, tanned, black haired man grinned at her. "We're home, my sweet."

Numair Salmalín's tower stood before them, brown-grey bricks rising above them. They entered through the gate, its tall wall rising eight feet above the ground. Numair took the packs as Daine unsaddled and groomed the two horses – they were well practiced in this routine. Cloud, her mare, whinnied – I'm glad you're back here, but if the Stork-man upsets you at all, I'll bite him. – Daine giggled, and kissed her friend's nose. "Don't worry Cloud. I'm sure I'll be just fine, but if I'm not, you'll be the very first to know," she promised. "You too, Spots," as Numair's mount whickered.

A dragonet raced into the courtyard, closely followed by a basilisk. "There you are Kit! Where have you two been?" The dragon chirped her annoyance at Daine, as she giggled.

"Skysong believed that we would arrive hear before you, despite our coastal route." The basilisk spoke in his whispery voice, sending shivers down the girl's spine. His grey, beaded skin shined, as Kitten's pale blue and silver scales were tinged with red, a sign of her annoyance. Daine scooped Kitten up and followed Numair into the tower, Tkaa behind.

* * *

The girl found the mage in his workroom, where she had expected him to be. Setting Kitten down, she walked over to the man, slumped in a chair in front of a desk, and kissed his nose. He looked up in surprise and delight at her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Too busy reading whatever it is this time." She grinned as Kitten sneezed. "You know Numair, if you expect me to marry you, you'll _have_ to find a new maid. The dust in here is atrocious!"

He sighed, smiling up at her as she perched opposite him on the desk. "Where can I find a maid? The entire village is afraid of me – they think I'm irresponsible, have no reputation, and that I'm a danger to the realm!"

"Well, it's true, you are!" Numair looked at her questioningly, so she explained. "Well, apart from the bit about 'danger to the realm'. You have no reputation, with all your past affairs –"Numair started to object, but Daine quickly covered his mouth with the palm of her hand "- and now you're corrupting a young girl, _and_ you have a dragon and a basilisk living with you. It's just not natural Numair!" Numair laughed, and kissed her hand.

Kitten chirped and sneezed again. Daine walked over to a window and opened it, immediately glad of the fresh breeze drifting through and blowing the stale air out. Numair made a face as his papers ruffled, and, picking Kitten up, walked over to the girl.

"I did not corrupt you," he said in a deep husky voice that made Daine shiver. "Not yet anyway," as he began kissing her neck. Kitten squawked her objection as Daine giggled.

"Quite right Kit. C'mon, let's go find Tkaa." Leading the dragon out of the room, she asked Numair over her shoulder. "What were you reading anyway?"

He picked up the role of paper and followed her out of the room. "A letter from George." Daine smiled. George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, the King's Spymaster, and husband to the Lioness, the King's Champion, was a friend. They lived three hours ride away on the coast, with their three children. It was at the Swoop that Daine had found Kitten, after her mother had died fighting against Carthaki raiders.

"How's life at the Swoop?" She enquired, smiling as Kitten wriggled free of her gasp to run ahead.

"Not good." Numair frowned as he took Daine's hand. "Alanna and Jon have had a falling out. There's a new page at court, a girl, but the King's forbidden Alanna to have any contact with the girl whatsoever, not even a word in passing. As you can imagine, the Lioness in not happy."

Daine grimaced. The Lioness's temper was legendary, and not something Daine wanted to ever be on the receiving end of. The King had had to ban Alanna from duelling those who had challenged her reputation as a knight, despite the fact she was the Champion of Tortall. For most that was enough to prove Alanna was good, the best even, but not for all. Numair continued, "Lord Wyldon, the training master has insisted the girl face a probationary year, as he doesn't believe she can keep up with the boys, and the King has agreed" He put the letter down with a sigh. "I'm surprised we can't hear her roaring from here." Daine nodded. Lord Wyldon was one of the few remaining objectors to Alanna's role, and who did not like the changes the King and Queen's reign had brought.

Numair sighed. "We should go to see her soon, see if we can't calm her down a bit. George writes she wants to go to her Bazhir tribe for the winter, despite that they will be communing with the Voice." Numair referred to the Bazhir tradition of talking to the Voice of the Tribes every night, a position currently held by King Jonathon.

"Well, in that case, we should. But I wouldn't mind going to the desert either." She smiled, thinking of all those new animals she could meet. Numair, guessing what her smile was about, told her: "But it would be too hot for you, Magelet. Remember the last time we were there? You were ill! And you know the animals already." Daine, whose eyes had a pleading look about them, sighed sadly. Numair laughed, and kissed her swiftly. "One look from those big blue eyes, and I melt like butter."

Daine grinned and fluttered her eyelashes for emphasis. "I knew you couldn't resist." She laughed, and skipped off after Kitten, dodging Numair's grab for her.

She found Kitten and Tkaa on the top floor of the tower in Numair's workroom, looking out the window. She wondered over to them, as Numair breathlessly burst through the door after his run up the stairs after her. "Caught you," he murmured in her ear, taking her by the waist and kissing her hair.

"You need to get fitter," she told him over her shoulder as they looked out the window. Kitten chirped, as Numair pouted at the insult, muttering something about being one of the most powerful mages under his breath. Daine ignored him, smiling at the view before her, relaxing into Numair's grasp. They had stayed in Legann, helping with the clean up after the battle, and now autumn was upon them. The leaves were turning golden on the trees, and some were already scattered over the ground. All she could hear from nearby animals was talk of the new season and preparation for the Big Cold. Already, animals were preparing for hibernation or migration. At the edge of her range, just off the coast, she heard a pod of dolphins making their way south to the warmer currents of the Inland Sea. She sent a greeting to them, as she did so to all of the animals within her range.

Tkaa turned to the three. "If you no longer require my presence, I think I will go to the capital. The King wants me there soon, for the start of the new term for the pages. He wants me to aid in their lessons of immortals."

"You don't have to go yet, Tkaa?" Daine asked.

"Lady Maura requires my presence at Court also," he explained to the girl.

"How is Maura? And the Pack?" she asked quietly.

"She assures me that she is fine, and she thinks the wolves are. The get on much better now. Apart from with Frostfur."

Daine nodded, "I will write her soon. I would like to go and see her and the wolves soon too," she added, glancing at Numair.

Tkaa nodded. Bending, he lifted Kitten. "Well, young Skysong. Be good and I will see you soon." Kitten chirped in dragon, as Tkaa replied. "Goodbye Kitten. And you Daine, and Numair. I will see you at the Palace soon." Numair nodded, as Daine hugged the basilisk farewell.

After Tkaa had left, and Daine had comforted an upset Kitten, she turned to Numair. "We're going to Court soon?"

"Yes, did I not tell you?" Seeing Daine's look, he sighed. "You know Daine, if you married me, I might not be so scatterbrained."

Daine laughed. "Now that I doubt very much."

Numair sighed. "But my love, you would not know until you tried."


	2. Chapter 2

This one's slightly longer than the last chap, so let me know what you prefer in regards to length. Please review at the end! and be nice!

Disclaimer: This all belongs to TP, apart from the plot...

* * *

That night, Daine woke with a panic. She was falling head over heals, bare flesh pressed against cold, razor sharp steel, feeling it biting into her skin. She tried to cover herself, searching for exposed flesh. She recognised the smell – spices and metal, a tangy and unforgettable combination – as she rolled. Grabbing her badger's claw, she held it between fore- and index- fingers as she lashed out, screaming her defiance.

Strong arms held her, gently rocking as a voice shushed her. "It's alright Daine; it's a dream, just a dream. I've got you, you're safe now. It's all over – Ozorne's gone." The soft, deep voice continued, soothing her, the arms holding her against a smooth, bare chest. "It's over now."

She woke next morning, sore, as if the nightmare had been real. She peeked under her nightshirt, relieved to see only scars, no fresh cuts. Ganeil was right, she thought. Mortals do have more vivid dreams with immortals around.

Anxious peeping caught he attention. Looking around, she found its source, a flock of sparrows on a windowsill. She tiptoed over, not wanting to wake Kitten who still slept in the bed, and opened the window. – What is wrong wing-friends? – She need not have asked, as she could feel what worried them all around her, in the air. It was a crackling, a buzzing, so loud she could almost hear it. She grabbed a nearby robe, and ran to find Numair as she put it on.

Numair, however, was not the source. Inside the courtyard stool a short, stocky red head, hands on her hips. The tension was coming from her.

"Alanna!" Daine cried, running to her. Turning, the Lioness swept her into a hug, holding her tightly. Daine hugged back fiercely, and was shocked when she released her friend, not only to feel wetness on her own cheeks, but to see it on her friend's too. As Alanna quickly wiped her eyes, Darkmoon whinnied, trying to comfort his mistress, and attract Daine's attention at the same time. The young woman smiled, leading the war horse to the stables where there were oats. Turning, she was surprised to see the small woman had followed her.

"I'm sorry. I should calm down. I must be frightening your friends – Darkmoon's been fidgeting ever since I left Corus." Alanna tried to smile, failing.

"What happened?" Daine's eyes were full of concern for her friend. Alanna quickly explained.

"I leave for my tribe tomorrow. They can always find something for me to do… they don't care who I am – to them, I'm the Woman who Rides like a Man – sexless – _they_ let me train their girls. I even trained their _shamans_ for Mithros' sake."

Daine put a comforting arm round the woman's shoulders as she led her inside. "The King'll want you back soon though, won't he?"

"Well he's going to have a lot of apologising to do before I even go _near_ the Capital." The Lioness's other famous trait was her stubbornness.

Numair found them on the top floor, observing the view. He held Alanna out a cup of vile smelling liquid. "Drink," he ordered.

Alanna scowled at him as she swallowed. "You should stop visiting Eleni to compare herbal drinks. Anyway," she changed the subject, smiling brightly, "I hear you two are getting hitched."

Numair grinned. "If Daine'll have me!"

"Well, how can he expect me to live in filth like this," Daine squeaked in mock outrage, dragging her finger along the surface of a nearby bookshelf and showing Alanna as the Champion smiled. "Kitten keeps sneezing and things light up." At this, Numair and Alanna laughed outright.

Alanna smiled. "She has a point, Numair – how could you bring your newly wed wife back to this? Or your children?" She swept a hand round the room, indicating dust and numerous piles of books in her gesture. "You have to get a housemaid."

"Well, I don't have any children, not yet anyway, and even if I did, they shouldn't be in my workroom anyway. And neither should a maid." The Champion grinned as Numair stalked out of the room, mumbling something which sounded suspiciously like "Women!" Turning to Daine, she said, "We should get you dressed." The girl shivered as an autumn breeze blew through an open window, and followed the Lioness down the stairs.

* * *

The crackling had begun to subside by the time Daine came out from behind a screen fully dressed, 10 minutes later. Alanna was perched on the end of the bed.

"I've never been so angry with him." She said. Daine nodded, assuming she meant the King, and sat next to her. "Even when we were in the desert, and he thought I would marry him, I wasn't this angry with him. I suppose I expected too much, that Wlydon would refuse to take a girl straight away, but I never thought Jon would agree with him… He never wrote it in the law, so there's no need for this Keladry to do a probationary year. I don't know. I thought maybe she would just be accepted, like I was, but I was disguised then, they didn't know I was a girl." Alanna sighed, shoulders drooping. Daine nodded, biting her lip in sympathy for her friend.

Sitting down in front of the mirror, Alanna came to stand behind her, taking the brush from Daine's hand and combing it through her hair. Alanna's touch was surprisingly gentle, for all her calloused, working hands, muscles and reputation, and the rage currently emanating from her, but Daine could feel the Lioness tremble behind her. "I don't know what to think anymore… It just feels like – it feels like he's betrayed me somehow. All these years – thirteen years! – I've been his Champion, and ten more his friend. For four years he helped disguise me, he loved me for three of them. He would have married me if I wanted to." She drifted off, threading a leather throng through Daine's hair, trapping any that might try to escape. In the mirror, Alanna's violet eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"And now he's done this. He knows exactly what he's done, and he probably has his reasons for it." She tried to smile as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "He always does. Always has… But he's _banned_ me from going anywhere near her. Says it'll cause more rumours… All I wanted to do was help with training, help her build up more muscles or something of the like. It's not like I'll magick her. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. Battle and magic just don't mix. It's cheating. Most of the time anyway."

* * *

Daine and Numair stood on the curtain wall, waving to the speck that was Alanna as she rode home. They were under strict instructions to keep an eye on George and the children, visit the Swoop soon, to keep in touch and to get a maid. Daine smiled at this. George could no doubt take care of himself and the children – he'd been King of the Rogue of Tortall when Alanna was just a fresh page, and knew very well how to watch his back, and others' too. The fact that it was George who had taught the Lioness hand-to-hand combat skills and knife-work obviously didn't count for anything at this moment in time either. Thom, the oldest of the children would be starting at the Royal University in a few years, and Alan and Alianne were more than capable of looking after themselves, even at seven. George and Alanna's skills were not kept to themselves. After all, you could not expect the children of the King's Champion and Spymaster to be unable to defend themselves, filled with the Gift, the Sight and the heritage that they were.

When Daine could no longer see Alanna, eagle eyes in place of her own, she sighed and smiled up at her tall lover. Numair was holding Kitten, bouncing her as he would a small child and talking to her. Kitten chirped back, her understanding of Common better than some human's who spoke it. She croaked, making Numair's black opal drop he wore under his shirt light up, as the mage grinned.

"Come Magelet," he said, shivering as a cold wind tore at his shirt sleeves. "Let's go to work."

"What work?" Daine asked as she followed him back into the tower.

Numair glanced back over his shoulder, still bouncing Kitten. "We have to find a maid. I do want to marry you, you know."

Daine grinned. "We'll see, my love. We'll see."

* * *

Later that night, Daine was shaken awake with urgent whispering in her ear. "Daine, wake up quickly! Wake up!" Instinctively, Daine grappled for the bow and quiver at her side that wasn't there. She opened her eyes only to discover that she was sleeping in Numair's bed, her quiver and bow on the other side of the room.

"What's the trouble?" she asked, as she quickly sat and swung her legs out of bed.

"None at all sweetling." Seeing Daine's confused, tired look, Numair said, "Just grab a robe and come with me." Scooping Kitten out of her cot, to be greeted by an infuriated squawk, he hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Daine followed, taking her bow and quiver anyway. If her time in Tortall had taught her anything, it was to always be prepared.

Joining Numair on the roof of the tower, she set her bow down beside her, and took a tailors-seat next to the tall mage. Following his gave, she looked up at the dark night sky, only to find bright shafts of light beam across the sky.

"What is it?" she gasped, shivering against the cold night air. Glancing at Numair, she saw him frown and mutter something as the stones around them began to radiate heat. She smiled gratefully at him and snuggled under his arm.

"It's similar to the war-lights of the Immortal's Realm," he told her, watching greens, blues and rose colours dance across the sky. "Here, it's called 'Tears of the Goddess'. The lights are supposed to symbolise her tears falling. It's meant to mean one of her patrons has died. There is some evidence to support this – when –"

"Numair," the young woman warned him gently.

The mage grinned. "Sorry, love. Anyway, their normally best seen in the North of the world, of the far South. You've never seen them before?" Daine shook her head mutely, watching in awe at the starburst of light that decorated the sky. It was as if it was a cloudy day, but beams of sunlight shone through gaps in the clouds, except there were no clouds, only a dark patch of sky surrounded by a burst of colours, ever changing in position.

"Are they magic?" she asked abruptly, sighing as bands of green and scarlet light weaved together.

"Yes," Numair murmured. "The same sort as that which binds the Bazhir to the desert, or Jon to the Crown. Ancient, natural, untouchable magic."

Kitten chirped softly, relaxing both mages. The last thing that Daine remembered was watching the pale green and silver lights dance across the sky, leaving darkness in their train, as Kitten snuggled between her and Numair as the mage held her against him.

* * *

Daine was again plagued by nightmares that night. As Numair murmured soothingly in her ear, she fought back the feelings of nausea, pain and weakness which accompanied those memories of smells, sights and sounds. Numair held her tightly while she shook with fear, stroked the tears from her cheeks as she sobbed, smoothed her wild hair from her face. While she tossed and turned Numair calmed her, until eventually she could slip again into a deep, trouble less sleep.

She awoke to find Numair watching her intently. At some point during the night they had returned to his bedroom. She smiled at him weakly.

"Ozorne?" he asked. Daine nodded, ducking her head so he would not see her overbright eyes. Numair sighed, lifting her chin till she faced him, and pulled her closer, his arms around her. She rested gratefully against his chest, rubbing her cheek in his chest hair as he had once chastised her for.

Numair slept bare-chested, only in his loincloth. Daine had discovered this on their return to Port Legann, when the two had returned to the castle after their separate battles to recover. Daine herself slept in an oversized nightshirt and loincloth. Now, feeling his hands against the bare skin of her back and waist, she looked down to discover that at some point during the night's activities her shirt had ridden up. His hands against her skin sent a tingling sensation throughout her body, chased by a warm, comfortable breathlessness. She gasped softly as soon as she could breath again, enjoying the contact of skin. She put one of her hands on his chest, the other lower down on his stomach, sliding one finger just under the waistband of his loincloth. His skin felt hot and smooth under her cool touch.

Numair gasped too, frowning slightly as he looked down at her hands. "You know I can't think when you do that."

"Good," came the murmured reply. "I don't want you too."

"I'm thinking of a way to rid you of your nightmares though."

"What will you do? You can't tamper with the Dream King's magic."

"I know. Maybe some Dreamrose before you sleep…"

"No Numair, I can do without. So stop thinking and relax!" His body tensed slightly, and then relaxed again. He slid both his hands higher, pulling her closer and caressing her lips. She slid under him as he did this, bringing her hounds round to his back, pulling him closer towards her. He slid his tongue between her lips, surprising a gasp from her, stroking hers with his, as his hands moved under her shirt.

Only when Daine slid hers down to his hips, touching the waistband of his loincloth did Numair come to his senses. His whole body became suddenly rigid and he slid off her to sit on the edge of the bed. Daine, shocked, discovered she was suddenly cold. Trembling, she pulled the blankets around her, then turned to look at him, puzzled. Had she done something wrong? Tentatively she reached out a hand to touch his tanned back. He flinched slightly under her touch, but her rested her hand there all the same. "Numair?" she ventured quietly.

"I'm sorry Magelet," he sighed. "This is all too strange for me."

Daine chuckled weakly. "This? Strange? What's so strange about love Numair? I've never felt anything so right. I'm sure you've done more with those you haven't loved than those you have. What's strange Numair? What's so different?"

Although she could not see his face, she could almost feel the troubled look on it, as clear as she heard his sigh and saw his shoulders slump. "For so long now Daine, you've been my student, my companion, my friend. I've laughed off the gaudy jokes at court for your sake, battled with Ozorne for you –" Daine hung her head, remembering her dream, and Numair and the Emperor's on their visit to Carthak. It had – she had – nearly gotten Numair killed. "– and I love you Daine. I've known that for some time, since the barrier collapsed, and I loved you before that. And I like this feeling, I do, but…"

"But," she prompted. Numair turned to face her.

"But it's strange, going from before till now so quickly." The he smiled. "But I wouldn't change it for the world," kissing her forehead lightly. "Just let me adjust Magelet."

She looked up into his eyes longingly, knowing it would make no difference. She saw something flicker in them, then he laughed, kissing her eyelids. She sighed, rolled over, away from him. She felt the bed lift as he stood up. "Don't huff Magelet, it doesn't suit you." She heard rummaging from the general direction of the changing screen. A few minutes later he emerged. "You're still huffing Magelet."

"I'm not, I'm sulking, there's a clear difference." She heard him chuckle as his footsteps moved closer to the door. "Get dressed. I'll see you in the kitchen in a minute, sweet." With that, he walked out the door.

Daine lay there for a minute or two longer, then stood up, moving over to the window. In the distance, she heard a buzzard. She greeted it, and listened to it's chat about her, her mate and the nest they were building, and then the bird invited Daine to join them. Daine hesitated, then slid off her nightshirt. Kitten stirred wearily behind her. "Kit, tell Numair not to worry. I'll be back soon."

Kitten murmured an agreement and then dozed off. Daine opened the window, and leaped out, feeling fingers turn to feathers as wind rushed through them. She soared up over the courtyard wall, greeting Cloud, Mangle and Spots on the way. Buzzards could be fast when diving for pray, but not when moving across ground. Daine had taken the shape of a sparrow hawk in her rush to meet the birds. Now she remembered the last time she took this shape. On the way to battle Ozorne for the final time. Daine panicked as memories came rushing back to her, vivid as if she were in the middle of it now, and not months ago, overwhelming her, and almost lost her shape. Quickly, she grabbed at the next bird which came to her mind, a sea eagle, and flew to meet the buzzards. She sailed over the land familiar to her from the ground, enjoying the alternative perspective of the world. Up here, she didn't have to worry about Numair, or Alanna and the King's argument, or anything. She could forget about the last year entirely if she wanted.

After racing the buzzards for a while, and helping them gather materials for the nest, Daine decided it was time to fly back to the tower. On the way, she noticed a lone rider, astride a golden horse with a dark mane. Smiling to herself as she recognised the rider, she flew down to meet her.

On seeing her, the Champion frowned. "Is that you Daine?" Darkmoon whinnied and pranced in delight, confirming the bird's identity to Alanna. "So this is where you've been hiding."

Daine, shaping herself as a starling , while changing her vocal cords and beak to that of a human, landed on the Lioness's saddle horn. "I've not been hiding anywhere," she objected. "Anyway, how do you know I've been 'hiding'?"

"Do you know what time it is? Numair's been going frantic with worry. You've been gone nearly four hours." The Lioness watched as the small bird in front of her glanced at the sun, and shivered. She still found it unnerving seeing and hearing her young friend's voice coming from animal's bodies. "He's been in contact with us, Fief Tameran, Corus, Legann, the King…" Alanna trailed off. "Anyway," she continued, "you should've at least let him know where you were going."

Daine began to object, then stopped, continuing a moment later. "I did tell Kit, but then she went back to sleep and… Numair still doesn't understand her as I do… Oh well, I suppose I should go back. Is this you off then?"

"Yes. I told Bloody Hawk I was coming yesterday, so they're ready for me. I don't know if I'll spend all winter there, but at least they'll have work for me."

Daine nodded, then asked, "Will George not miss you? Seems to me, with this war, you've barely seen each other, or the children."

Alanna sighed. "You're right. But George understands. He knows I can't just sit around twiddling my thumbs, especially when I'm angry. I have to do something. Something useful. And besides, he's made me promise to come home for Midwinter, and he can visit if he wants. It's not far from the Swoop. I just wish he could come with me. But he's getting reports from Scanra, warnings about new problems there. And the winter raids soon as well. I'm thinking of going to Trebond to help. Taking the others with me, of course," she added quickly after seeing Daine open her mouth. "For Midwinter. Myles and Eleni were thinking of going there too. Father says he's bored with Court festivities, but he says that every year." Pausing, she added, "You and Numair would be welcome too, if he doesn't cook you alive for not getting back." Daine grinned, and said her farewells to the Champion and her mount, then took off, changing to a hawk for speed.

She arrived to find Numair on the observation deck, the roof of the tower, surrounded by mirrors, crystals and water. He's been scrying for her. Black, glittering fire flowed from his hands to cover one particular bowl of water. He whispered something, then ended the spell, frowning as he rubbed his head and muttering to himself. Daine changed to a bullfinch, a small, round, beautifully coloured bird and landed on his shoulder. Numair looked up. "Daine, if that's you, this better be good." He watched, as the bird dropped into his lap, changing to a black cat with white socks, and began to purr. Numair couldn't help himself. He smiled and stroked the animal as it nuzzled him. "You are in so much trouble," he murmured as the girl/cat licked his hand. "I was so worried about you…" Daine stretched on her hind legs, front paws on his shoulder blades, and licked his nose, purring. Numair kissed her lightly on the head, then scooped the cat up and carried her downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long until it all kicks off! Honest! Just one little bit of fluff and then it's all go - promise! Enjoy! R&R - I know it's a pain, but it would be ever so nice of you...

Disclaimer... none of its mine...

* * *

Several days later, Daine, Numair and Kitten rode into the courtyard of Pirate's Swoop. Numair had virtually refused to let Daine out of his sight in case of a repeat of the buzzard incident. While she had told him it was just an accident she was out for so long, he still worried about the matter. Daine, too tired to argue, decided it must be something to do with his scrying efforts. Apparently he had been unable to find her. Daine put this down to a lack of skill in practical magic, and told him as much, but Numair was not reassured by this.

A lilting voice penetrated her thoughts, followed by the delighted yells of children. "Numair, Daine, you made it! I was just about to send out a search party! Mind you, my lass would have killed you if you hadn't come to check up on me, make sure I was up to no mischief. The mood she's in just now, there's little you could've done to stop her as well." George grimaced as he watched Numair pick up Aly, whilst being clung on to by Alan. Daine, returning Thom's fierce hug, nodded.

"We saw. Poor Darkmoon's nerves were rattled. He's not used to seeing his mistress so uptight. Any word of Alanna?"

"Jon said she reached the tribe a few days ago. They're quite worried about her, and Jon is too, but they're both as stubborn as each other those two, always have been, so they won't apologise any time soon. Anyway, Halef Sief, the headman, is going to keep her busy, and between that and the Shaman School, she'll have plenty to be doing with. Little time to even think about Keladry of Mindelan and her training, let alone that Wyldon's ban on her interference." George trailed off. "I hope anyway."

While George had been talking, the children had switched places, and Daine found herself being tugged into the house by the twins, followed by Numair and Thom, with George holding Kitten coming up behind. Once inside, the servants bustled around, relieving Daine and Numair of their outer garments, while Maude, the housekeeper removed their charges. Kitten followed with a chirp, anxious to play with someone who wasn't so preoccupied with someone else. She was glad Daine was happy, but she was never apart from Stork-man and Kitten wanted her to herself sometimes. The fire-top's children would play with her.

George led Daine and Numair up to his study, poured them some wine and congratulated them on their would-be engagement. They had not seen each other since spring, and had a lot to catch up on. But finally, inevitably, they began to talk of news from Scanra. After a short while, Daine excused herself and went to be somewhere she could stand outside.

George found her, a while later, standing alone on the observation platform, at the top of the keep. She had been watching Aly, Alan and Thom playing with Kitten on the beach below. A short while ago, a tall, dark haired figure had come to watch them, sitting on rocks a way away from the children and their maid.

Numair, shielding his eyes from the sun, had looked up at his beloved and waved, at the same time as she felt magical lips kiss her forehead, cheeks and lips. Daine was so caught up watching the activities below her, she jumped when George spoke. "He's a good man you have there. He won't do you a misjustice." He walked over the boards silently to join Daine. "He means well, for all that he gets caught up in some spell or other."

"I know." Daine turned to look at her companion. Something flickered in George's eyes as he spoke. She paused, hoping she guessed correctly at its cause. "You miss her, don't you? She's away so much, always busy, always risking life and limb at one thing or t'other. It must be so hard for you, to know that she's doing that, while you stay at home waiting for news."

"Of course I miss her – I wouldn't be human if I didn't. But I married her as King's Champion, and one of the most famous knights in the Eastern Lands. I expected nothing less. I do understand she has to go riding off to the desert, keep herself busy. It's the way she is. I couldn't tie her down, keep her here. Not even if I wanted to."

He sighed."You'd understand – it's like keeping an animal caged – the Lioness locked up. It's not how she was made to be. I understand that, for all that I miss her. I love her, and I couldn't keep her here knowing she would be unhappy. Besides, she's too good a swordswoman for me to even think of keeping her prisoner." George chuckled.

"She'll be home soon anyway. My lass is under no orders now – she'll come and go as she pleases, and, like she says, Bloody Hawk's not that far. We're always welcome, the children and me. I've got the scars to prove it," he said ruefully, showing Daine the long scar on his forearm which bound him with magic and blood to the desert, and another parallel to that, which joined him to Alanna. "And Midwinter's not that far off."

"But you, lass, Numair's not like Alanna. He's happiest in one place, and even if that place _is_ his library, then you keep him there. Though," he said with a teasing glint in his eye, "it'll be his bed he longs to be in now that he's got you on his arm." Daine swiped at him, but, quick as a flash, George caught her arm, chuckling at her. "By the way," he added, pulling a small envelope out his pocket, "Alanna gave me something for you. She made it special."

"What is it?" Daine asked, taking the envelope from George's large hand.

"Not for me to know, she said. Women's things." Daine blushed as George grinned suggestively and pocketed the envelope. They stood a while longer in silence, watching their different loved ones below them, and when dinner was called, George led Daine back into the keep, back to Numair.

* * *

Over dinner, the talk was continuous. The small group moved from one topic to another, all the while keeping an eye on Kitten and the various titbits the twins were constantly trying to slip her. George, observing the twin's vain efforts, commented, "I see my children are lacking in the skills sleight-of-hand somewhat. And there was me thinking I'd taught them well."

George and Numair, whose hobby was sleight-of-hand, proceeded to give them all lessons in the matter. Out of all of them, Aly faired best, while Daine came a miserable last. Their lessons moved on to lock picking, in which all the children were advanced. Daine, however, was not so skilled, and ended up with Aly trying to teach her, cascading into giggles every few minutes. After many failed attempts, Daine turned to her. "Not everybody's so privileged to grow up as the daughter of the King of Thieves, you know."

Aly, much like her father, was quick off the mark. "But he's not anymore, are you Da?" As George nodded his head, Aly continued. "And besides, your Da's a God, and your Ma's a goddess now too. _And_," she continued in an accusatory tone, "you can turn into an animal." Daine, firmly set in her place by a seven year old, was silent, her lips pursed as Numair and Kitten chuckled. Aly continued wishfully with a trace of awe in her voice, "I can't do that, or Da'ld make me a spy for sure."

George's response came quickly. It was obviously well practiced. "How many times Aly? No daughter of mine will spy for anyone – shape-shifter or no."

"But I know all the codes, Da, an' I can be as quiet as you when I want. An' when I grow up –"

"When you grow up Alianne," George interrupted, his voice barely containing his angry, "the closest you will ever be to spy-work is decoding reports, and if it weren't for your Grandda, I might not even have you there. The matter is closed Aly."

"Yes, Father." The young girl was surprisingly subdued for the rest of the meal, speaking only when spoken to, or asking for dishes to be passed. After dinner, she excused herself, declining to join the others for entertainment and talk. Daine, missing Aly's usually entertaining presence, quietly excused herself after a while, and went in search of the young girl.

She finally spotted a small red-headed figure standing on the battlements around the courtyard, looking towards the village of Pirate's Swoop. Silently, Daine walked up to stand beside her. Glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye, she saw moonlight reflected in the tracks of tears, running down her face.

The pair stood in silence for a while more, Daine with he arm around Aly's shoulders, the girl's body occasionally hiccupping with heaving sobs. Finally, Aly spoke, "'Sno wonder Da won't let me be a spy. 'Scos I cry when I get upset."

"That's not true Aly, and you know it. Your Da won't let you spy for him because spying's a dangerous job." She hushed Aly when she tried to interrupt. "He doesn't want you to get hurt. He knows you can defend yourself, but one day you might meet someone stronger and faster than you, get hurt, killed even. Would you want that for your only daughter? And I get upset. There's nothing wrong with crying Aly, it's good for you. Let's you get everything out of your system. Everybody cries – even your Ma cries sometimes, Aly." The girl looked at Daine in surprise.

"She never did. She's too brave to do a silly thing like crying," Aly insisted.

"Nonsense. She just doesn't let you see – she doesn't want to upset you, that's all." Daine kneeled down in front of the girl. "You could be a knight like your Ma if you wanted."

"She wouldn't let me, like Uncle Jonathon didn't let Kally."

"Never. The only female knight in Tortall, and she wouldn't let her own daughter be one too. That's just rubbish and you know it. Your mother would never stop any girl from trying for her shield."

"Don't want to be a knight anyway. Ma told me it was hard work, I don't want that. I don't want to be a lady though, either. I want to be a spy," the girl maintained, sorrowfully. "They'll never let me though."

"Listen, Aly, can you blame them? Your mother and father, they've seen lots of people they love hurt, in spying or in war. They don't want that to happen to you. Your Da, he wouldn't let any of his children be spies, it's not just you. As it is, at least one of his children will be knights, and he has to worry about your Ma every day she's away too, so he just wants to know one of you will be safe. It's only because he cares, Aly, honest."

"She's right you know, Aly," came a voice from behind, causing both girls to jump. George continued, "It's only because I love you. When you have your own children, you'll know how I feel. Until then, though, you'll have to take my word for it." He scooped Aly up into his arms, and, nodding his thanks to Daine, wondered along the battlements, talking quietly to his daughter. Daine stood, watching them go.

"That was a good thing you did, Daine," Numair's voice surprised her. He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her back to him. "You'll be a good mother yourself one day."

"Oh will I?" she turned to face him, grinning.

"Yes, my sweet, you will. We'll have as many children as you want, and you'll be the best mother to them you can be. I know it." Leaning down, so his lips touched her ear, he whispered, "First though, we have to make the children," and began to gently kiss her lips, holding her up.

* * *

Later, in the room George had provided for them, Daine discovered Alanna's envelope, tucked away into one of the pockets in her breeches. Holding it, she looked at it, wondering what it could be that Alanna had made specially for her. Opening the envelope, she found a small charm with a gold, shimmering rune on it, and a small note, which read _"Daine, you'll need this if you're to share a bed with your man! Don't go without it, unless you want to be with child already, and don't do anything you don't want to. Just make sure you're comfortable – Alanna"_

Numair leaned over her shoulder, his voice making the young woman jump. "What's that you've got there sweet?" Taking the charm and note from Daine's hand, he blushed. "Oh," he paused. "Well, she's right you know. You'd best wear it. Unless you do want children now?" he enquired.

Daine blushed. "Not yet, I'm too young to be thinking of that. Besides, I haven't even had you to myself yet. I don't want children till I'm bored of you. Anyway, I never said I'd marry you," she teased.

"Oh well, then. We'll have to do something about that then, won't we." He scooped her off the chair, and dumped her on the bed. "What can I do to persuade you? I've spoken to Maude about finding a maid, and besides, when we go to the Palace, we won't need one. So, young Daine, I think I've fulfilled all your requirements. Unless there's more?"

Daine's chance to reply was cut of by Numair's mouth landing in hers, where it stayed till they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Tigress & Narm's Boreas - thank you for your kind reviews - this one's for you! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer... nope, not mine

* * *

In the morning, Daine and Numair lay curled up together, in a nest of sheets, as close to each other as the dragon between them would allow. Kitten gurgled as Daine tickled her stomach, enjoying the attention. Numair, propped up on one elbow, watched the two, occasionally smoothing Daine's hair away from her face, thinking.

Daine looked up at her love, and saw the look in his eye. "What is it?"

Numair tugged his nose, and Daine readied herself for the flood of knowledge to come. "Nothing… Well, not nothing, definitely something. I love you Daine. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you… I've never felt anything like this before, never cared so much about anyone. It's just…" he searched for the right word, and found it when he looked in her eyes. "…incredible. I'm glad you found me that day in the marsh. I'm glad I met you. I have so many dreams for the two of us. Just you and me –" he was interrupted by a squawk, "– and Kitten, of course," he grinned. "Just us three. And any children who happen to come along as well," he said, looking deep into Daine's eyes. Daine shivered at what she saw in his eyes, heat flooding her. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually," he continued, looking away and down at Kitten. "That charm Alanna gave you, you know what that is?"

Daine blushed. "Yes, Numair. I'm not some young child, you know."

"I'm well aware of that, Daine. Funnily enough, I had noticed. Will you wear it? The charm, I mean," he added, fingering the chain on which was the badger's claw.

"Yes, Numair, I was intending to. As much as I love you, I'm not ready to bear your children yet. One day, but not quite yet. Besides, I still work for the Riders, I'm not sure they're ready for me to go just yet."

"Oh nonsense, Daine. Onau is more than capable of managing without you. Besides, are you going to leave _me_ every summer, whilst you go off to choose horses? You're not going anywhere without me, young Magelet."

"No, you're right about that. Every time I leave you, you get yourself in some trouble or other. Besides," she added, as Kitten chuckled, "what would you do for amusement without me and Kit to entertain you?"

Kitten giggled as Numair sighed and rolled onto his back. "I don't know. I do everything for you two, and still you won't believe that I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself, without getting into any trouble whatsoever. The amount of trouble I've got the pair of you out of –"

"And the amount you've got us into!" Daine spluttered. "You know, Kit, he thinks he's some almighty mage, with his black robe an' all. Well, we'll set him straight, won't we? Magic or no."

With that, the dragon leapt on to the mage, closely followed by Daine. "See all the trouble you've just got yourself into. Did we not tell you so, Numair?"

"Yes!" he laughed. As the dragon and girl began to get off him, he pounced on Daine, grabbing her waist and swinging her underneath him. "I don't know. All this trouble you end up in, and only I can save you!" He began tickling her ribs, as Daine shrieked with the giggles. Kitten clambered on to Numair's back and promptly fell off with a screech as Numair's tickling got fiercer.

"Numair," Daine begged, gasping for air, "stop, please." Numair grinned, shaking his head, as Kitten trilled. "Please, Numair, Kit, hush, just hush."

"Why, what is it?" Numair relented, suddenly worried.

"I can hear something." Numair rolled off her, letting Daine stand up as Kitten squawked at him for nearly landing on her. Daine hushed her, straining to hear the noise. Changing her ears to those of bats, she opened the window that looked out onto the sea, still not hearing anything. Suddenly, Kitten began to scream, the noise tearing through Daine's delicate ears. Bending double with pain, she covered them, quickly changing back to her own ears.

"Kit, quiet!" she ordered, as Numair put his hand round the dragon's muzzle, although it did nothing to stop the noise coming from the young immortal.

Suddenly the dragon fell silent. Numair looked at the immortal, and then he heard it. A dull thump. He looked at Daine. "Is that what you –" he was interrupted as suddenly the ground started to tremble, then shake violently, throwing them both to the ground. "Daine, get dressed." He dragged her to her feet, as she looked at him. "Now!" he shouted. "We have to get outside." He began to pull on a pair of breeches as Daine did the same, still unsure of what was happening. Daine began to pack their saddlebags, but Numair grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. "But –" she started.

"We don't have time, just get out into the courtyard. NOW!" He snatched Kitten up with his free hand, and run as fast as he could. "You might want to tell the animals to get out of here Daine, this place could come down at any minute."

Daine had no need to tell the animals to get out; when they came out into the open air all of the courtyard animals were everywhere, voicing their fear. George ran up to them. "What's happening, Numair? Gods Daine, can you get them to shut up?" he said gesturing to the animals. Daine did so, placing her will on each of the animals, and telling them not to panic. She reached out to the animals of the nearby village, to find that they had no idea what the panic coming from the castle was about.

"Numair –" she began. Numair was locked in deep conversation with George. "Numair!"

"What?" His tone was sharp. "Daine, this is serious, I don't have time for one of your –"

Daine stared at him in shock. He'd never spoken to her like this before. "I was _going_ to tell you that the village is unaffected by whatever this is, and the animals will do whatever you tell them to, but maybe –"

"Look Daine, this is important. You need to get out of here. I don't know what's happening, so you need to go. Take the children and ride to the Tower, as fast as you can. You need to get away."

He took her aside, out of George's earshot. "Listen Daine, I'm scared. I'm really scared, and the only way I'll feel remotely better is if you get away from here, away from the trouble. I need to get a message to the King, and then I have to work out how to stop this place from falling into the sea until we can get help."

"Numair, I'm not leaving you here," Daine was adamant. "What if I can help?"

"Mynoss, Daine! How can you possibly help?" he whispered, his voice cracking. "It's not like you can get some animals to hold up the cliffs, is it? No? Well then go. Get the children away from here. Get yourself away from here."

"Well, if it's wild magic then maybe I could help. But obviously, because I don't have some stupid Gift, I'm no use to you." She turned to the horses that had been readied and brought from the stable.

Numair grabbed her. "Look Daine. I'm sorry. I just… It'll just help me to know you're safe. I love you, but you _have_ to go. Now." He kissed her lips roughly, then shoved her towards the horses.

She climbed quickly onto Cloud, as Aly was placed in front of her by George, who kissed his daughter, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry, Aly, you'll be safe. Daine, get them out of here, please. Just make sure that they're safe." George's voice was calm, but Daine could see the fear, real fear, in his eyes.

"I promise you George, I'll do my best." Looking round, she saw Thom and Alan on Thom's horse, Moon, and Kitten in her saddlebag on Spots. She turned to Numair. "Numair, if Spots is coming with us, how're you going to get back?" Numair's face told her everything. "No, Numair, you have to come with us, you can't stay here. Numair!" A third quake threw the man to the ground, as masonry from the roof fell to shatter on the cobbles of the courtyard.

"Daine, just go!" With that, he ran back into the house, fire glittering around him.

George grabbed Daine's arm. "Please, Daine, just leave. You need to save my children! Please, Daine." A pleading look filled his eyes. "I'll look after him. Go!" With that, Cloud burst into a run, Moon and Spots following. Daine, tears streaming down her cheeks urged the horses on, not daring to look back. Her heart was screaming, and ordering her to turn round, go back for him, save him. Her head was numb, forcing her to go on, holding tight to Aly.

* * *

Daine couldn't be sure how long they had been riding when she pulled the horses to a halt, but all they could see of the Swoop was smoke billowing from its general direction. Numair's tower was looming in front of her. "Come on," she urged the horses, "we're nearly there."

When they rode into the grounds, and the horses came to a halt, Daine slid off the horse, numbly landing on the ground. Aly came down behind her, and Thom helped Alan dismount. All the children looked pale and scared, and Daine couldn't help but feel for them. But Numair. She might never see him again. Ever. He looked as if he expected to die, almost.

She began to unsaddle the horses, as the children helped wipe them down, and then found the oats. Cloud whinnied in concern. – He'll be alright, you know Daine. He can look after himself. –

Daine nodded numbly. She wasn't so sure. Numair had looked as if he never expected to see her again.

Cloud snorted impatiently, dragging Daine out of her thoughts. – You're supposed to be taking care of the foals, Daine, not scaring them more. If you're so worried about your Stork-man, go and look after him. We'll watch the children. – The other horses nodded their consent.

Just then, a new animal touched her senses, and she turned just in time to see Maude, the children's maid ride in to the courtyard. She looked breathless from her ride, but immediately the children ran to her. The old woman came down from her horse slowly, and Daine rushed to help her. Her Ma had always taught her to look after her elders.

Maude looked at her gratefully as Daine led her into the house. "Thank you for getting the children away so quickly. Their mother would've skinned me if anything happened to them. As it is, she'll probably skin me for leaving the Baron there. Says he can't look after himself. I don't know, that lass'll never learn." She looked up at Daine as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "It doesn't look good. Thanks," she added as Daine handed her a cup of water.

"Do you think they'll save the Swoop?" Daine asked, sitting opposite to the woman, as the children clung to Maude.

"I don't know," she said honestly. Shooing the children away, and closing the door behind them as they left the room, she turned to Daine. "They've called to the King for help, and Lady Alanna's on her way, but…"

"You don't know whether they'll be able to help much."

"Well, the Bloody Hawk tribe is a day's ride away, less if she rides hard. And the King. He won't be able to get to the tower in time. There's only so much he can do with that jewel of his if he can't see where he's to use it. Your man is doing his best, but…" Maude trailed off. Daine sent a prayer to the Goddess that Numair and George would be alright. To lose Numair when she'd barely even had him. That decided her. She stood up. "Maude, I have to go and see if I can help. Just to try."

"What good will you be able to do, lass?" Maude looked at her, concerned, but the girl could see hope in her eyes. "I'll send a prayer to the Goddess for you. Luck be with you."

Daine smiled gratefully at her. "I'll do my best." She hurried out into the hall, and began to run up the stairs. On the observation deck she found the children, anxiously trying to see anything they could of their home.

"Where are you going? Thom asked her. Aly and Alan looked at her, worried, as tears fell from the two children's eyes.

"I'm going back to the Swoop. There must be something I can do to help." She hugged each of the children and Kitten, telling them not to worry. Pulling a cloak out of her pocket, she placed it upon the wall surrounding the deck. Then, she dropped into the shape of a kestrel, for speed. Navigating her way out of her clothes and hoping onto the wall, she grasped the cloak in her talons, and took off for in the direction of the Swoop, using a kestrel's speed and the wind at her back to help carry her.


	5. Chapter 5

seeing as you asked so nicely, here's the next chapter! i should be updating pretty regularly, cos i've written practically the whole thing - that's how i know its LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG... it get's a bit ropey here, but just keep going!

Thanks to Queen Tigress, Narm's Boreas, dragonseeker55, Tortall's Resident Wildchild and Sparklegift for reviewing, and for your kind comments! please KEEP reviewing! i want your input people! are the chaps too long, too short? doesn't make sense? let me know!

* * *

Reaching the tower, she saw a lone, tall figure standing on the observation deck. Black fire was glittering through every orifice of the Swoop, binding it together. White fire, from the Dominion Jewel, Daine thought, formed a net around the cliff, catching all but the smallest of pebbles that tried to fall through. It looked like the reason the cliff was falling into the sea was erosion, but below the white net, there were flickers of gold and orange, almost as if an immortal somewhere was trying to bring the Swoop crashing down.

Not wanting to distract Numair, Daine searched for George, hoping that he wouldn't send her away. When she found him, on the battlements, he was talking frantically into a mirror, one that Daine had seen Alanna with once, roses painted on its reverse. Landing in the courtyard, she formed her human body, wrapping the cloak around her as she did so. Tying its laces tight; it wouldn't do for it to come down; she raced up the stairs to George.

"Daine, what're you doing here? It's not safe! You're supposed to be with the children! Numair'll kill you!" George gasped in disbelief, ignoring the mirror.

"Maude's with them, they're fine. Well, apart from being worried that their home is about to come down round their Da's ears, that is. I want to help. I know I have no Gift, but there must be something I can do that's useful."

George handed her the mirror. In it, she saw King Jonathon, looking strained and weary. "Daine, in the names of all the Gods, what are you doing?"

"I want to help your Majesty, please. There must be something." Pausing for a second she added, "The magic that's under your net, I can see what colour it is, if that's any use?"

George grabbed her. "What magic?"

The King's voice came from the mirror, "Is there anyway you can show me it? Fly over the cliff with the mirror, perhaps?"

Another swell in the earth threw Daine to the ground, and George helped her up. Loosening the ties on her cloak, she became a sea eagle, and used her large talons to grasp the mirror. She could hear Jonathon's voice issuing directions to George, and then asking her if she was ready. Forming herself a mouth and vocal chords; she'd got better at it since she'd battled with Ozorne; she replied. "Up and away then, Daine," came the order. With that, she lifted herself off the battlements and into the air, grasping the mirror tightly. She flew up and over the castle, in time to see George join Numair on the balcony. George watched the bird and mirror anxiously, and then, joined hands with Numair, adding his own Gift to Numair's efforts. Falling down and away from the castle, she reached the level of the cliff.

"How's that, your majesty?" she shouted over the noise of the waves crashing on the rocks below.

Straining her ears to hear the King's reply, she heard a muffled voice. "Can you get any closer Daine? If you can't, don't worry. Don't put yourself in danger." Daine flew closer, thankful of the eagle's ability to hover despite the strong waves. "Oh Gods!" she heard the King whisper. "Not again. Never again! Daine, get away from it. Get up to the deck." Obeying his order, and slightly confused, she flew into an upwards current and was lifted up to the level of the deck in seconds. Landing, she put the mirror down, and then saw her cloak which George had brought up for her. Making sure she was out of eye line of all the men on the deck, she turned back to her normal body, wrapping the cloak around her. Goddess, she was tired. She picked the mirror up. "What is it, your Majesty? Did you see something?" she asked, confused.

Jonathon's image in the mirror had gone white, and she could see his throat working. His voice was strained. "Get George now, Daine. And whatever you do, don't distract Numair." Still baffled, she tapped George, who turned, still holding Numair, frowning. Daine handed him this mirror.

"It's him again, George," she heard the King's voice. "It _has_ to be him."

"No. No, it can't be. Alanna killed him at your coronation. There's no way. Not again," George was certain. "It _cannot_ be him."

"How many other wizards with that particular shade of orange magic do you know, George? If it's not him, then someone's harnessed his magic." George opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jonathon's voice was firm. "It's Roger." Daine frowned; she'd heard the name before. "How far away is Alanna, George? It's her that he's after, it has to be. If he finds she's not here, he'll tear up the country looking for her. Gods, George, its Roger!"

"What can we do, Jon? My Gift's not strong enough to help Numair nearly as much as he needs it, and Alanna's prob'ly at least an hour away. There's no way that she'll make it on time, the place'll cave in on itself soon enough."

"Just hold on, George. I'm on my way." Suddenly, the sparkling aura from around the mirror was gone, and George put the mirror down, shaking his head. Throwing out her magical senses, Daine could feel that the King's net was still in place, as was the fire underneath. George turned to Daine. "Have you strength enough left to find my lass? I'd scry for her myself, but…" George glanced at Numair. "I don't want to pull away any power that he needs."

Daine forced a smile. "I'll try my best George." Leaving the deck, with a last look at her love, she climbed higher, to the roof, where she could get a view of the land all around the Swoop. Reaching with her sense, she felt for all the animals in her range, searching for a racing horse. She found one, a few miles inside the fringes of her range. It was Darkmoon, racing as hard as his legs could manage. Changing her eyes to eagle's she searched for him. There! She could see him! And riding on Darkmoon, a small copper-haired rider, bent low over the horse's neck for speed.

Daine willed him on. The horse was tired, and she sent him a thread of her copper power, not knowing, but hoping it would help. – You must get here quickly, Darkmoon. You're doing so well. Not far now – she told him, and the horse charged on. Heading back down to the balcony on the other side of the building, Daine still puzzled over the name that had worried George and the King so. All that came to mind was that of Jonathon's cousin, the Duke of Conté, but he was dead, his body burned on Traitor's Hill.

Returning to the deck, she found Numair leaning against the railing, his magic still flowing out of him and into the stone that formed the building beneath him. George was sat on the ground, one had still holding onto Numair, his face white under his tan. He looked at her hopefully. Daine nodded. "They should be here soon, George. Just keep going." She smiled optimistically, forcing the expression onto her face.

How long could Numair hold out? He'd been going at this since she left with the children. His Gift was great, but to use so much of it… Daine only hoped that the task required it to be applied sparingly over the building, not through the inner workings of the building itself. Numair had told her all about the many spells on the Swoop for protection; he and Alanna had worked on them together, and Daine hoped more than ever that the mage's cockiness had been justified, not just to boast. Certainly, when she was inside the building, she could see no glimmers or sparkles, which gave her confidence, but just because she could not see them, it did not mean that Numair's magic wasn't there.

Feeling useless, she set out to the kitchen. Food and drink would help the men regain their strength, and it would help hers too. All the way there, she was picking her way over upset tables, chairs and the occasional suit of armour. Broken pottery crunched underfoot, and Daine felt sorry for her friends. Whatever this strange thing was, it had ruined their home. Daine only hoped that it didn't bring the thing down around their ears too.

The kitchen seemed like a hurricane had wound its way through it. Pots, pans and broken crockery were spilled over the floor, cutlery and cooking implements everywhere. The food itself was undamaged, as much of it was contained in jars spelled against breakage. Selecting what she thought would help her friends' strength best, and finding some juices smelling strongly of herbs that had been designed to help recover strength, Daine returned hurriedly to the balcony. On her way, she grabbed cushions and blankets for the men so they could rest whilst they used their magic. When she returned to the deck, she found Numair sitting on the ground in a daze, motionless. She rushed to him, forgetting he did not know she was there.

He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps. "Alanna, thank the Goddess –" Then he realised who it was. "Daine! What are you doing –" She covered his mouth with her hand, only removing it when she felt his shoulders slump in resignation, although the mage shot a glare at George, who shrugged.

"Now be quiet," she ordered. "Will you eat?" She propped the pillow behind him, and arranged another for the Baron. She dished the two out food and juice, holding Numair's head for him as he drank. All the while, she was feeling for Darkmoon and Alanna, feeling them get closer and closer, urging the horse on and promising the best oats for him when he returned. When she felt the horse reach the outskirts of the village, she told the men, who, despite their tiredness, grinned in relief. She rushed down to meet the Champion in the courtyard. Alanna rode in to find an empty courtyard, apart from Daine, with most of the men at arms deserted from their post, rubble strewn over the ground. Her eyes fell upon the girl. "What in the name of the Mother has been happening?"

Daine shook her head, there was no time to explain. "Just get to the deck, Numair and George need you. The King said something about a Roger, or something?" When she said the name, the colour drained from Alanna's face, her bright hair and eyes almost garish in her now white face.

"Goddess, no," Alanna prayed, then ran from the courtyard to find her husband. Daine, still mystified as to the owner of the name that had seemed to scare her friends so, led Darkmoon to the stables to care for him.

Returning to the balcony soon after, she found Alanna deep in consultation with George. Numair looked at her, his skin slightly pale. It didn't stop the shadow of annoyance chase across his face at the sight of her. "You shouldn't be here," he hissed. Daine ignored him as she poured him more water. "It's not safe for you here!"

"No safer than it is for you," she retorted. "At least I'm not trying to push people away!" Numair sighed, and submitted to her holding the cup for him as he drank. "You're weary, you need to rest, and keep your strength up. You need to save it for this, not telling me off for breaking an order that you would have disobeyed if I'd have given it to you," she told him. "Enough now?" she asked. When he nodded, she took the glass away. She turned to find Alanna and George watching them, and blushed. She wouldn't want her friends to think she was mollycoddling her man. Straightening, she added, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Alanna shook her head, then bent to talk to Numair.

George grinned at the girl. "Ever feel a bit left out?" he asked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Just then, there was another roll in the ground, causing them to stumble. George caught Daine's arm and the two of them straightened. "Goddess bless us," George prayed. This, more than anything, fazed Daine. She'd never seen the big man scared before, and she wasn't sure she liked to see it now.

Eventually, Numair, George and Alanna formed a circle, power flowing and swirling around them. Daine, feeling distinctly unhelpful, left to find something she could do. Returning to the room she and Numair had been in earlier, she found the room strewn with shattered glass. The large mirror that was on the dressing table had smashed on the stone floor, and the wardrobe had fallen over, its contents spilled across the ground.

Spotting something, she bent down. The tip of her bow was poking out from under the bed, her arrows scattered across the ground. Collecting them, and pulling her quiver out from under doors of the wardrobe, she immediately felt better, knowing that she could protect her friends from anything less friendly that came along. She stood, taking in the damage, thinking of what else she could do to help.

Suddenly, she felt an immortal brush her senses. It felt like a winged horse, but she couldn't be sure, and even so, she did not know the nature of the immortal's rider. She rushed to the deck, checking her bow had not been damaged or the wood split whilst the castle had been rocked. Her friends were deeply entranced in their magic, and Daine didn't know whether to interrupt them to warn them, or leave them to it. She decided on the former, whispering in Alanna's ear of the danger. Her friend twisted, not wanting to break the contact, trying to see, but it was no use. Numair looked up to see why Alanna turned, and Daine shook her head, not wanting to worry him.

Alanna spoke to her over her shoulder. "Can you handle it? If you need help, let me know. How many, can you tell?"

"Just the one. It doesn't seem evil, but best be on the safe side," Daine tapped her bow. "Don't worry, just keep doing what you need to. Alanna nodded, and Daine returned to looking out for the immortal. Straining her eyes, even with a raptor's eyes, all she could see was a speck on the horizon. Taking a spyglass from the deck, she put it to her eye. Still, she could see little, although the figure on the back looked familiar. She was tempted to fly out to the figure, but then she would risk be caught unguarded if it was a foe. Waiting a few seconds more, she put the eye glass back to her eye, finding the horse again. Whoever was a stride it was a commanding figure, black beard trimmed close to his face. Daine breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Alanna. "It's alright. It's the King."

Alanna looked confused, but reassured. "You're sure. It's definitely him? Can you see the colour of his magic?"

Daine strained her eyes, then smiled. "It's definitely the King, it's a blue Gift." Alanna grimaced, and turned back to the circle. Daine stood and waited for the King to arrive, feeling helpless as her friends did all the work. There seemed little Daine could do. When the King came close enough, Daine signalled him to go down to the courtyard, where she ran to meet him. He was dismounting as she entered the yard. Immediately Daine went to the winged horse. "I've never seen anything so beautiful. Where did you find him, your Majesty?"

The King spoke quietly, his voice strained. "There's a herd that moved in to the Royal Forest after the war ended. I explained my need to them, and once they heard you were involved, this fellow here offered to help. I'm eternally grateful to you and your kin." He patted the horse, which whinnied. Daine looked closely at her King, to see sweat on his face, and tiredness in his eyes. "Where am I needed most then?" the King asked, turning to her. At that moment, another tremor struck, leaving Daine and the King clinging to each other as slates fell to shatter on the cobblestones. Jonathon took a small pouch from his belt, and the Dominion Jewel fell into his hand. He whispered a few words, and white lace fell from it to cover the ground, helping ease the shaking.

Daine shook her head, amazed at the power the Jewel, and Jonathon, commanded. "I think you'd best talk to Alanna or Numair about what to do. They were right. I'm fair useless here."

Jonathon shook his head. "You're never useless unless you let yourself be, Daine." He left for the stairs at a run. Daine turned to the horse. "I'd best see to you then," she said, taking the horse into the stables too groom him. Darkmoon whickered at the sight of his new stable mate, but Daine reassured him. "No fighting, you two," she ordered as she left them.

Back on the deck, she took stock of what she could see. The King was leaning over the balcony, Numair at his side, trying to see where the Jewel could be put to best effect. Turning to see Daine arrive, Numair grimaced. "Daine, I really would prefer it if you weren't here."

"Nonsense, Numair," the King said, still leaning over the balcony. "She's been very helpful."

"All the same," Numair continued, "it's not safe. I'd still prefer it if you were at home." Daine opened her mouth to argue, but the King interjected.

"Well Numair, if the Swoop comes down, then I, Tortall's Champion, my Spymaster and my most powerful mage go down with it. I'd rather there was no one left for Thayet to skin if that actually happens. Which it won't." Daine smiled at the King in gratitude as Numair scowled, and George hid a grin under his hand. "Now, to work." Jonathon turned to Daine. "Have you tested this magic, to see if you can help battle it? I know it doesn't sound likely," the King added, stopping Numair from butting in, "but it's always worth a shot."

Daine nodded. Letting her magic flow out of her, she formed a net from the copper strands, and let it drift down to the cliff. There was something there that was wild alright, but she had never used her magic to battle anything before, only to take on forms and to heal and talk to animals, never to fight other magic. Releasing her magic, she looked at the King. "There's something there, I can't tell what though. And I don't know how to fight it. I've never done it before. I'm sorry."

Jonathon sighed. "Not to worry, Daine, you've done so much already for us."

"What about creating a net of some sort? To at least hold the rock?" George asked.

Daine shook her head. "I've not the right sort of magic for that. Besides, I wouldn't want to try for fear that when the King took his net away the rock would crumble."

Numair nodded. "It's not worth the risk. But what about fighting it? We can try that at least Daine."

She was shocked by his sudden change of tact. "Are you sure it would work? I didn't think I was able to –"

"You have to try," Numair said. "I'll help you if you want."

Daine shook her head. "You're busy."

"Nonsense," the King interjected. "I can spell Numair. As long as the Jewel keeps its magic going, we should be alright. Besides, you need a rest." Numair shot the man a questioning look, but Jonathon was firm. "Go on, help her."

Numair whispered a few words, sealing his spell with "So mote it be." Nodding to the others, he took Daine's arm, and guided her off the deck.

"Where are we going?" Daine asked in confusion.

"You, Magelet, are going home, where I told you to." Numair didn't look at her, but his grip on her arm tightened, and Daine had to run to keep up with his long strides.

"No Numair! I'm not going. You heard – the King thinks I can help. Please," she begged him, "I want to help." Digging her heels into the ground, and forcing the man to stop, turn and look at her, she added, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Goddess Daine! When did you become so obstinate?" Seeing the hurt look on her face, he sighed, his voice softening. "Please Magelet, I need to know you're safe in all of this."

Daine shook her head. "You think I could sit at home like any old wife, waiting from her man to come back from battle? I'm not going, and that's final."

"I could make you."

"You wouldn't," she retorted. She knew only out of serious concern would Numair voice a threat at her, but she also knew him. Numair sighed, knowing she was right. "Now are you going to help me, Numair? I have to at least try." The mage nodded reluctantly. "I think we should go down to the sea. I can get a better view of it there, and the water will help me." With that she took the man down to the shore.

When they reached the sea front, Daine looked for a spot to anchor herself in the water. She had done it here once before, and chose the same two rocks to hold her, facing inland this time. Numair sat astride one of the rocks, his fingers on her temples, the way that they had been that first time he taught her to use her magic in the Undine's pool. Feeling his magic flow into her, she relaxed, enjoying the feeling it gave her.

"This is no time for you to start relaxing, Daine," Numair scolded. Daine scowled. "Take your magic and test the cliff – I need to know what it feels like." She did so, prodding and poking the golden magic until Numair knew what it felt like. "Right Daine, I need to think." He pulled his hands away, and she rested her back against him, grateful for the warmth that filled her as she did so – her feet were numb in the water. Pulling her cloak up so it covered her legs like a blanket, she waited for his instructions. Putting his fingers back onto her head, she felt him flow into her. When he spoke, his voice came from inside. "Daine, you're going to have to concentrate for this – we both are, so sit up. That's better. Now, listen carefully. Take a bit of your magic, just a thread – we have to see if this will work before we go using you up – and shape it like a spear. I'll help you mould it. Good. Now, throw it at the magic." She did so, watching for the result, testing the gold and orange fire with her magic to see what happened.

The fire flickered, then strengthened, absorbing the power. Numair swore. "This isn't going to work Daine. We best get out of h –"

A shimmering form had appeared in front of them. A shape formed and emerged from it. – _Put your defences down, Mage. What are you up to now, Daine? – _Daine grinned.

"Badger! It's good to see you. Can you help?" Daine asked as Numair bowed to the God.

– _What is it? –_ With Numair's hands still in place, she could see the Badger's magic flowing over to test it. – _This will not do_ – the God said, and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Numair asked the woman.

Daine shrugged, curious as to where her mentor had rushed off to. Suddenly, a noiseless explosion threw Daine back into Numair's stomach hard, and the man stumbled. She grabbed him to stop him falling into the water, and felt his magical defences flare up around them. Through the veil of his sparkling magic, she saw a tall woman appear, taller than any mortal woman should be. Her face was beautiful, and a superior air surrounded her. Numair bowed low, dropping his shields, whispering to Daine, "The Great Mother Goddess." Daine followed suit, bowing as low as she could whilst seated. She clung tighter to Numair, twisting her hand in his clothes.

The woman spoke to Daine. In her voice Daine heard the powerful crashing mountain streams of the north, and the roar of the ocean to the south. The noise echoed inside Daine's head. "You have discovered something that should not be, Weiryn's daughter. Now you must help me be rid of it."

Daine shook with fear, she didn't like the way this was going. She could feel Numair trembled slightly behind her, but his voice, when it came, was firm. "Daine is but a young woman with wild magic. She cannot battle anything – she would not be suited to it." Daine knew he only took this stance to protect her, but still it prickled her. "There must be better vessels for your magic. I mean no disrespect, Great Lady, but –"

The Goddess interrupted. "As a child of a God, Daine will be suited to my use. Has she not already been used as a vessel before for my sister? She is a child of a God, already she has divine blood in her veins, and she is more suited to the task than most. Now, mage, be quiet," she ordered. "We have wasted time enough already." Turning to Daine, she added, "Come child."

Daine was lifted into the air by silvery fingers. As she felt herself be filled with silver magic, she could hear Numair shouting in the distance. He was so far away… her eyes filled with a bright white light, then everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to be switching to Numair's p.o.v. for the first section or two, just to warn you! I'll use a double line thingy andto show the change in p.o.v. - you'll know it when it happens!

Once again, thanks to my reviewers... couldn't leave you hanging more than a day - besides, i didn't want Sparklegift to explode on me... lol... Numair's Lover, Tortall's Resident Wildchild, Queen Tigress and DOMLUVR4EVER...

* * *

"No!" Numair screamed. He could only look on as his love was lifted into the air, her head lolling uselessly. "Daine! _Daine!_" He watched as she was spun in the air, her cloak wrapping around her. Silver fire spilled from her fingers and toes, even from her mouth, ears, eyes and nose. Numair didn't care that it was the Great Mother that had Daine, he _had_ to do something. He called his magic, building it into a fiery mass in his hands.

A violet ball sparkled at the corner of his eye. "Numair," Alanna's voice came quickly and urgently. "There is nothing you can do for her now. She is in the hands of the Goddess. Trust in her. Come quickly, you are needed here." Numair hesitated. There must be something. Daine was suspended in mid-air; he could see she was unconscious. If she fell, she would be dashed on the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. If she fell… "Numair, come now!" Alanna's voice was kind but matter-of-fact. "The Goddess will look after her."

Numair sighed. Taking a last look at his love, praying she would be safe, he ran for the steps that would lead him back to the castle.

When he reached the observation deck, he found the others staring over the balcony. Numair could feel the magic that echoed between them, it was a powerful force. Joining hands with Alanna to add his own crackling presence, he looked over the edge to see his lover's body. Silver fire flowed freely from Daine and into the rock, gold and orange battling the tendrils that seared it from its hold. He could hardly bare to look. He turned to face the wall of the building. Alanna squeezed his hand tightly, then gasped in horror and swore. Numair swung back around.

The gold and orange fire was snaking towards Daine's body, beating back the silver fire. Suddenly silver fire pulsed and flared white hot, as Daine's body was obscured by the blaze. Alanna turned into Numair's chest, hiding herself from the view. If Numair hadn't known any better, he would've said she was crying. But she was. George rested a hand on Numair's shoulder, his face white with shock. Jonathon, his face pale white, kept his eyes on the blaze, still clutching George's hand, shielding his eyes from the glare with his other arm.

A blinding flash and an explosion sent the four crashing to the ground. Blinking to clear his vision, Numair watched in silence as Daine's lifeless body was deposited on the deck by an invisible pair of hands. – _She served her purpose well, Mage. Be proud of her._ – The voice spoke to him, and him alone.

* * *

Alanna broke contact first, pulling away to check Daine's pulse. George filled the gap, quickly grabbing Numair's hand. Numair looked at it coldly, then back at the motionless body on the deck. Violet light flowed from Alanna to Daine, the Lioness checking all of Daine's body for damage, for signs that she was alive. It was no use, Numair felt like telling them. No one could survive divine power like that going through them. Not even his Daine. Anger surged through him. _This_ was why he had told her to stay away. If she'd only listened – 

Spluttering interrupted his thoughts. Unbelievably, Numair watched as Daine pushed herself into a sitting position. Alanna wrapped her arms around her, helping. "What happened?" she whispered. "Everything just went black. I –" Catching Numair's eye she blushed, then smiled. Numair looked away. This wasn't real. None of it was. He turned his back on the scene, willing it to be real, but knowing it wasn't. He tried to concentrate his mind on the magic.

* * *

The girl pulled herself to her feet, confused. Numair had just looked away. She knew he was angry with her for coming back to the Swoop, but... Daine turned to Alanna. 

"Hush," the small woman warned her, holding Daine up round her waist. "We thought –"

He thinks I'm dead, Daine realised. As she was reaching out to touch him, the balcony rocked. Numair went crashing over the railings. Daine screamed, and, pulling free of Alanna's grip, went after him. She fell through the air, head over heels, crying his name, and changed to the biggest sea bird she could think of, an albatross, using its speed to help her dive towards Numair. As she grew closer to him, she thought she could hear him mumbling, no doubt the words to seal his spell in place. She changed her claws to the grasping hands of a gorilla, and grabbed Numair by the back of his shirt. She thought the material would give, but it held. Numair shook violently with the jolt, then looked up to see the source of his rescue. Light filled his face. She pulled upwards, her strength almost gone, she was so tired, forcing her wings to take the strain of the extra weight, and climbed towards the deck. Reaching it, she set him down gently, and collapsed onto the ground with relief. Alanna covered her as her body resumed it's shape, wrapping the cloak around her, and lifting her to her feet.

"C'mon," the Lioness muttered. "Let's get you inside." Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, Daine felt light-headed. She didn't really care where they were going. Alanna led her down to the stables, and found a cot set up for her there. Laying the girl down, she said "Sleep now." Daine didn't even need the woman's Gift to help her sleep; before the woman's fingers had even touched her head, she was asleep, and violets chased the darkness from behind her eyes.

* * *

Waking, hours later, Daine discovered it was dark outside. Swinging her legs off the side of her cot, she sat, waiting for the dizziness to wash over her. Once it had receded, she stood up, clinging to the post of the stall. Darkmoon whinnied at her. "I'm alright," she told him, going to stroke his mane. "Just a little used up, that's all." Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she made her way unsteadily to the door, to meet the King on the other side. 

He smiled at her. "I was just coming to check on you. The others are just finishing up. Whatever it was that happened to you, it sealed the rock in place. I suppose we'll never find out." Jonathon, his skin pale, sat down roughly against the side of the stable wall. Daine drew him a pitcher of water, and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks, too weary to speak more.

"That was some speed you got here at, Majesty." Daine sat next to him. Just then, George helped a grey Numair down the stairs into the courtyard, Alanna behind. Daine ran to him, but he put his hand out to stop her.

"I told you to stay away Daine. What in the name of Shakith did you think you were doing, coming back? What about the children? Did you just leave them all on their own?"

The hairs on Daine's neck prickled. She wasn't exactly sure what had gone on today, or what part she had played in stopping it, but she had saved Numair from falling into the sea, and he wasn't being very nice about it. "Did you think I would just leave you here?" she hissed, as Alanna and George slipped away. "Leave you to die? The children are fine, because Maude is with them. I didn't leave until she told me to."

"Oh, so you follow her instructions, but not mine. Well, that's just great, isn't it? Perfect foundation to a marriage, that."

"Em, if I may be permitted to butt in on that point Numair," George interrupted, ignoring the mage's glare. "My wife has never followed a single one of my orders, because I wouldn't dare order her in the first place. She's her own woman, as is Daine here, and if it hadn't been for her, then we'd all be in serious trouble at the minute. So before you go questioning her for not following orders, I'd think about what she just did for you, for all of us."

Numair's shoulders sagged, and he leaned against the wall for support. Daine walked up to him, putting his arm round her shoulders so he could lean on her. "I'm sorry Daine," he sighed. "I know, I'm being horrible, but I just wanted you to be safe. You saved my life. Thank you." Numair kissed her forehead, and she hugged him back. They would talk about this later. Numair looked up at the King, who was watching the events from his seat against the wall. "Your Majesty. Glad to see you could join the party. I think you and that jewel of yours saved us all."

Jonathon snorted. "I don't think it was me, somehow." Glancing at Alanna, he added, "I wasn't the only one to make a timely arrival."

Alanna snorted. "That's only because I have a fast horse. We don't all have the winged variety at our disposals. Not that you are under his orders," she added to the immortal, who was watching from inside the stables. Then she turned to the King and bowed. "Thank you for saving my house and the lives of my husband and my friends, your Majesty."

Jonathon sighed. "You would have done the same for me. Alanna, we need to talk about this Keladry girl. I –"

"I don't think so, your Majesty. I think you made your view on the matter quite clear. She will not receive any assistance from me." With that, the Lioness made a mocking bow and stalked inside to survey the damage to her home.

"Alanna!" Jonathon called after her. He dragged himself to his feet, and went in after her. Numair, George and Daine watched.

"We'd best leave them be, for the time being. No sense in us getting in the firing line of my Lady's temper," George sighed. He turned to the two, Daine and Numair holding each other up. "Come, we'd best get you somewhere to rest, Master Numair. I think the room you had this morning is reasonably undamaged," George grinned. "And don't you go telling your lass off, either. She did more than her salt's worth today. When you've both rested, we'll discuss the matter of this Duke. He's bothered us too many times for my liking, what with Alanna having killed him twice. Obviously I never taught her well enough on how to kill a man when she was a page. Or not this one, anyway. We don't even know if it is him. It seems so un–" Just as George began to lead them into the house, Alanna burst through the door, closely followed by a tired King.

"Alanna, in the name of Mithros, will you just reconsider. There's a reason why Wyldon doesn't want you to see her, and I need all the help I can get at Court. I won't have you chasing even more of the conservatives away!"

"No, my Lord. Far be it from _me_ to get involved in Court issues. I would never _dream_ of getting in the way of Court politics. You must excuse my ignorance. I'm at Court so little, you see. Whilst I've been out defending this realm in your name, I was unaware of all the scandal that still centres around me. When you picked me for your Champion, I somehow came under the misconception that you would support me as I support you. Obviously I was wrong!" Alanna pushed past her King, tears in her eyes, and, brushing off George's hand, went to stand on the battlements.

Jonathon sighed. "She's right, you know," he said to George. "When she took her oath to serve me, I made one to her as well. I should be backing her up."

George shook his head. "No Jon, you shouldn't. I know what it's like to have a Court where there's some rebellious group, always trying to get one over on you. Maybe your rebelling Lords won't try and kill you," he grinned, "but you have to keep them on your side. She'll come round," he added, but there was a touch of doubt in his voice.

"Just not any time soon then," Jon guessed. He sighed. "I don't think I like being on the bad side of the best swordswoman in Tortall. Is there any chance you could find me a bed for the night? I'm not quite ready to return to the Capital yet."

George laughed. "Of course, Jon. We'll just have to make sure it's out of my lass's warpath, and you might survive. What did she threaten you with?"

"She said she would leave Court altogether, renounce her title as Knight and Champion and she didn't care what punishments the Gods sent her for breaking her Oaths. She wouldn't actually do that, George?" Jonathan sounded unsure as George lead the four inside. "Normally I wouldn't believe it, but I don't think she's ever been this angry before, with anyone, let alone me."

"No, Jon. Don't be daft. She's just tired. And upset. She wouldn't dream of it, she likes being a Knight too much. Can you imagine Alanna being a simple, plain old 'Lady' anything? And you of all people should know she takes her oaths seriously." George put his arm around the King's shoulders. "She'll come back sooner or later. How's this room for you?" He guided Jonathon to a door, which opened to reveal a large bed chamber. "It's not our finest," George joked. "If you'd got here a few days earlier, then you'd have beaten Daine and Numair to it, but you can't have everything, your Majesty."

Jonathon grinned, "It's people like you that keep my feet firmly on the ground, George Cooper. Now, if you don't mind, I have to let my Queen know that we did actually survive this mess. Good night," he closed the door behind him.

"Aye, I should get a message to the children, let them know they still have a home," George joked. I'd best go find that mirror of Alanna's. I can leave you two to find your own way back?" he asked Numair and Daine. Numair nodded wearily, and George smiled. "I'll see the two of you when you wake up; I'm sure my wife will have some nasty drink for you both." With that, he grinned and left them.

"C'mon Magelet. We'd best get some sleep. We'll talk later." Numair sighed and lead the woman under his arm to bed.

* * *

When she woke, she found the room deserted. Someone had straightened the wardrobe. Rummaging around, she found some of her clothes and got dressed, wondering where the others were. She need not have looked far. She found Alanna, George and the King in the kitchen, eating. Alanna glowered at Jonathon, as George looked between the two, helplessly trying to ease the tension with a stream of chatter. When she entered the room, Alanna got to her feet and came over to the girl. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, checking Daine's eyes. "Follow my finger," she ordered. Daine meekly submitted to the tests, then was led to a seat opposite George. Alanna placed a steaming mug in front of her. "Drink!" she ordered. Daine grimaced as George grinned at her. Blocking her nose, Daine gulped the thing down as quickly as she could, then washed it down with water.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Jonathon asked. "You gave us quite a scare. We thought you were…" he didn't finish.

Daine nodded her head. "I'm alright. What time is it? It feels like I've been sleeping for days."

"Not quite," Alanna said, placing a bowl of porridge down in front of her. "You've been asleep for a day and a half. Numair got up this morning, as did he," she pointed to the King, who made a face.

"And Alanna here has been up since last night, when she made that nasty concoction for you all." George added. "I myself have been up since yesterday afternoon, so I avoided it," he gloated. "Have you noticed Daine, it's like sitting between a pair of prickly porcupines in here?" Daine snorted into her porridge, looking down. She heard, rather than saw, Alanna's foot connect with George' shin under the table, as the grin on the Baron's face widened. "Ah lass, I thought I taught you better than that."

Alanna swore at him, as George laughed. Even the King had a smile on his face. He finished his lunch, and stood up, placing the bowl in the stone sink. Quickly he washed it, then turned to the others. "If the Lady of the house thinks I'm alright to go, I should get back to Corus soon. My Lady will be wondering where I've got to. Alanna?"

Alanna looked him over, unhappiness apparent on her face. Despite her anger with him, her hands were gentle as she checked him over. "You may go, Sire. We wouldn't want to keep you any longer than you had to stay with us backwater –" George came up behind her, covering her mouth with a large hand.

"Be nice, Alanna." Removing his hand, he wiped it, then shook Jonathon's hand. "Thank you for helping us Jon. It was good to have you visit for a while as well." He laughed.

The King smiled, then looked at Alanna. "Come back to us soon, Alanna. Just because you can't see the girl, doesn't mean you can't come to the Palace." Pausing, he added, "Thayet misses you. And the children as well. Please?" He sighed as the Lioness looked away, worried eyes watching her for a moment, then turned to Daine. "I'll be seeing you soon enough. Numair said you should be back within the month." He smiled at Daine. "Make sure he doesn't get too involved in an experiment. He's to help teach the pages this term." Daine nodded, promising she wouldn't. Catching George's eye, he nodded, and with that, the King was gone, with one last remorseful look at Alanna

Alanna sighed, and returned to her seat. George looked at her, unhappy, his hands on his hips. Daine decided to leave them to it and went to find Numair. Coming to the curtain wall, she spotted a large, dark form hunched over the battlements. She walked up to him, putting her hand on his back. He glanced at her, then turned back to the view in front of him. Daine looked over the wall. The courtyard bustled with men-at-arms and stone-masons repairing the external damage. Inside, maids and cleaners were everywhere, sweeping up the breakages and clearing away the dust. She was surprised, with all the extra hands around, that nobody had been there to wait on the King, but more than once she had heard him say he was sick of never being able to do anything for himself.

Numair's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Magelet. You did right to come back. I thought I'd lost you." His face was pale and unhappy as it stared out ahead of them.

Daine turned his shoulders so he faced her. "You'll never lose me," she promised, and was swept into a hug. Numair's strong frame held her close against him, as Numair kissed her head. She looked up at him, and they kissed for several minutes.

When they could breathe again, Numair, still holding her close, said to her, "I know I was horrible to you, but I needed to know you were safe. As it was, when I thought you were… dead, I couldn't concentrate enough to hold the magic in place. That's why I fell off the deck…" He held her closer, as Daine snuggled into his chest. "Thank you for saving me, Magelet. I'll never underestimate you, or send you away, again."

"Promise?" the girl asked, looking into his eyes.

"Promise," he confirmed, smiling at her. "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured as she buried her face in his clothes.

* * *

They stayed at the Swoop a few more days, waiting until the children had returned, and most of the damage been cleared before they left, Numair, once his strength had returned, adding to the potency of some of the protective spells and adding new spells on top. Kitten had scolded Daine for leaving, but she had been happy to see her all the same. Daine had stayed out of all the talks concerning the source of the gold and orange magic; she was too confused over what had happened to understand it anyway. When Numair pressed her on the issue, she told him that she had been unconscious the whole time, and did not know what had happened. While this was more or less the truth, she neglected to tell him that the Goddess had spoken to her, warning her of things to come. She would tell Numair this piece of information when he'd calmed down enough to listen carefully. He was still angry she had gone back to the Swoop at all, despite what had happened.

* * *

When they finally said their goodbyes to Alanna, George and the children, Daine was relieved to be away from the Swoop. As much as she liked it there, she was still slightly spooked by what had happened. From what she had gathered from Alanna, she had been dangling in mid-air with power flowing out of her. Daine had had no control over what had gone on, and she didn't like the feeling that someone else, even if it was the Goddess, had had such control over her body. She had hardly had a choice in the matter. She was more than happy to be home.

Numair caught her eye and smiled. "We'll be going soon again, Magelet. Try not to get too comfortable!"

"For once, don't you just wish you could stay in the same place? We deserve it as well, after all we did in the war. Just a month, that's all I ask!"

Numair laughed. "You're in the wrong line of work for that, Magelet, we both are. We're at the King's beck and call, or at least I am. Anyway, we'll talk about leaving for Corus later. It's not important now. Come on." With that, he kicked Spots into an awkward canter. Daine, riding Cloud, hurried to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thought I would update once more, because if i don't it's gonna take me all summer to get through this thing...

Anyway, this is pretty much back to the fluff again, but it's just a sort of interlude before more dramatic events gasp

I own nothing, apart from the plot and Loki...

**Please Review!** I want to know your thoughts! Good, Bad, Rubbish... what?

* * *

Later that night, Daine was scrubbing in a well earned bath. Suds covered her as Kitten chirped and flicked the multicoloured bubbles, chattering her glee as they popped in the air. Daine was laughing as the dragon tried to catch her toes, waving them in the air.

"Daine," the door clicked open as Numair walked in. Seeing her, he froze and blushed. "I'm sorry," he stammered, his face scarlet as he looked at his feet, out the window, anywhere except for the girl in the bath tub. "I should have knocked." He turned to walk out.

"Numair! Wait!" she called. "Don't go!"

"Daine, it's not right," he blushed. "I'm not – we're not – I should just –"

"You should just sit down and tell me whatever it was you were going to. It's not like you can see anything, is it?" Numair shook his head, and sat on the bed resignedly. "Besides, it's not like we're not getting married or anything, is it?"

"We are?" he blinked. "But you said –"

"You think I would say 'no'? But I love you! Maybe not yet, but someday. So just shush, and tell me."

Numair grinned, white teeth showing. "You know, I've forgotten."

Daine laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you came in here a-purpose to see me."

Numair laughed. "Its good you know better then, isn't it." Daine stuck her tongue out at him, and the man grinned. "Actually, I was going to talk to you about a maid, but seeing as we're getting married regardless, then we won't need –"

"Ah, now yes we do," she countered. "It's just silly, the dust in here."

"Well then, it's a good thing I've found one. She's coming round tomorrow in the morning for an interview."

"Really?" Daine asked, not managing to keep the shock from her voice. "Finally! So what happens then? Will she live here, is she from the village, and when we're away?"

"Well, that's what we'll be discussing tomorrow. She's from the village, but she'll stay here whilst we're at home, and when we're at Court or away, she'll come once a fortnight to keep everything in order. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what kind of maid she was, that's all."

"What, you mean like a handmaid?" Daine nodded. "Well, that's not what I intended, but if you want, then –"

"No," she interrupted, "I don't. What would I do with a handmaid, Numair? They'd always be after me to sit straight, and stay away from animals. Keep tidy and wear dresses." She made a face before continuing. "Besides, what would a handmaid do while we're off battling bandits, or the like? No, I don't want a handmaid."

"You're sure?" Numair asked. "I want to provide well for my new bride."

Daine smiled. "I'm sure." Kitten chirped an enquiry.

"Well Kit, she knows you're here, so it shouldn't be a problem." Kitten whistled as the man grinned. "Maude recommended her. Well then, now that's sorted, I'll leave you to it." Numair stood and left, Kitten following. Daine lifted herself out the bath, towelled herself down, and, pulling her blue silk robe on, she went to find her man.

* * *

She found Kitten sitting on Numair's lap as he listened to her chatter. Smiling, Daine stood in the doorway for a minute, watching two of the people she loved most in the world. She went to stand behind the man, covering his eyes with her fingers as Kitten chuckled. Numair twisted and turned trying to see her, until she finally released her hands.

Numair stared openly, his dark eyes taking her all in. There was something in them that buzzed with excitement. "You look beautiful," he breathed, then suddenly blushed, and lifted Kitten from his lap, putting his hands in her place. "Em…" he looked down. "You should get to bed, you must still be tired." He pulled his chair in closer to the desk and began shuffling papers.

Puzzled, Daine picked up Kitten and headed to the bedroom. "He leaves me fair confused sometimes, Kit," she told the dragon, as she placed her down on the bed. Not taking her robe off, she lay down next to the dragon, curling into a ball around her.

She lay there for a while, stroking the dragon's back as Kitten slept, and thinking. The moon had risen high into the sky by the time she heard Numair come in. She kept still, not wanting him to know she was awake. She heard him stop in the doorway, and sigh. "Mithros, Numair," he whispered. "What's wrong with you? She's beautiful." She heard a soft thud, but still refused to turn round. "You love her, don't you?" he continued softly. "But you can't bring yourself to touch her. Mithros knows why, you want to enough." Daine blushed, but was pleased to know Numair wanted her as much as she did him. Every time they got close, Numair would balk and push her away, leaving Daine feeling confused and alone. She'd even thought it was because she couldn't compare to the beauties at court he'd had before, but she'd pushed that thought away; it did little to comfort her. "Pull yourself together, man. It's the most natural thing in the world; this feeling you have inside you burns for her. Just get a grip!" With that, she heard another soft bang, and then she felt him climb into bed, moving up close to Daine, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. "I love you, Daine," he muttered into her hair. Daine lay still, frozen, not wanting him to know she was awake, until eventually, both woman and mage fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, Numair's arm still over her, a dead weight. Kitten had vanished, but Daine could hear her somewhere in the room. Sitting up slowly so as not to disturb the man sleeping next to her, she looked around the room for the dragonet. She spotted the immortal's tail poking out from behind the changing screen.

"Kit, what're you up to?" she asked suspiciously. The dragon squawked and tumbled out from behind the screen, her paws tangled in ribbons. Daine sighed and flopped back down on to the pillows.

Numair opened an eye, his face crushed against the pillow. "What's she doing?" he asked drowsily.

"Making a mess," Daine sighed. "Let's leave her to it." She rolled over to face Numair. "What took you so long last night?" she asked.

"Oh, just some book," he said, not meeting her eye. Daine knew he was lying. "I'd best get up. That woman will be coming soon." He rolled onto his back and sighed, lying there for a minute. "Right," he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. "You should get dressed too. You need to meet the woman who'll be looking after your household, once we're married." He turned to look at her.

There was a red mark on his forehead. "What's that?" she asked touching it.

Numair blushed. "I, eh… fell asleep when I was reading and banged my head on the desk. It's nothing," he brushed her hand away, and went to get changed. Suddenly Daine put the two soft thuds she'd heard last night and the mark on his forehead together. She walked up to him, putting her arms round his waist from behind.

"You know, Numair, you're a fair handsome man. You shouldn't be banging your head off doorframes. You've got enough sense in there for the two of us."

"How did you know I banged my head off the –" he paused, blushed. "Were you awake last night?" he accused.

"Maybe." Now it was her turn to blush. He'd caught her eavesdropping.

"What did you hear?" he rounded on her, lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"Enough to know that you love me." She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to kiss him. He smiled, and bent down to meet her lips.

"C'mon Magelet, hurry. The woman will be here soon, and we're not even dressed." He grabbed a stack of clothes and headed out the room. "Meet you in the kitchen soonest, sweet."

Daine sighed and dragged on her clothes. She was just sliding her breeches on when she heard Numair shout. "Daine, the maid's here." Daine swore; she would not have enough time to untangle Kitten's mess. Scooping the dragon up, she headed downstairs.

She found Numair in the hall, shaking the hand of a young woman, only a few years older than Daine herself. He turned to Daine, smiling. "Sweet, this is Loki. Loki, meet Veralidaine Sarrasri, my betrothed." The woman took Daine's hand, bobbing. "And this," Numair continued, taking the dragon from Daine's hip, "is Skysong, but everybody calls her Kitten." The woman's eyes lit up.

"You're a beauty, aren't you?" she told Kitten. Kitten, delighted with the praise, squirmed, forcing Numair to put her down, and went to meet the woman, standing on her hindquarters. Catching Daine's eye, Numair grinned. This maid would be more than capable of welcoming some of Numair's stranger guests. Loki bent to meet her, shaking the young dragon's forepaw. Placing his arm around Daine's back, Numair led them into the kitchen, gesturing for the young woman to take a seat. Once Loki had sat down, he pulled a chair out for Daine, and sat down himself, pulling Kitten up so she could see. Numair and the woman chatted away, Kitten adding whistles now and then to ensure she was heard. Daine only half listened, her mind still on what she had heard the night before.

"Daine?" Numair nudged her, frowning. "Is there anything you want to ask Loki?"

Daine shrugged, then thought of something. "Sorry, I'm away in a dream," she smiled apologetically. "Can you defend yourself? With your hands, with a bow? It's not that I think you'll need to, but I think it's something you should know."

The woman blushed. "It's not my place to go fighting, lady. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Numair frowned. "Well, we can fix that. Every woman should know some self-defence, especially in the world we live in." He disappeared for a moment, then came back smiling. "How would you feel taking lessons from the Lioness?"

"The King's Champion?" the woman's face was white. "I couldn't do such a thing, to be associating with the likes of her."

"You know her husband's common born?" Numair smiled reassuringly. "Alanna is always more than willing to help train people. That's what a Knight is supposed to do. And the Baron will help, or their men-at-arms. Trust us," Numair comforted her, "this is something you should know. We'll get someone from the Swoop to make sure you're trained properly."

"I can help too, if you want," Daine added, "I've a fair eye with a bow, and I can teach you some basics as well." She reached across the table to squeeze the woman's hand. Loki smiled at her gratefully.

Numair smiled and stood. "Well, if that's sorted, then we should show you around." He led the woman out of the kitchen, Daine following behind. Kitten raced ahead up the stairs, and Daine smiled as she heard the bedroom door bang shut.

Numair showed the woman around the tower, giving her information and instructions on each specific room. Coming to the bedroom, he opened the door to find Kitten, and the mess of ribbons, tangled together again. "How many times Kit?" Daine sighed.

"No, no, no, this won't do," Loki scolded the young dragon. Kitten looked shocked at the new source of direction. The woman hurried over to the dragon, and began to untangle the dragon from the ball of ribbons as she scolded.

Numair smiled, wrapping his arms round Daine's waist. "I love you," he murmured into her hair, holding her tight. Daine grinned, watching as Loki disentangled the ribbons. Suddenly she felt more at home than she'd felt since she came to Numair's tower. Daine knew this was right.

Once Numair had shown Loki out, he turned to Daine. "So, what do you think?"

Daine nodded. "This is your tower, not mine. But if I were you, I'd pick her."

"Just because we're not married, Daine, it doesn't mean this isn't your home. You have as much say as I do." He turned her, holding her arms. Something twisted in Daine's stomach, and she smiled as butterflies flew inside her.

"Well then, pick her." Daine answered.

Numair kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you agree, Magelet," he murmured. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply as Kitten squawked. He waved his hand at the dragon to shush her, and when that failed, he pulled the door closed, leaving Kitten stranded in the courtyard. Daine giggled as Numair kissed her, hearing Kitten's outraged screeches as she clawed at the closed door.

Finally, Daine pulled herself away. "Let her in, Numair. She'll only blow the hinges off if you don't let her."

Numair sighed, and reached for the door handle. Just before he opened it, he kissed her nose. "We will resume this later," he promised, then let the door swing open. A furious, red Kitten charged in, hitting their legs. Daine laughed as Numair bent to scoop up the dragon, holding her at arms length as the dragon screeched. "Will you behave?" he asked Kitten once the noise had receded. Meekly, she nodded, and Numair brought her into the embrace between him and Daine, wrapping his arms around the two.

* * *

That night, Daine was undressing behind the screen when Numair tapped on the door, putting his head round. Kitten was already fast asleep on the bed. "Daine?"

She waved a hand round the side of the screen. "Come and meet me on the astronomy deck." With that, he left the room. She wrapped her robe around her, tying the belt tightly around her waist. Checking Kitten, she covered her over with the blankets, not wanting the small dragon to be cold, then hurried to the deck.

Climbing up the ladder to the roof, she shivered; it was cold. She gathered her robe around her so she wouldn't trip, then lifted the trapdoor to the roof. Numair was waiting for her there. He lifted her onto the deck as she looked around. Cushions were scattered across the deck, and Numair looked at her anxiously. She hugged him closely, grateful for the warmth of his body. As she shivered, she heard Numair whisper a few words. She saw fire sparkle over them in a dome, and the stones that capped the parapets glowed, giving off a faint heat and soft light. She looked up, about to thank him, but was unable to as his mouth came down on hers. Numair kissed her deeply, his hands wondering over her body, unable to stop himself. Daine kissed him back, desire building inside as she ran her hands over his back, inside his shirt. He pulled away to tug his shirt off, then pulled her back into his arms. Heat radiated from his skin, and it raced into Daine where they touched. He lifted Daine, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, twisting his hands in her robe.

"I love you," he breathed between kisses. He broke the kiss to pull her closer, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Suddenly he pulled away and laughed, and bore her down onto a pile of cushions. They lay there for a moment, limbs entwined as he stroked the hair away from Daine's face. Then he smiled, a wide, heart-warming smile that twisted Daine's stomach and melted her insides. Leaning over her, he kissed her gently, working his way from the base of her neck slowly up to her lips. Lingeringly, his lips stayed there until both of them could merely cling to each other and gasp. The fire within Daine raged, she was so caught up in his eyes. Now, his hands roamed down her body, to the tie of her gown. Daine's hands explored too, running them down his smooth back to the waist band of his breeches. She tugged at them slightly, too nervous to voice her wishes. Numair grinned and slid them off, so he was just in his loincloth. Kissing her harder, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. Daine giggled nervously. "Numair," she whispered, "what if someone sees?"

"It's alright. The spell I used protects us from all sight, listening and probing spells, and no one can even tell we're here." He pulled her head down to him, kissing her so hard that Daine's lips burned with the force. "Not even your almighty parents," he added with a grin.

Rolling onto his side so Daine slid off to face him, Numair hesitated and smiled. _He's nervous_, Daine realised, putting her at ease. She stroked his face. Gently, she pulled his head back to meet hers, sharing a long, slow kiss with the man, filled with heat and desperation. Numair slid his loincloth off, and she fumbled with the ties on her robe. Numair helped her, and pulled her closer towards him. He fingered her chain, running it through his fingers until he found what he was looking for: Alanna's charm. He fiddled with it for a second, not meeting Daine's eyes. Then, he put it down, and returned his mouth to hers. Slowly, he slid her robe off, until they were both lying naked together. For a moment, they could only look into each other's eyes, blushing furiously, both suddenly very aware. Suddenly, Numair swooped in for a kiss and laughed nervously, the noise erupting as a strangled cry from his throat. Then, for a long, breathless, beautiful moment, all was quiet. Slowly, apprehensively, the mage reached for her.

He gasped when he touched her skin. To her, Numair's cool hands felt wonderful on her hot skin. Before, she had not felt so nervous, but now she felt so self-conscious she could barely look at him, although something compelled her to keep her eyes on his, as he followed the path of his hand. Numair traced his hand along the length of her body, running his fingertips over the curves of her side. Catching his eye, Daine blushed. She felt so exposed; so worried he would find something which didn't compare her to his past lovers, would weigh her up and find her wanting. Starting on her leg, Numair ran his hand up her thigh, over her hip and up the side of her upper body. His hand brushed over the sensitive skin normally covered by her arms, causing her to squirm. He pulled his hand away, worried he'd upset her. Daine caught it, kissed his fingertips and put his hand on her shoulder. He slid it up the back of her neck and pulled her head towards him, kissing her gently. This relaxed her; Numair wouldn't have kissed her if he didn't want her. He moved his head down and rested it on her shoulder. Daine wrapped her hands in his hair, stroking his head, and Numair looked at her.

"Goddess, Daine, you're beautiful," he whispered, wonder in his voice. She laughed, and could feel tears sliding down her cheeks in relief. Numair kissed them away, and smoothed her hair away from her face. Looking into her eyes, he added, "I love you, Daine. It feels so wonderful just to say it. I love you, Daine," he rolled the words around his mouth, and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, Numair, so much. You mean everything to me." She could hardly look at him; she was so excited and anxious. She wanted to know she would do everything right, better than others that had done it to him. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the coarse hairs under her hand, and burying her hand in them. She moved her hand further down his torso, the hairs becoming more soft and downy. She smoothed her hand over his stomach, running it all over. Daine never wanted to forget what this felt like, to be touching his bare skin. Edging her hand down slightly, then up and over to his back, Daine memorised every inch of his body. Numair groaned and pulled her closer, his lips brushing her face and shoulders. Slowly, tantalisingly, Daine slid her hand back round to his front, but stopped on his hip, too scared to go any further. Gently, Numair rolled her onto her back, kissing her head, shoulders and breasts. She could barely breathe now, her breaths coming as short, ragged gasps. His fingers brushed her so gently, but Daine felt fire filling her veins. "I –"

"Shh," he soothed her. "I know, Daine. I know. I love you." Daine could see in his eyes that the man meant it. He rolled on top of her, and Daine was shocked at the heat that came from him, as his wet mouth fell on hers, kissing her desperately. The longing for him was almost unbearable, as he pulled the covers up over their heads. He broke his kiss only to ask her, "Daine, are you sure? We don't have to, not if you're not ready."

Daine could only nod, her body was filled with fire and heat, and her nerves were buzzing. She was scared if she said anything her voice would break and she would cry, she was so nervous, but yet nothing had ever felt better or more right. Numair soothed her, calming her nerves, whispering in her ear how much he loved her. Daine felt all over his body with her fingers, familiarising herself with his skin, so this memory would be etched on her mind forever. She wanted nothing else but Numair, to hold him in her arms for all of her life, to never let go. Gently, slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, Numair made love to her, as she gasped from the pain and intensity of it. Fire built inside her, then burst, flames racing under her skin, and she felt she could hardly contain them. Numair's head fell onto her, his head resting at the hollow of her throat, breathing heavily. Daine could contain her tears no more, and wept in relief and happiness.

Numair looked at her, "Goddess Daine, are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Numair, I've never ever felt better. It's just –" she broke off, unable to find the words to describe what had just passed between them. Numair nodded, and kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms, as if he would never let go. Daine knew now, more than ever, that this, what she had here, was all she would ever want, that nothing else would ever compare to what she and this man shared. Love.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmm... couldn't remember where Numair's tower was, or if it was even mentioned in the books, so i made up a name for it... if you know, please, email me and let me know: ) Thanks

Sorry, had to get all that FLUFF out of my system lol... i promise you, minimum fluff by the end of this chap...

Once again, thanks to my reviewers : ) Tortall's Resident Wildchild, estranged, AmiraCarah and Kings Lioness... PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The next morning Daine awoke curled up next to Numair, her head resting on his chest, one arm across his body. She brushed her bruised lips, and flinched slightly. Lifting the covers she blushed as she peeked under them. Both she and the mage were naked; last night was not a dream. Smiling to herself at the memory, she snuggled closer to him, grateful for his warmth. She and Numair had returned late that night to Numair's room, and had slid in to bed silently, not wanting to wake Kitten, and not letting go of each other. Daine buried her head in his chest, breathing in his scent; the familiar smell of soap and spices calming her. She sighed happily, basking in his warmth. 

Kitten chose that moment to announce she was awake, however, rudely dragging Daine away from her thoughts and Numair away from his dreams as she bounded on to the bed, clambering over the couple to sit on Numair's chest, next to Daine's head. Numair groaned, and grabbing the pillow from under him, used it to cover his head. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible. When Kitten refused to get off his chest though, he sat up, using the help of gravity to move the dragon. Kitten shrieked as she fell backwards, then, recovering, began to scold the mage, her whistles making Numair's opal drop flare.

Numair sighed as he flopped back down onto the pillows. "Morning, Magelet." Turning to look at Daine, he grinned, making Daine's stomach flip. "I suppose we're going to have to get up then," he smiled, staring into Daine's eyes. "And I'd so hoped we could pick up after last night."

Daine blushed and smiled coyly. "We can get rid of Kitten, if you want." On hearing this, the immortal shrieked her irritation. "S'pose not then," Daine sighed.

"More's the pity," the mage added. Pulling her head down to meet his, he kissed her thoroughly. "I love you, Magelet. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Daine smiled. "Very much so. I'll never forget it."

"Nor should you," the mage agreed. "I never will." He lifted Kitten off his chest to dangle her in the air above his head, arms outstretched at full reach. Kitten giggled as he shook her, her short forearms trying to claw her way free of the mage's grip without success. Finally, she gave up, and the mage began to lower her down to the bed to settle Kitten between his and Daine's bodies. After a while, Numair sighed and sat up, getting out of bed. "Time to get up, Magelet. Lots to do today."

Daine sat up and looked at him, confused. "Like what?" She slithered out of bed, and slid into her blue silk robe, which was lying next to the bed.

Numair pulled on his loincloth and sidled up to her, slinging his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Well, for starters we have to arrange when we're going back to Court, and what we'll take." Daine sighed; what she would have given for a few more days here before getting back to the primping, preening and politeness required at the palace. "And we have to begin making arrangements here for when we're married, for you, for Loki, for… well, lots of things. And none of it will get done by us lying in bed for a day, much as I'd like to. Although," he murmured, as he leaned down to kiss her, and helped Daine out of her robe, "it wouldn't hurt, I suppose, if we stayed for just a moment longer," propelling Daine to the bed. "Kit, out," he ordered, and grinned as the dragon sighed and crawled out the room dejected, shades of grey washing over her. Using his magic to shut the door behind her, he nuzzled Daine, then enveloped her in long, slow kisses, pulling her lips apart with his tongue and stroking hers. Daine felt she was flying as his lips eased over hers, turning her knees weak. Daine did not know how long they lay there, but eventually Numair sighed and looked at her. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, you are the most wonderful woman in the world. Will you marry me?"

Daine laughed. "Of course I will. I love you."

Numair grinned. "You know how to make an old man happy, youngling."

"Good, I'm glad. You'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life, old man, so you better enjoy it."

* * *

Their arrival back at court was a good one. Helping Numair take his things to his rooms, she found her name had been freshly engraved on the bronze sign below his. Spying the sign, Numair grinned. "I hope I wasn't too presumptuous, Magelet, but I thought that you would be living with me, now we're betrothed." Dumping the books he was carrying, he lifted her into his arms, catching her off-guard as a squeal escaped from her lips. Popping the door open with a magic word, he carried her across the threshold and swung her round in the air. Giggling, Daine was eventually released to slide down to the floor, and she stood on her tiptoes to reach up and kiss him. "Mmm," Numair murmured, sliding his tongue between her lips. He pushed her towards the door to his private living room, grasping for the doorknob with one hand, and wrapping his other around Daine's back. 

Lifting her up, he swung the door open, only to reveal a slightly embarrassed looking King Jonathon, Queen Thayet, Buri, and Onau. The King coughed. Numair let Daine slide to the ground, his face beet red as he murmured a greeting to his guests. Daine rested her head on his chest, considering the possibility of changing into a mouse, or something small, and running away, or even just melting in to the ground, if the Gods were listening. They weren't. She swung round, a bright smile pasted onto her face. She hoped she wasn't blushing too much. Quickly, she bowed a greeting to her monarchs, keeping her head down and letting her hair fall over her face.

"Welcome back," Jonathon said. Daine chanced a glance at the King. His face was tinged with red too, but a smile played on his lips. Thayet covered her mouth with her hand, laughing silently, as did Onau. Buri didn't even bother to conceal her amusement, and laughed openly. Daine felt her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. "We were here to congratulate you on your engagement, but you are obviously busy. We'll come back later," the King smiled.

Numair muttered something incomprehensible, then cleared his throat and spoke louder. "You are welcome anytime, Jonathon. Please stay." His tone told a different story, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but the King remained motionless.

"If you insist. Please, sit," Jonathon's eyes were dancing with laughter. He motioned to two chairs, and watched as Numair, scowling, and Daine sat on them. Kitten came racing in the door at that moment, followed by Tkaa. She skidded to a halt as she saw the company, then gurgled, making her way along the row of visitors, until finally she clambered up on to Onau's lap. Tkaa paused at the door. Seeing there were no seats for him, Daine slid off hers, taking a tailors-seat at Numair's feet, leaning back against his legs. He bowed to the monarchs, and then to Daine in thanks, and sat down. Jonathon coughed and smiled at the two before him. "Truly, welcome back. You have been missed. We were expecting you somewhat sooner actually," he grinned, "but I can tell you've been busy." Daine flushed and felt Numair fidget behind her.

Thayet shushed her lord. "Don't tease them," she reprimanded him. "You remember what it was like." She turned to Daine and Numair, a smile shaping her ruby red lips, stretching across her face. "Congratulations, you two." She stood up, and taking Daine's hand, pulled her to her feet into a hug. She kissed Daine on both cheeks, then released her to hug Numair.

Buri was next to hug the couple, enveloping Daine in a gruff hug. "Congratulations," she smiled. "I hope you won't be too busy to keep helping with the Riders. If he's keeping you away, let me know and I'll sort him out," she grinned, laughing.

The King was next, shaking hands first with Numair, and clapping him on the back, then placing his hands on Daine's shoulders, and kissing her on both cheeks. "I'm delighted for you both. You've made my friend here so happy, and looked after him well these past few years. That alone deserves a medal," he laughed.

Tkaa patted her shoulder, and embraced her, congratulating her using mind speech.

Last came Onau. Daine was pulled into an encompassing hug by her first Totallan friend. They hugged for several moments, then Onau released her, kissing her forehead. "No one is more happy for you than I, Daine." Daine noticed the K'mir's eyes were bright, as were her own. "Look after you man well, you deserve him." Daine nodded, a lump securely wedged in her throat. Onau quickly wiped her eyes, then patted Daine on the shoulder and moved onto Numair.

"I suppose a toast is in order," the King said. At that moment, a servant tapped on the door and entered with a bottle of the finest champagne. Each took their glass, and the servant left, placing the tray on the table. "To old friends, new relations and to the end of the war. Gods bless you, Numair and Daine." He raised his glass to them as the others murmured, "So Mote It Be!" and chinked glasses with one another. As Kitten thought no one noticed, she took the bottle from the table and proceeded to gulp it down.

"Kitten!" Numair exclaimed, pulling the bottle away. The dragon screeched her outrage, then was interrupted by a hiccup. Shocked, the dragon fell silent and promptly sat on the floor.

"Serves you right," Daine tutted, as the others laughed around them. Bending down, Daine scooped the dragon up as she hiccupped again, examining her closely.

Once the group had settled back into their seats, Daine still holding the hiccupping dragon, Jonathon spoke. "Now comes the question of when you are to announce your betrothal to the Court."

Numair sighed. "Is there no way we can avoid it? I don't want any hassle; we've only just got back. Besides," he added, with a calculated glance at Daine, "we don't plan to actually _wed_ for some time."

Jonathon shook his head. "You know as well as I do that the Court has to be informed. It's the best way to disperse any rumours for a start. Many of the ladies will be so disappointed," he teased, "that the most eligible bachelor Master is no longer available." Numair blushed. "You have to announce it. The question is merely when, rather than if."

Thayet nodded. "We could do it in two days, to give the chefs enough time to prepare a feast, and organise a ball." Seeing the look on Daine's face, she smiled kindly. "I know you'd rather avoid it if you could – I wanted to avoid one at all costs, but then I chose to get married to the King, so I had no choice – but at least one night of celebration is required. We can try and keep it relatively low-key, but it still has to be announced."

Numair sighed and nodded. "And I was hoping we'd get some peace to recover from our – escapades – in the war and at the Swoop, being such valued servants" The King fixed him with a glare. "But duty calls," Numair sighed. He tapped Daine on the head, causing her to turn around. "That means you, my sweet, have to get a new dress." Daine opened her mouth to protest, but Numair cut her off. "If we are to be presented to court as betrothed, then it's only proper."

"Even Alanna wore a dress when her engagement was announced," Thayet added. Daine noticed she shot a subtle glare at her husband as she said so, who flinched, just barely, when the Lioness's name was mentioned. Poor Jonathon, she thought, he can't win. Thayet continued, "Think of it as a betrothal present from my lord and I. You and I will meet with the dressmakers today and discuss it." Seeing Onau shoot Daine a look of sympathy, she added cruelly, "You too, Onau. You brought our little Wildmage to court; you have to be there when the match is announced. And Buri," she added, grinning widely, "as Commander of the Riders, you cannot escape the pleasure either."

"But, Thayet –" Buri began.

The Queen cut her off with a look. "My faithful friend and guard, you do not seriously think you could avoid the betrothal ball of one of your most, my most, esteemed members of staff, did you?" Buri was speechless. "Well then, that's settled. We will meet at the Third Bell this afternoon, in my suite."

Daine, Buri and Onau sighed, resigned, as Numair and the King dared chuckle. Daine silenced her man with a look of contempt. Jonathon had the doubtful pleasure of seeing Buri, drawn up to her full height, and Onau behind her, voice, with the Horse Lords as their witnesses, that they would make him regret that show of amusement on the Practise Courts. That was of course, if he was able to get away from the horse he rode so much that was covered in paper and made of wood. Jonathon visibly paled as the two K'mir glared at him and stalked out. He coughed, trying to smile. "I'm not the most favoured person at Court at the moment, as you can see," he told Numair and Daine, with a sigh. "The sooner Alanna gets back here the better."

"Then you know what to do," Thayet spat, and followed her two countrywomen.

Jonathon groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Sometimes, I hate this job."

Numair laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder. "At least it's not all bad," he joked. The King slid one of his fingers back to eye him with a questioning sapphire eye. "At least it's not Alanna that's challenging you to a duel."

* * *

Daine stood nervously behind the giant doors at the head of the Great Stair. Behind those doors lay the Queen's Ballroom. Behind those doors waited King Jonathon and Queen Thayet's court, who were no doubt immersing themselves fully in discussions over who the latest arrival was, or what was to be announced by those that came through those doors. Daine gulped, feeling sick with nerves. She had been in that hall before, so many times, but never had she felt such nerves as she did now. Not even waiting for the battle at Legann to begin, whilst she was worrying about Numair. This was the most stupid idea she had heard of in a long time. She didn't need to be introduced to the Court; she'd been there for four years now, even the freshest girls from the convents knew who Daine was. She'd even heard herself being described as legendary for her magic; the whole of Tortall, and most of her neighbours, knew Daine's name. 

Someone squeezed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled up into a pair of dark, deep eyes which pooled with knowledge and glimmered with humour. She could willingly get lost in those eyes, just to know what was behind them. Numair blinked, his soft mouth stretched into a grin, and her insides melted. "Nervous?" Numair asked her. "Mithros knows why, but I am." He fidgeted, running his hands over his hair, pulled back into a horse-tail, his skin slightly paler than it was normally. She ran her eyes up and down his muscled body, taking him in from under her lashes. Numair wore his black silk robe for the occasion like a cloak, revealing underneath a simple but expensive charcoal grey silk shirt and black silk breeches. Curled around one of his smartly shod feet was Kitten, a grey shade tingeing her pale blue scales; Numair, his nerves getting the better of him, had snapped and told the dragon to stop trying to climb Daine's dress and sit, quietly, or her Grandsire would hear about it. Kitten had uttered a defiant chirp, but had quietened when Numair had mentioned Daimondflame.

Daine smiled; she loved Numair more every time she saw him. The tall man next to her continued to fiddle uneasily, his hand smoothing out the non-existent creases in his shirt. Suddenly, the herald at the doors nodded and swung one of the great doors open. Daine and Numair both took a deep breath, glanced at each other, and stepped forward into the Ballroom. Daine hesitated slightly at the top of the staircase, dizziness overtaking her as she looked round the ballroom; she was terrified she would fall down it.

"Master Numair Salmalín," the herald cried, thumping his post three times for attention, "Black Robe and graduate of the Imperial University of Carthak, and master of the Tower of Blackheath," the herald paused, taking a breath. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, of Snowsdale, Galla, daughter of Weiryn the God of the Hunt and the Green Lady of the North, Assistant Horsemistress to the Queen's Riders, and the Wildmage." Daine frowned; she wasn't sure where she where she had earned the name, but it had stuck.

Numair and Daine descended the staircase, her hand resting on his arm, Kitten following behind. Daine could hear whispers surrounding them, contemplating what was happening, then the more confident voices that declared they had known all along; a fine thing seeing as Daine had known only herself that she loved Numair and he her for a few months, let alone they would marry. They themselves had no intention of actually marrying for some time, as they had tried to inform the King several times unsuccessfully.

Walking across the floor to the Dias on which sat the King and Queen, Daine smiled at the rustle of her skirts. Thayet had eventually persuaded the woman to take a charcoal grey dress that shimmered with a silvery blue as it caught the light. It was a compromise; as she was not Tortallan, she did not have to wear the colours of mourning that adorned the Court for those lost in the war. Daine, however, had argued that Tortall had been her home for four years now and she had fought to defend it from it's enemies, and therefore was as Tortallan as the next person in the Palace. Her hair had been pinned up, leaving curls to cascade down her back. The neckline of the dress was not too high, nor too low; Numair had approved strongly. The slight amount of face paint she wore had been under orders from the Queen, and Daine was forcibly sat down by the maids and made to hold still whilst it had been applied. Round her neck she wore her Badger's claw, the pregnancy charm a mere shimmer of gold tucked behind, and out of sight.

Reaching the foot of the Dias, she and Numair curtsied and bowed to the monarchs respectively. Numair turned to Jonathon, his voice clear and confident as it echoed around the room, although Daine could feel the clamminess of his hand in hers. Now he took it away. "Your Majesties, King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. With your kind permission, I would like to ask the lady Veralidaine Sarrasri to do me the honour of becoming my betrothed."

Jonathon nodded regally, a smile on his lips. "You have our permission, and our greatest blessing."

Numair produced a small box from inside his cloak, one that Daine had never seen before. He clicked it open as he turned to Daine, sinking to one knee, a wide smile on his face. "Veralidaine, will you do me the honour of agreeing to become my wife?" Daine nodded; her throat was choked, and it was all she could do not to leap into his arms. Numair's smile grew even broader as he offered her the box. Inside it was to most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A white gold band lay in the box. At its centre was a black opal the size of the nail on her small finger. Its blue face sparkled with hints of green and red flames captured within, and a single fleck of grey in its centre. The opal was set in a border of blue-grey sapphires ("To match your eyes," Numair later confided to her), with a single, perfect diamond at each side of the cluster where it met the gold band.

"Will you take this ring as a symbol of my betrothal to you?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Again, she nodded, and managed to emit a small squeak. The mage grinned. Taking her left hand, he counted out to her third finger and slid the ring on. Without a doubt, this was one of the most expensive thing she had ever seen, let alone held or worn, even more so than Numair's opal drop that he wore on a chain around his neck. Numair lifted the ring to his lips and kissed it, the sign of his silent promise to be faithful to her. She did the same, making her own promise, meeting his eyes. With that, they turned back to face the Dias.

Jonathon stood. "My court, I present to you Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri as betrothed. May you go with our blessing."

"And the best wishes of all the Gods," Thayet smiled. "Kiss her!" she whispered at Numair, who stood, seemingly overtaken by the moment, simply staring at Daine's face. Daine giggled as Numair swept her into a breathtaking kiss, then turned to face the Court to be greeted with cheers and applause.

Daine searched the crowd for the faces of her friends. There was Onau, Sarge and Buri, nearby stood Raoul of Goldenlake, whistling with his fingers in his mouth, with Duke Gareth the Younger of Naxen cheering. Dukes Baird and Gareth the Elder clapped in a manner more befitting of their station, and behind them stood her friends in the Own and the Riders, Evin and Miri. She saw many other friendly faces, recognising them all as she swept the crowd looking for two faces in particular. She frowned when she could not find them, and then she remembered. The violet and hazel eyes she sought for were not in Corus, and if Alanna had anything to do with it, wouldn't be for a long time. The presence of the Lioness and the Baron of Pirate's Swoop would have completed the already perfect evening for her, but she would have liked George's flow of jokes and Alanna's encouraging smile here all the same. Then Numair kissed her again, and all was forgotten.

* * *

Daine could barely remember that night; it had been a whirl of smiling faces, shaking hands and congratulations. She did remember one thing quite clearly though. 

"Numair! Daine! Congratulations!" a familiar voice had cried from behind. Numair had whirled; Daine in the circle of his arm, was swung round.

"Lindhall!" Numair had cried, embracing his old teacher and friend. "No one told me you were here!"

"Ah, we came last week." ("We?" Daine had thought, then had seen Bonedancer perched on his shoulder, and disregarded the comment.) "And since then," the mage continued, a sheepish smile on his face, "I have been somewhat immersed in the workings of your magnificent university."

Numair had laughed, then turned pale, catching sight of something over Lindhall's shoulder. Daine followed his gaze. Lindhall turned, a smile on his face. "Varice, I didn't think you were feeling well. Are you better?" he enquired kindly. He turned to Daine and Numair, "Varice came north as soon as the war was over and met me in Port Caynn last week. She was very excited to hear of your safe return, Numair," then he frowned, the pieces clearly falling into place. "Ah," was all he managed.

Daine took the woman in, from her curvy shape that her expensive satin dress clung to under her silk robe, to her beautiful face and smile. This though, was not the Varice she had known in Carthak, all smiles and flirtations for Numair. This Varice had a pale face under her face paints, eyes that blazed with unshed tears and a mouth that was contorted in a mixture of grief and rage.

"Varice?" Numair stuttered, dropping Daine's hand. "I thought – what are you doing here?" he asked, face pale with worry, and, if Daine hadn't known him any better, what looked like fear. That was strange – there had been more than one noble woman that night who had congratulated them through gritted teeth, but Numair had not reacted like this to any, merely brushing their jealousy aside.

"_I_ came here to see _you_ Master Salmalín," she hissed. "I foolishly thought that since you were alive and well, that your love for me might also be" she spat, staring at the ring on Daine's finger. "Obviously not." With that, she stalked off, raging eyes clearing a path for her.

Lindhall squirmed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have brought her here tonight, I should have left her to her business."

"It's alright, Lindhall, you weren't to know," Numair murmured quietly, eyes staring after the departing woman. He shivered, shook his head, then turned to Daine. "I need some air, do you mind if I –" he jerked his head in the direction of the balcony. He didn't wait for Daine's response as he walked quickly towards the doors.

Daine watched her man worriedly. Feeling a finger tap on her shoulder, she turned to find Onau, her eyes full of concern. "What happened?" she asked.

"That was Varice Kingsford," Daine managed to force out, almost choking on the name.

"Oh…" Onau paused and trailed off. "That explains more than it doesn't. So what happened?" Daine stood silently, watching Numair as he stood on the balcony, looking over the palace gardens, as Lindhall explained. "Are you okay?" Onau asked, taking hold of Daine's hand.

Daine managed to smile weakly at her friend. "Yes, I think I just need to go sit down for a while." She left Onau and Lindhall, who watched her worriedly, as she found a vacated table and chair on the outskirts of the hall, one where she could keep an eye on Numair. It was not that she didn't trust him, more it was Varice, whose rage had looked so barely suppressed, that Daine felt she had to worry about. The look in the woman's eyes as she had stared with hatred at Daine had made her shiver, and the look on Numair's face of shock and fear had done little to put her mind at ease either. Daine was sure she would not have liked one of her first loves to be there when her engagement was announced, but then, she thought bitterly, her first love was Numair. She still loves him, Daine realised with a shock, cold filling her veins, creeping through her body and wrapping itself around her. And he knows it.

Daine was aware that a cluster of her friends gathered around Lindhall and Onau, talking softly and watching her with worried eyes. She sighed, and smiled at them in an attempt to reassure them. Thayet beckoned her over; with a sigh and quick glance at Numair – he didn't look as if he was going anywhere – she hurried over. "I'm okay, you know," she told her friends, a false smile on her lips. "I'm just a little tired, so I thought I'd sit, that's all."

They looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you sure, youngling?" Thayet's eyes were worried as she scanned her friend over. There was something about Daine that rattled the Queen now, and she could see it affected the others too. She was acting suspiciously cold, as if she didn't care what had passed, or more as if she pretended not to.

"You know," Buri put in, "you have every right to be upset. Don't think that we would think worse of you for showing it."

Daine nodded. "I know you wouldn't." She glanced back at the balcony; Numair had disappeared. Picking up Kitten, she straightened, the false smile still on her face. "Truly," she added, "I'm just tired, that's all. It seems like I've barely had a day to myself since the war ended. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed now. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning. G'night," she turned, dipping in a quick curtsy to Thayet, and left, thinking hard. Where could he be? Padding silently along the palace corridors back to their rooms, Daine sent out whispers to all the animals in the palace, using sight, sound and scent to furnish her description. Most of the animals knew and recognised Daine's companion, from seeing him with her so often, but none could find him now. Turning into the corridor where their suite lay, she contemplated asking the animals in the city, when, reaching their door, she heard hushed voices. Leaning over to listen at the door, she heard a woman talking frantically, anger in her voice. It was Varice. A soft, deep rumble responded, Numair's voice, though she could not hear what they said, even with bat ears in place of her own. Ordering Kitten to be quiet, she slid into a nearby cupboard. She had to get into that room.

"Kit, if I change, will you open the door and go in?" The dragon peeped quietly in reply. "Thank you," she nodded, then added, "don't let them know I'm there. I'll stay hidden." The dragon nodded, as Daine slid out of her magnificent dress, folding it and placing it over a chair, and then felt her body slide into the shape of a field mouse, one which wouldn't be noticed or out of place in the Palace. Kitten looked down at her, her snout looming large. Daine squeaked, and scurried out of the cupboard to wait by the door. Kitten followed, then croaked a deep rumbling note, causing the door to swing open. Numair stopped in mid-breath, glaring at the dragon, as Daine slid in behind, unnoticed, to cower behind a foot of a small table nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry, i just find it really easy to write arguments between these two at the mo... it's probably just a reflection on my personal life just now... besides, since when is every relationship perfect... oh, and sorry to the Varice fans out there, but if your ex turned up at your engagement bash, how would you react?

I bumped the rating - one because somebody said it wasn't high enough, and two because i know whats coming next... and no, it's not fluff...

Thanks to my reviewers again - Tortall's Resident Wildchild - have a good holiday, and the same applies to you and Karma - update soon please! Sparrow's Lovely Lass - sorry for the cliffie :grins, Lisa Fox, GSCer, estranged, beckythorn13, SerenityEmrys and Imshi

* * *

Recap: _"Kit, if I change, will you open the door and go in?" The dragon peeped quietly in reply. "Thank you," she nodded, then added, "don't let them know I'm there. I'll stay hidden." The dragon nodded, as Daine slid out of her magnificent dress, folding it and placing it over a chair, and then felt her body slide into the shape of a field mouse, one which wouldn't be noticed or out of place in the Palace. Kitten looked down at her, her snout looming large. Daine squeaked, and scurried out of the cupboard to wait by the door. Kitten followed, then croaked a deep rumbling note, causing the door to swing open. Numair stopped in mid-breath, glaring at the dragon, as Daine slid in behind, unnoticed, to cower behind a foot of a small table nearby._

* * *

"Kitten, do you mind?" He picked the dragon up, then, closing the door, said quietly, "I'm sorry Kit, but this is private. If I put you in the bedroom, will you stay there?" Kitten chirped, and Numair carried her out of the room. When he returned, he closed the door with a soft click. "You'd best go," he said to Varice, not looking at her. "If Daine notices Kitten is gone, then she'll come looking for her."

"Want to hide me from your precious 'Wildmage'?" Varice sneered. "By all means, we can't have little Daine finding out about your betrayal, can we?"

"What betrayal?" Numair snapped. "I have betrayed no one, Varice, and you know it." His voice quietened, and he turned to face Varice, his tone making it hard for Daine to hear. "What happened to the Varice I knew in Carthak? Have you thought about that? Maybe I gave the notion of 'us' up long ago, when you wouldn't come with me?"

"What about at the Peace Talks?" she hissed. "You were more than happy to welcome me back into your arms then. What's so different?"

"What's different?" he asked. "_You_ are different. _I_ am different. I don't love _you_, Varice. I love Daine, and that's the way it'll stay. You can't change my mind, no matter how hard you try to seduce me." His voice dropped to a whisper; Daine scuttled forwards under the ledge of the hearth, hoping it would conceal her.

Varice shrieked, and threw her shoe at the mouse, missing. "Varice," Numair shouted, "don't!" as the woman lunged for the mouse. Knocking her aside, he grabbed Daine by the tail, placing her in his hand. "Is that you, Daine?" he asked quietly. Daine struggled in his grip, shaking, hoping he would think that if it was her, she would have remained still in his hands. Numair sighed. "Daine, is that you?" he asked again. When Daine simply shook more, he sighed, and went over to the door, opening it. Kneeling down, he placed the mouse on the ground gently, telling her, "Get away from here quickly, and don't let that woman catch you. Watch out for the mouse-catchers," he said in a soft voice. He stroked the mouse on the head, then stood, and closed the door in Daine's face.

* * *

Quickly, the mouse dashed across the floor for the cupboard. That was far too close for Daine's liking. Sliding through the gap between door and floor, she resumed her own shape. Bolting the door, she dressed quickly, then tried to fix her hair. Without a mirror, it was useless. Asking a palace cat if the way was clear first, she slipped out of the room, then walked noiselessly over to the cat, picking the ginger tabby cat up in her arms. Talking loudly to the cat, to make sure they knew she was there, she fumbled at the door for her key, only for Numair to open it for her. "Daine," he blushed. "Where have you been?" he eyed her hair. 

She smiled innocently, hoping he would not test her for lies. "Hello," she kissed him quickly on the lips, then, allowing a look of surprise to pass over her face, she said, "Varice, what a surprise. Are you feeling better?" The woman fixed her with a glare, and Daine turned back to Numair. "I went to see you on the balcony, and when I found you weren't there, I looked for you in the gardens. I couldn't find you, so I talked to the bat colonies instead. That's why my hair's a bit messed. I was looking for Kitten to fix it. Have you seen her?" she asked, the picture of naivety.

Numair stuttered. "Kitten? Yes she's here. She's in the bedroom, sweet. Varice was just leaving when you arrived," he glared at the woman. Varice scowled, and nodded.

Daine smirked inwardly, then yawned. "I understand. It's been a long day. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed." She placed the ginger tom on the ground, and walked through to the bedroom, the cat following.

"Share a bed with her animals too, do you?" Daine heard Varice sneer as she closed the door behind her. She could not hear Numair's reply, but she could hear the danger that tinged his voice when he said, "Good night Varice," and slammed the door behind her.

There was nothing for Daine to do now but get into bed and wait. She heard at least two bells pass before she fell into a restless sleep, wondering what 'betrayal' Numair had committed.

The nightmares returned that night, except no one was there to comfort her this time. Kitten had tried her best, varying the tones of her voice, and the cat had purred, rubbing his head under her cheek, but neither of them was Numair.

* * *

When she awoke late the next morning, feeling as if she had not slept at all, Daine rolled over to see an empty bed. It looked as if Numair had not slept on his side of the bed at all that night. Daine turned, rolling her face into his empty pillow, breathing in his scent. Unbidden, tears slid from her face to dampen the pillow. Waiting till the flow stopped, she slid out of bed and padded over to the wash stand. Washing her face in the chilled water as the bell chimed and the eleventh hour was called, she grimaced. What was so wrong that Numair hadn't even come to bed last night? she wondered. She dressed in a simple pair of breeches and a shirt, pulling an old tunic over the top. Intending to head for the stables, she found Numair curled in a chair in his living room in front of the fire. He turned when she opened the door, a small smile coming to his lips. His face was pale, and dark shadows were under his eyes. Coming over to them, Daine touched them, feeling him flinch slightly. "What happened to you last night?" she asked. "I thought I heard Varice leave soon after I went to bed. Did you go with her?" 

"No, Magelet," he smiled, his voice a whisper. "I just sat down to read and I must've dosed off, that's all." Something in his eyes flickered, a lie. "Did you sleep well, Magelet?"

"No," she said bluntly. Not sure whether she was telling him to simply let him know, or to guilt him, she added, "I had my nightmare again last night. All night long."

"Why didn't you get me, Magelet?" Numair whispered, his voice full of concern. He stood, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought you were working, I didn't want to disturb you," she said quickly.

He kissed her forehead, burying his face in her hair. "You shouldn't worry about interrupting me, Magelet. You are always a welcome intrusion," he murmured. Daine couldn't help but wonder if that last bit was true; she certainly hadn't looked welcome when she came in last night; hadn't sounded welcome when Numair had told Varice to leave so they wouldn't be caught. He released her. "Were you going somewhere, Magelet?"

"Oh, I was just going to go for a ride. You're welcome to come," she smiled, hoping that he would refuse her offer.

"No, I had best stay here, I think. I need to unpack my work." Seeing her look, he interpreted it as her offer to help him. "Don't worry Magelet; enjoy your ride. I will have a peaceful afternoon immersed in my work. Go," he shooed her out the room. She turned to smile, but Numair was already staring out the window, somewhere else.

* * *

Daine jogged to the Rider stables, where Cloud was kept; she didn't want to be interrupted, and prayed none of her friends were around to stop her. Quickly, she saddled Cloud, and rode out, heading into the forest. Cloud picked her way through forest silently, worried for her mistress. When they made their way into a clearing, she kicked Cloud into a gallop, racing down the long fields. She did not know how long they rode for, but eventually Cloud came to a walk, and then stopped on a rise next to a rock. Daine slid off, and hugged her face into Cloud's mane, crying slightly. – Will you tell me now what is wrong? Has the stork-man done something to you?– Daine told the mare everything, sparing no detail for her faithful mare. Eventually, the mare bared her teeth. – He thinks he can play with the People? The People will play with him for what he has done to you – she snarled. 

"No Cloud," she told her. "I don't know what he's done… just something's not right. I need to find out what's happening before I go rushing into anything." She played unconsciously with the ring on her finger as she sat in silence for a while, Cloud lipping her shirt. Eventually she sighed and glanced at the sun. "It's mid-afternoon. Maybe we should get back." Mounting Cloud with ease, the two picked their way back to the Palace.

Onau caught her outside the Rider stables. "Fancy torturing some trainees for the rest of the afternoon?" Seeing the look on Daine's face, she added, "It might help take your mind off things."

Daine smiled into her friend's face. "It might help if I knew what things were before I tried to take my mind off them." She explained everything to Onau, relieved to be able to tell someone who wouldn't threaten to bite Numair. "What do you think I should do?" she said finally, her voice shaking.

Onau sighed, hugging her friend. "I don't know," she said honestly. "How much do you know about Numair and Varice's relationship?

"Not much," Daine admitted, shrugging. "I know that when he was in Carthak, they were lovers, serious ones, and that when we were with the Peace Delegation, she was with him again. But she didn't come with him when he left the first time, although Lindhall says she turned proposals down. She was waiting for him. Maybe that's what she thinks his betrayal was, that he found someone else instead."

Onau sighed. "Maybe. Look, I know that Numair felt – strongly – for Varice, that he loved her. But that was in Carthak; that was a decade ago. Now, well, I've never seen him so happy, and that's down to you Daine, so don't forget it. He loves you."

Daine nodded, "I know." She shrugged as she remounted Cloud, and Onau her mare. "I just wish I knew what's happening." They rode into the field with the trainees. Daine, observant as ever, immediately noticed a stirrup too long, and bellowed at the offending rider, who, startled, fell from his horse to land in the mud.

* * *

At the end of the long afternoon, Daine slipped into the large bath with Onau and Buri behind. Daine was staring into space, not listening to the conversation, too tired to be thinking about anything else other than the hot water soothing her tired body. Startling, she realised Buri was talking to her. "What?" she blushed. 

"Nothing, I was just asking if you were alright after last night. Did you find out what that Kingsford woman was so upset about?"

Daine sighed and submerged herself in the water. It had been so nice just to forget… She resurfaced as Onau finished telling her the last of the tale. She looked at Buri's face; it bore a worried expression. "Do you want someone to have a word with him? I mean, maybe not me, but the King, or Raoul…" she trailed off when she saw Daine's face.

"I'd druther not think about it at the moment. I need to find out more. I just don't understand it really. Once I do… then I'll have to think about it. For now, though, I just want to have a nice hot bath. With that, she slipped back under the water, creating gills so she could breathe. Onau and Buri exchanged worried looks. Something was most definitely not right.

* * *

Daine stayed with the Riders all evening, only leaving when they were given their lessons on herb lore and the like. If she noticed that Onau followed her, she didn't acknowledge her. Silently she walked to a quiet section in the gardens, finding a little knoll which was rarely visited. She sank noiselessly onto the bench, as animals came to meet her. She sat still as birds surrounded her, perching on her shoulders and in her hair, and in the branches of nearby trees. Cats and dogs clamoured for her to pick them up, and swarmed at her feet and on the remainder of the bench. Pine martins, rabbits, all natural enemies, called a temporary ceasefire as silence fell. Onau shivered as she watched from her concealed spot at the woman surrounded by animals who sat in silence.

Suddenly, as one, all the animals keened, the unnatural noise filling the air of the knoll in which Daine sat and flooding over the rest of the gardens. The animals did not move, did not attack, merely emitted the grief which Daine was too scared to show herself, for fear that her marriage was over before it had even begun. Onau walked over to the girl, clearing a pathway for herself. Silently she sat next to her and enveloped Daine in a hug, stroking her hair and reassuring her in whispers. Slowly the animals quietened and dispersed, until only the flock of sparrows that had nested on Daine's shoulders remained, now perched on the bench and on Onau's shoulders. She waited until Daine's quiet crying subsided, her body's heaving receded, until Onau released her and looked her in the face. Finding her handkerchief, she soaked it in the stream that ran through the knoll, and, wringing it out, handed it to Daine, who wiped her eyes then scrubbed her face.

"Thanks," she murmured, wiping her nose on the tissue. She looked into Onau's face. "Sorry if I scared you like that, it's just…"

Onau nodded. "He loves you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally anyway. And he would not go anywhere with that woman, okay? You know he wouldn't. He keeps his promises, when he makes them."

Daine bobbed her head in reply; she knew he loved her – she could see it in his eyes everyday, and that night on the tower roof, fresh in her mind, reinforced the fact. She knew he loved her, she loved him, but she also knew Varice loved him too. There lay her problem.

* * *

Onau walked Daine back to her rooms in silence, speaking only when they reached the door. "Go and talk to him," she encouraged. "He'll only tell you what you already know. That he loves you, and not her. If you need me, you know where I am." 

Daine nodded. "You won't come in?"

Onau sighed. "No, you need to talk to that man of yours. Tell him what you're feeling. I shouldn't be there for that. Go," she nudged her friend towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

Daine put her hand on the door handle apprehensively, the sliding the key into the lock, opened it and pushed the door open. Nothing. Numair was not in the reception room, the study, the private living room or the bedroom. She sighed, wondering back into his study, then noticed a door ajar. Frowning she went to close it, then realised it was not the cupboard door she thought it was. Inside was Numair, mumbling to himself as he went about his work. So this was his workroom, she thought. She had always assumed it was just a closet of some kind. She stood and watched him for a while, not wanting to disturb him, then eventually turned to go.

"Daine?" he called.

She turned round. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is everything okay? It's just – I noticed – that something's different. The animals have all been acting strangely, Kitten won't come near me… What is it sweet?" He turned away from the counter to face her, bracing his arms on the surface and leaning back. His face was full of concern and worry, anxiety moved in his eyes.

She couldn't look at him. Eyes on her feet, she asked quietly, "What was Varice doing here last night?" She brought her eyes up to meet his; now it was his turn to look away.

"Look Daine, she was just congratulating –"

"Rubbish," she interjected. "She didn't look like she was congratulating us at all. In fact, when she stormed off after hissing at you, she looked slightly _less_ than being in a congratulatory mood. And _you_ were no better, leaving straight after her, then vanishing. Next thing I know, you're in here, talking about some betrayal or other. So Numair, what is it?" She took a deep breath, then continued, "What's the betrayal you have committed? Against me or her?"

"Betrayal – I haven't betrayed anyone!"

"That's not what she said last night."

"How did you hear –"

"Does it matter how I heard? The bit that's worrying me is _what_ I heard, Numair. So what is it?"

Numair looked at her, furious. "You believe what she said? Then she's winning, Daine," he cried, exasperated. "Can you not see, that's what she wants! She wants us to fall apart, so she can come and pick up the pieces! She's trying to pull us apart. If you believe the poison she spouts, then she'll only win." He crossed the room to Daine, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. He searched hers, then moved his head closer to hers. "I love you, Daine," he whispered, kissing her gently. She nodded, still unhappy, and walked out the room, leaving Numair staring after her. She didn't know whether to believe him or not anymore, whether it was just venom that Varice was using to separate them, or whether there was some degree of truth in what she said. She walked into the bedroom, and finding one of her dresses, began to get changed wordlessly. Numair walked into the room as she came out from behind the dressing screen.

"Where are you going?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he strode over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. "Where are you going?"

"I," she said, barely controlling the anger in her voice, "am going to the Ballroom. You can come, or you can stay here, whatever is fine by me. C'mon Kit," she called, and strode out the room, the dragon following in her wake. Behind her, she heard Numair call to her, "I love you Daine." When she didn't reply he sighed and crumpled on to the bed. What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! Just over half way through now i think...

Again, sorry to Varice fans - i don't particularly hate her, but this is just the way the story wanted to go...

Imshi - just one more bit to go, and then normal service will be resumed, honest, Sparrow's Lovely Lass - i felt sorry for him too... poor Numy..., estranged - the 'what had he done?' bit was open to interpretation, but i wrote it as more of him asking what he'd done, because he didn't know... USNA - here you go! Thanks again to all of you for reviewing - i hope your enjoying reading this as much as i did writing it... Please,**REVIEW MORE!**

* * *

When Daine returned from the ball, sadness and anger still clouding her face, she found the bed empty again. "It's my own fault," she told Kitten. "I shouldn't have stormed out like that." She sat down on the bed, her dress off, and half out of her shift, her head in her hands. Kitten chirped anxiously, her voice rippling and pooling in changing notes. Daine's ears pricked. Silencing the young dragon, she pulled on a robe and drew closer to the door, listening hard. The voices came not from the living room, but from the study beyond. Silently, she opened the door, and padded through to stand in the shadows behind the door that led into the room beyond. She could glimpse through the crack Numair, face like thunder, talking furiously in a hushed voice. "She's through there! You can't come charging in here to see me, because Daine is through there!"

"We couldn't risk getting caught, could we?" Varice walked up to the man, and ran her fingers along the underside of his jaw.

Numair froze, not moving. When his voice came, it crackled with anger. "Get out Varice. You have caused her enough pain already. This has nothing to do with Daine. Leave her out of it." He snatched her hand away from his face and held it in a vice-like grip, his knuckles white. "Get out."

Varice didn't move away; instead she drew closer, pressing her body against his, her face scant millimetres away from his. Slowly she moved her lips towards his, and kissed them, Numair still stock still. A strangled cry emitted from Daine's throat.

Numair blinked, and shoved Varice away from him. "Daine!" he cried. She slammed the door in his face, and ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind her as her world came tumbling down around her ears. Tears gushed from her eyes, their hot tracks marking her face. She crumpled to a heap at the bottom of the door as Kitten shrieked her rage at the mage. She could hear Numair pounding on the door from the other side, hitting it so hard that Daine could feel the vibrations run right through her. He shouted her name, demanding she open the door, but it was all she could do not to fly out the open window, never mind turning and facing him. Pain ricocheted through her chest, bursting into flames – was this how it felt to have your heart broken? she wondered dazedly.

The pounding stopped; she could hear a scuffle, then Jonathon's voice. "What's going on here?" Then his voice turned cold. "Get out Mistress Kingsford. Numair, go. Both of you, go." A soft tap came at the door. "Daine, are you alright? Daine, open up." She sighed, she could not disobey a royal command.

Thayet's voice came through the door. "Daine?" She stood up, and pulled her robe around her, trying to take control of herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned the key. The door swung open to reveal two worried pairs of eyes. That was all she could stand. Tears burst from her again as Thayet took her in her arms, soothing her. Eventually, she stopped, finding she had no more tears to cry. Thayet led her to sit on the bed. Wiping her eyes, Daine looked up. "Where's the King?" she mumbled.

"He went to speak to Numair. Besides, I didn't think you'd want him to see you cry." Daine laughed softly. "What happened?"

"I – did Onau and Buri tell you what happened yesterday?" Thayet nodded, her dark eyes sad. Daine swallowed. "Well, when I came back tonight, I spoke to him about it, and he said it was nothing, just _her_," she spat, "trying to cause trouble. And I didn't know if I believed him or not, so I left. And then I came back, and I saw her – I saw her – she – she kissed him. And he didn't stop her. Then he saw me and…"

"Oh, Daine," the older woman murmured, and hugged her again. Just then there was shouting outside, and a furious Cloud burst through the door, two men-at-arms trailing her.

Horrified, they stopped, bowing low to the Queen. "Sorry, your majesty. We couldn't stop her," they stumbled.

Thayet nodded. "That's alright. These are exceptional circumstances. Return to your posts, and – leave the horse." Daine clung to the mare's mane as she told her what had happened.

- I told you – the mare was furious. – I told you that we would show him, we would dominate him, and you refused our help –

"I know, Cloud, but –"

- But nothing Daine. We could have fixed him and he wouldn't have hurt you now – It was no use appealing to Cloud's brand of horse sense, Daine would never win.

There was a soft tap on the door, and the King walked in. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Daine nodded and sniffed. Behind him, Numair entered the room, face pale as he lingered in the doorway. Cloud snorted and lunged for the man.

"Cloud, NO!" she shouted, using her will. The King caught the horse's mane, and narrowly avoided being bitten.

- Why? – Cloud asked. – You said no last time, and look what happened – the mare snorted.

"Let him explain first. Then you can bite him," she said coldly.

"Daine!" Numair cried, shocked.

"What?" she spat. Ice gripped her. "Do you know how much you've just hurt me? Can you even comprehend how I'm feeling right now? It's not something you can look up in a book."

"Enough," the King interjected, voice firm. "There's been enough fighting here tonight. Either you can talk calmly to each other, or not at all. I don't know entirely what's gone on here, but I'm sure one of you will be kind enough to explain once Daine has dressed, and we have all had something to drink." He led Numair out of the room, talking in a hushed voice.

Daine sighed and slid behind the changing screen. Her hands were shaking and she struggled to button up her shirt. Thayet came to help her. "You know everything will be alright. It probably was just Mistress Kingsford stirring things to get her own way. He loves you. Come on," taking the woman's hand, she led her through to the other room, Cloud and Kitten trailing. Sitting Daine down, she took the chair next to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Daine smiled at the Queen, as Kitten scrambled up her leg to sit on her lap, and Cloud stood behind the chair, eyeing the mage angrily. – Just one bite Daine, to set the message into place? –

"Leave be, Cloud," Daine said softly. Whilst she had been dressing, someone had brought tea and biscuits. Now she reached for a cup of tea, feeling grateful for the warmth it filled her body with, chasing the coolness away.

"Now," Jonathon started, his eyes going from Numair's face to Daine's. "Will someone kindly tell me what has been going on? I thought, with the two of you so happy, that I would not have to mediate over an argument a night after your betrothal was announced." Daine could hear sadness in his voice. "I've already lost one friend at Court this month; I could do without another two falling out as well."

Daine took a deep breath, and holding back her tears explained everything that she'd seen and heard since meeting Varice at the ball the night before. Numair tried to interrupt, but had been stopped by Jonathon raising his hand, and a snort and baring of teeth by Cloud. When Daine finished, she sighed, looking at Kitten in her lap, and stroking the dragon. She couldn't look up, wouldn't, to see the look of shock on both the King and Numair's faces.

Jonathon turned to his mage. "And what, precisely, is you version of this tale?" he asked, his voice cool.

"There's not much different," Numair sighed. "I wish there was, but there isn't." He put his head in his hands, staring at the ground. Daine could hear the pain in his voice when he began to speak. "Last night, at the ball, I greeted Lindhall, and then Varice was there. I was shocked to see her, obviously so, because I thought she would have remained in Carthak. The fear you say you saw, Daine, it was fear of what she might do to us. She can be a very determined woman, when she knows what she wants. I didn't think there would be much she wouldn't do to try and end our relationship. So I left to the balcony, and I tried to think of what I could do. I don't know why I didn't tell you then – maybe I thought that you wouldn't notice, or mind, maybe, that her being there had shocked me. Then, I was on the balcony, and she came to me, and was trying to talk to me, get me angry, and I didn't want to ruin the evening by having a fight with her on the balcony, so we returned here. I thought it would be safe territory because I knew you would come back. Maybe she interpreted it differently." He sighed, looking up at Daine. "If I'd known she would hurt you so much, I would have left the ball with you then. I didn't think – I wasn't thinking right.

"Anyway," he continued, "we came back here, and she tried to seduce me. I pushed her away again and again, and she kept coming back. Then I told her, I told her I was in love with you, Daine, no one else. That we were to be married, and she could do nothing to change that. Then," he choked, "she slapped me." He touched his cheek. "She said I'd betrayed her, by finding some '_wench_'," he choked on the word. "She called you a wench, Daine! I told her to get out, to leave, that I didn't want her here, because I knew you would come back, and I didn't want you to hear her _poison_. Then Kitten came in, and you – did Kitten tell you, or the mouse?"

"I was the mouse," Daine said. Numair lifted his head to meet her eyes, and she could see something moving in his eyes: hope.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I told her I'd done nothing wrong, and you heard her. I told her I loved you, that I wasn't the same person I was in Carthak, that neither was she. It would never be the way it was before, because I love you. Then you came in, properly, and she left, after making a nasty comment. You heard?" he glanced at Daine, and she nodded. Numair blushed. "She asked if I shared a bed with the animals as well as Daine… I told her to get out, and she left. I didn't come through because I needed to think about what to do. I lost track of time, Magelet," he said, a small smile touching his lips. "Like I always do. The next thing I knew, you were coming through and it was morning." He rubbed his eyes, and then tugged his nose. "Then you went for a ride, and I tried to unpack." He gestured to the still half full boxes. "I didn't get very far. I kept trying to think about what I could do to stop her. She's got something planned, I know it, but I don't know what. Then when you spoke to me earlier, I tried to explain what she was trying to do, that she was trying to split us up. I thought you believed me – I didn't think she'd hurt you so much already. That's why, when you came back tonight, I was in my workroom. I was just about to come and talk to you, and I heard someone at the door, and it was her. I tried to get rid of her, get her to leave. I didn't want her to upset you anymore than you were already. Then she came up to me," he ran his hands through his hair. "I couldn't move, I didn't want her there – I tried to move, but then," his voice dropped to a whisper, it was choked. "Then, - then – she _kissed_ me."

He covered his eyes, trying to blot out the memory. "I froze; I couldn't even push her away. Then you were there Daine. You… you… I tried to stop you running, I wanted to explain. It's honestly not what you think. I love you," his voice trailed away.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Thayet sighed. "Well, I think it's time for a royal word with Varice," she said, looking meaningfully at her husband. "You or me?"

"I think a woman's touch would be best, don't you? Just make sure you don't offend her too much; our stance with Carthak –"

"I don't care about our stance with Carthak; I care about what she's done to our friends." Seeing Jonathon's look, she sighed. "I'll play nice. Just make sure you keep a tight leash on Buri and Onau. You have some good friends, youngling," she smiled at Daine. "I can leave you to handle this?" she asked her King. When he nodded, she turned back to Daine, "Try not to have any more arguments tonight, okay? I'll come by in the morning, if you're not down at the Riders." She hugged the woman tightly. "If you don't want to stay here tonight, there's always a bed at the barracks," she whispered. "Take care," she said, and left for her 'word' with Varice.

Jonathon turned to Numair. "And that's all of it? There's not a seemingly insignificant detail that you've missed out? One that could make things worse if it were to come out at a later date?"

Numair looked up at Daine, his eyes boring into hers. "That's all of it. I swear in the name of Mithros and the Goddess, that's all of it. Put me under a truth spell if you must. That's the truth."

Jonathon nodded. "I don't think there's any need for that, do you? Daine?"

Daine shrugged her shoulders. "No, if Numair says it's the truth, then it's the truth. I believe him." Some of the coldness in her heart melted. She felt a smile tug at her mouth; just a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "I don't think you need to bite him, Cloud." The mare snorted as Jonathon laughed; she wasn't so sure, but if Daine said so, then she must listen. "Yes, Cloud, you must. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my horse back to her stable."

"I can leave you two to discuss the finer details of your reconciliation? Don't tell me what the details are, though. I'm not sure I'll want to know." Jonathon stood up, and stretched. "Mithros, it's been a long day; if you'll excuse me, I'm for bed. Once I've found my Queen that is. If it weren't Varice she was having a 'word' with, I'd rescue whoever it was; I've been on the receiving end of one of those things, and they are not pleasant."

Numair snorted. "She deserves it."

"That is as may be, Numair, but sometimes I wouldn't wish one of those on my worst enemies. If Thayet has anything to do with it, I don't think Varice will still be here at the end of the week. I'd give her two days at most. Good night, you two."

Once the King had left the room, Numair turned to Daine. "I'm forgiven?" he asked quietly.

Daine nodded. "Next time, tell me if you think one of your old lovers is going to try to divide us; it'll save us both so much heartache." She smiled. "Next time, I might not stop Cloud."

The mare snorted – Nor should you. –

"That's enough from you for tonight. Back to the stables with you, missy." She looked at Numair. "You'll come with me? I'd like the company."

He smiled. "Of course I will Magelet." He crossed the room and swept her into a tight hug. "I love you. C'mon Magelet. Let's get your grumpy old horse back to her stable. If you want, I could buy you a nice, placid tempered horse." He yelped as Cloud lunged for him.

"No thanks, Numair," she laughed. "Cloud keeps an eye out for me and she's a good friend. You on the other hand, Master Numair, are just a pesk." She laughed at his outraged face, and holding his hand in her left hand, and Cloud's bridle in her right, she left to take her horse back to the Rider Stables. Onau saw them and smiled, relieved to see the couple handfast once more. Once Cloud was returned, the two walked back up the hill to the Palace, taking in the cool night air and clear sky. The two dawdled up the hill, wordlessly looking at the stars above them. When they reached the top of the hill, Numair turned them and the couple took in the view.

Daine sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," he smiled. "But not as beautiful as you…" he leaned down and kissed her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

She giggled. "You know Numair, seducing me won't get you anywhere…" she trailed off as he kissed her on the lips, starting softly then building force until both could do nothing but cling to each other and gasp. "But it'll put you someway to getting back into my good books."

Numair grinned. "Oh, well then, if that's the case, you and I are off to bed then."

"You won't get away with it that easily, you know." She was cut off by Numair kissing her.

"No, but I'll try my best." He stopped, and sobered suddenly. "You know I mean it when I say I love you, don't you?"

"I've never doubted it Numair."

"Yes, but – this thing with Varice – I did nothing to encourage her, you understand? Nothing intentional. I didn't want any of it. You believe me?" He took her hands, and crouched a little so he could see into her face. "If there's the tiniest doubt, Daine, tell me, and I'll do everything I can to put it right again."

"I believe you, Numair. It's just, I didn't know what to think – you weren't talking to me, you didn't come to bed, I thought you were avoiding me, that maybe you thought you'd made a mistake. I –"

"Daine," Numair interrupted. "You are as far from a mistake as I could ever be. You are the one thing in my life that I know everything is right with, is right about. I've made mistakes before, plenty of them, but you are not one of them." He straightened. "I believe Thayet made some mention of you working for the Riders tomorrow. I think that therefore, the best thing for us to do is get you to bed, because we won't be able to lay a-bed in the morning." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "I love you, Magelet. Never think otherwise, and never _ever_ forget it."

* * *

Training with the Riders the next morning, Daine could not help but let her mind wonder to the night before, when the two had eventually returned to their rooms, where Numair had proved his love for her. Every so often, she would feel a smile stretch over her face, and would have to shake her head to clear her mind.

The other Commanders watched her. "I don't even want to know how they made up," Buri muttered under her breath.

Thayet, standing next to her, retorted, "You know perfectly well how they did, and it's a good thing too."

Onau nodded. "I don't think I would have been able to cope seeing the animals all so fidgety again. That thing she did where they just cried – she didn't even utter a sound, she wasn't even crying. It was only when I came up to her that… I'd much prefer it if she was happy. I think it may have knocked some sense into Numair as well, seeing her so upset. I don't think she'd been so sad since I first met her… When will 'Mistress' Varice be on her way then?"

"Oh well, Jon's betting that it'll be tomorrow, and I think most other wagers I've heard are putting it by the end of the week. I personally," Thayet grinned wolfishly, "don't think she'll make the day. The sooner she leaves the better. That's the impression I left her with anyway."

"Are you women going to stand around all day gossiping like crows?" Sarge interrupted. "There are more important things to be doing than blathering, and if you must, do it somewhere else."

"You just don't want to hear the details, you old man," Thayet laughed, and the women returned their attention to the trainees before them.

* * *

Varice left that night. Numair didn't go, but Daine wanted to check that she left all the same. She was joined upon the battlements by the King and Queen and Onau.

"Making sure she's leaving?" Onau asked quietly.

Daine nodded. "Best safe than sorry. I don't want her hanging around any longer than she has to be, so I just thought I'd make sure."

As Varice rode out of the gates, a scowl on her face, she turned to view the Palace. Daine waved politely; Varice's scowl deepened.

Thayet laughed, then turned to her husband. "That is twenty Gold Nobles you owe me, _sire_."

Jonathon raised his hands in protest. "I said no such thing!"

"Ah, but you did. You said last night, and I quote: 'Twenty Gold Nobles says she'll last two more days.' Well, sire, 'two more days' is tomorrow, so pay up." Jonathon sighed heavily and reached for his belt purse. "If you'd wanted her to last longer, you should have spoken to her yourself. Like I was going to let her away with what she did."

"What exactly did you tell her? Or is that something to be discussed in private quarters?" Onau asked.

Thayet sighed. "Probably. Nevertheless, I shall tell you anyway." Ignoring the warning look she received from her King, she proceeded, "I told her that if she was still here when the sun sank again I would chase her from the Palace myself. That if she ever went within ten leagues of Daine I would hear of it, and if she even laid a finger on wither Daine or Numair, in any way, then she would have me to answer to. And my husband, of course."

Jonathon sighed. "I thought you were supposed to be handling the situation delicately?"

"I handled it in the politest manner possible, my lord. I told her with the greatest decorum, and merely the slightest hint of a threat."

Jonathon shook his head, and led the party down the stairs, his arm around Thayet's waist. Onau and Daine followed, grinning from ear to ear. With Thayet on her side, Varice was unlikely to cross either Daine of Numair again; the Queen had more than a threat of danger about her when she was angry, and a temper to match the Lioness's when she lost it, however rarely. It was something Daine wished everyday never to witness.

* * *

Life at the Palace fell into routine after that; Daine helped everyday with the Rider's training, in riding and in archery. The new season began and fresh pages arrived at the Palace. Daine and Numair heard little of the girl that had caused so much grief between the Lioness and the King, and what little they did hear they passed to George; Alanna was suspiciously quiet on the matter. When Numair had asked her if she had anything planned, she refuted all knowledge of anything, saying she was too busy concerned with updating the Swoop's defences to even wonder. Numair wondered; they knew Myles kept Alanna up to date on all the happenings of Court life, and they doubted very much if he left Alanna uninformed of the matter, never mind whether Alanna would follow the King's orders and refrain from all contact. Early one morning, a few weeks before the midwinter festival, a messenger came to the door, bringing Numair and Daine out of their bed. He bore with him a small package and a letter written in Alanna's scrawl. Breaking the seal and reading the letter, Numair sighed.

"What is it, sweet?" Daine came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her cheek against his bare back.

"This package," he said, waving it, "is for Page Keladry. We are to give it to her, anonymously, from Alanna, for her Midwinter gift. What is she _thinking_?"

"Oh," Daine managed. "So this is why she's been so quiet, I'm guessing."

"It would seem so." Handing the letter to Daine, he examined the box, his fire flowing over it.

"Are you looking at what it is? That's cheating Numair! How am I supposed to give you your present without you already knowing what it is?" she cried exasperatedly.

"Calm down sweet. I'm not looking. I merely felt magic in it and wondered what it was. Healing magic, strong as well. Alanna's own creation if I'm not mistaken. Which I rarely am," he smirked.

Daine hit him playfully on the chest. "Again, how am I supposed to give you anything magical if you test what it is before you've opened it?"

"I won't, I promise. You're giving me something magical?" he teased. "Let us return to the question at hand. How are we supposed to get this dratted thing to Page Keladry without anyone finding out? I would have thought George, with all his connections, could have given it to her without anyone the wiser."

"Maybe George doesn't know," Daine put in.

"That, Magelet, is what worries me."

"Well, getting it to her is easy. We can put it outside the woman who looks after the pages room, with a note, and she'll give it to her. No one need know."

Numair sighed. "I suppose. The other question is, are we to accept Alanna's invitation? Alanna has invited us to Trebond for Midwinter – would you like that, sweet?"

Daine sighed – she had hoped secretly to have Numair to herself for their first Midwinter together, but it would be nice to see Alanna and George and the children. "Yes, I don't see why not. Will the King let us go though?"

"I don't see why not, but then, is he likely to let his two favourite mages go wondering off for the Midwinter festival all on their own?" Numair sighed. "It would be nice to get away from the Palace for a while though, away from all the flirtations and the like." Daine glared at him. "Not my flirtations, Magelet, the only person I flirt with is you, but the general flirtations of Court, and the vanity of it all."

Daine laughed. "You, Numair, are the vainest person I know! Always primping and preening – you look in every reflective surface along the way, just to see if a single hair has slipped out of place. You have more lotions for your face and hair and skin than even Thayet!" she exclaimed.

"But you love me for it."

"Yes Numair," she sighed. "I love you."

"Good. I love me too." With that, he kissed his fingers and then placed them on his cheek, flouncing out the room leaving Daine shocked, with nothing to do but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Another chapter awaits you! Sorry it took longer than i was expecting - i was hoping to get it up at the start of the week, but i've been busy on other fics and life in general, and my brother finally returned from hols with the new HP. Anyway, should have at least one chp up at the weekend.

Em, the plot gets a little far-fetched again, but it works for me!

Thanks once again to my reviewers! estranged, bring back padfoot (i wholeheartedly agree with your name btw), USNA, Tortall's Resident Wildchild and Daine (I'll let you in on a secret... i've already written almost all of it, I'm just editing mostly)

Disclaimer: Once again, none of these characters belong to me because they're owned by TP, except Loki who appeared a few Chps. back and won't be appearing again... If these characters really were mine, i would be publishing this as a book, and not on here...

* * *

It took some persuading to let Jonathon finally allow the pair to leave for Midwinter. Finally, Thayet had reminded him sternly that the only reason they were going to see Alanna and George away from the Palace in the first place was his fault, and if he wanted them to stay put, he should make up with Alanna. Jonathon had given in after that, quailing visibly under Thayet's harsh tone. They travelled a week before the festivities began, accompanied by Sir Myles and his wife Eleni, and finally arrived in Trebond six days later, having been delayed by bad weather.

They were greeted by Aly and Alan astride their two small ponies, and a gruff looking tall man. This was Coram, master of Trebond, and Alanna's childhood mentor. The children rushed to them, their horses spraying mud behind them. Once they had greeted the group, the eight riders travelled down the remainder of Trebond Road.

Arriving at the small castle, they were greeted by a flurry of servants, taking their horses and packs and leading them to their rooms where hot steaming baths waited. Daine beat Numair to it, and slid in gratefully, a smile covering her face; Goddess she was glad to be out of the cold and mud. Numair scowled when he found her in the bath behind the changing screen. Daine peeped an eye open and grinned at the mage who merely glowered at her and stalked off.

"You know, Numair, you could join me if you really wanted – there's enough room here for two, even when one of them is you."

Numair meandered round the screen, a sly smile spreading across his face. "You know Magelet, it really wouldn't be proper. What if someone were to catch us?" he asked innocently.

Daine smirked. "You know as well as I do that no one here would care any less whether we shared a bath or not – we share a bed."

Numair grinned. "Well in that case." He shed his clothes quickly, stumbling as his foot caught in the leg of his breeches as Daine giggled. Coming round behind Daine, he picked up the large jug that was filled with hot water. "Are you ready?" She nodded. He poured it over her head, washing the suds in her hair away, letting it trickle down over her scalp. He rubbed his hands in her hair; Daine relaxed, enjoying the feeling. His hands slid down to her neck, rubbing her shoulders. Pausing for a moment, he twisted so he faced her back, his feet in the bath and slid down into the bath behind her. He pulled her back so she leant against his chest, his legs around her. Kissing her shoulders and neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She half twisted to see him. "Numair!" she whispered, shocked. Numair's only reply was to meet her eyes with his as he kissed her shoulder. She turned round so that she faced him; Numair growled and pulled her down to meet him. Lips met in a desperate and hungry kiss, leaving the two gasping. Numair slid under the water, taking Daine with him. Opening her eyes against the sting of the soap, she saw the mage grinning; he blew bubbles in her face. She surged upwards and shrieked, barely managing not to swallow half the bath tub water as she did so. Numair surfaced, laughing, and hugged her as she shook. "Love you."

She scowled at him, and bringing water up with her hand, splashed his face. The look of shock on his face forced a laugh out of her. "Love you too."

A knock came on the door and George's voice drawled, "When you two lovers are quite finished, you may want to come and join the festivities."

Daine giggled at the appalled look on Numair's face as he swore at the man on the other side of the door.

"Is that any way to greet your host?" came the reply, and they could hear George chuckling as his footsteps receded.

"C'mon Numair. We'd best get dressed."

* * *

When the two finally emerged, blushing, it was to knowing looks from George and Coram, who promptly stopped when their respective ladies elbowed them in the ribs. Alanna greeted Numair with a hug, and Daine with a kiss. Catching sight of Daine's ring on the chain around her neck, she gasped, exclaiming, "Goddess, that's a beauty." She grinned up at Numair. "How much did that set your coffers back oh mighty mage?" Numair blushed and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"He won't tell me," Daine sighed. "Can you get it out of him?"

George grinned. "I'll give it my best shot." He came up to them and eyed the ring. "Careful where you go with that one. You wouldn't want to lose it to a lucky rogue. I can teach you some signs if you want, to let you pass, but then I'm sure you can defend yourself, and if you can't then you have an army of animals to help you, not to mention Master Mage over there." The Baron grinned, then made a joke about at least having of waited till they'd gone to bed.

"Not something I remember ye doin'," Coram growled at the man.

"Ignore him, Daine," Alanna said, aiming a kick at her husband, then cursing as he dodged out her way and caught her foot. Smiling cruelly, a mischievous glint in his eye, he took one step backward, then another, forcing the Lioness to hop to keep her balance. Alanna grabbed Daine's shoulder, fighting for her balance as she tried to keep up with her husband. She twisted her foot, forcing George to turn, and then flicking her other leg up in a scissor movement. George yelped and let go as Alanna came crashing to the ground, rolling over and up. "See old man! I can beat you, so don't try and be smart with me."

George shrugged and wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist. "Never did I doubt it." George leaned closer to Alanna's face, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"That's enough of that," Coram interrupted. "Is there not something ye wanted to discuss with the two, after you called them all the way up here?"

George sighed regretfully, and loosened his grip on Alanna. "Aye, there is. When we were at the Swoop, the earthquake. You said you saw orange and gold magic lass. Are you sure?" George led them through to a room, obviously a study, where Myles and Eleni already waited. Closing the door, George locked it as Alanna flicked purple balls to the corner of the room, a spell against eavesdropping. When the spell was in place, Alanna turned and sank into a chair, drawing her knees up beneath her chin.

"Is this really necessary?" Daine asked quietly.

Alanna nodded her head. "We believe so. All that we've found makes for uncomfortable reading." She reached over to the desk and handed the pile of documents on it to Numair. He flicked through them, his eyes skimming over the pages, his eyebrows rising. "This is worrying reading Alanna – it's hard to believe that it's at all possible."

Alanna shook her head. "I know. That's why I'm asking for your help." Numair handed the documents to Daine. "We're not entirely sure how to handle it."

Daine read through them. They seemed to detail the life of Duke Roger of Conté, who had lead an attack on the King at his coronation, using the very ground itself as a weapon. Alanna had slain him in the vaults of the Palace – Daine had seen Alanna's old sword embedded in the rock there. There was also mention of various advanced spells – Daine didn't bother to read through the processes involved in them, merely their outcome. The Sorcerer's Sleep she had heard of; it was what the Duke had used when Alanna killed him the first time so that he could be brought back to life. It wouldn't work, however, on a body that had been burned. Various other spells were detailed, each more sinister looking than the last, finishing with the ability to harness someone's magical Gift, dead or alive, to use at your own will.

"Shouldn't you speak to Jon about this?" Numair asked. "He can set the mages at the university to reading through the library. There's only so much I can do without beginning to look things up."

Daine spluttered. "With your encyclopaedic knowledge of the entire magical history of the Eastern lands?"

Numair smirked at her as George spoke. "We've sent him the details, and Myles has spoken to him about it, but my lass here is still to stubborn to speak to him."

Alanna stood. "Well, until the prig overrules that oaf of a training master, why should I? He deserves everything he gets."

"Alanna, will you calm down?" George stood, putting his hands on Alanna's shoulders and propelling her back down into her seat.

"Yes my dear," Myles put in. "I fear we may have greater dangers to worry about than whether you are allowed to speak to Page Keladry. I keep an eye out for her – she does well already, despite the fact that she fights. But then, you were not much different, were you? You both have a powerful sense of wrong and right, and you'd follow your Code of Chivalry to the end, but this is a matter for another discussion." He smiled kindly at his adoptive daughter. "Put your anger with the King aside and concentrate on your priorities."

Alanna sighed and pulled her legs up, hiding her face behind them as her fingers drummed her knees. George stood behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, whispering in her ear. Finally, she nodded and lifted her head, and George smiled and sat back down in his seat, pulling it closer to Alanna's and taking her hand in his. "Now," he said, "we have to find some way of tackling the problem."

"Well, first of all, we have to establish exactly what the problem is," Myles sighed. "We still can't be exactly sure. If this is Duke Roger's power, and we have little way of knowing if it is –"

Alanna intercepted, "It must be. It was orange, who else?"

Numair answered in a dubious tone. "There must be plenty of mages with orange Gifts, Alanna." When she went to interrupt, he turned to Daine. "We could look and see what you saw, if you don't mind? I would need to enter your mind though. Or Alanna, as she has far more experience than I of what the magic looks like."

Daine nodded. "Do I need to do anything?" She had seen Numair and Alanna do this kind of trick many times before, but had never had it done to her.

"No youngling," Alanna smiled. "I just need to connect – I won't see anything but what I'm looking for." Coming over to Daine and crouching in front of her, she put her fingers on her temples as violet flowers danced behind Daine's eyes. "Just relax." Images flashed in front of Daine's eyes, then there it was, the image of the cliff covered in a white net, and beneath it, orange and gold flares. Suddenly, the image disappeared and Daine swayed a little. Alanna stood up, frowning, and placed the back of her hand against Daine's forehead. Numair handed her a glass of water, which Daine swallowed.

"I'm okay now," she announced, a faint smile on her face. She still felt a little wobbly, but it was nothing she hadn't felt before. Alanna pulled away, a strange look on her face.

"It was Roger's magic alright. But it was tinged with something…"

"Immortal magic," Daine supplied. "It was definitely immortal, and wild." Numair looked at her. "You know it was," she told him. "You felt it through me."

"So, the magic combined three different types – Roger's Gift, immortal, and wild. We have to work out how the combination was arrived at," Numair sighed.

"The obvious solution," Myles put in, "is that whoever harnessed Roger's magic is either immortal, or controls immortals."

"But the wild magic?" George asked.

"Some immortals carry wild magic," Numair said, "akin to the animal which they are most closely derived from, but _only_ those that have no human element to their composition, such as centaurs. So unicorns have horse magic in them, the magical appearance of a Taurus is similar to that of a bovine. Mixed immortals like Griffins have a balance between cat and eagle, although the dominance as to which species varies from individual to individual, but any traces that immortals do have of wild magic is very, _very_ faint – it's not something that you can usually sense, is it, Daine?"

Daine shook her head, "But it was definitely there this time. There was no mistaking it."

"It's possible it could have been amplified in some way," Numair pondered aloud, tugging his nose. "How though? There are many ways to actually increase you magical Gift – well, not increase, but spread it over a larger area than normal."

"You mean like in Dunlath, where Tristan Staghorn used image magic?" Daine queried.

"Exactly like," he smiled at her. "In theory, that could magnify the immortal magic to the point where Daine could sense the wild element to it."

"So, ruling out immortal mages for the time being – we have no way to discriminate between one or another – let us look at possible human mages who have the power to do such a thing," Myles decided.

"There are only a few mages _potentially_ strong enough in the Eastern lands to do such a thing," Numair commented. "Alanna, Jon, Harailt and myself in Corus, Master Dassjon in the City of the Gods, and Master Janassra of Galla."

"I doubt that I could manage it actually. Not quite to the same success you could, and it's not something I would be willing to try. I've had magic other than my own attached to me before – it's not something I would be willing to repeat, and that was my twin's Gift. There would be no other magic closer than his to my own, but still, it made me ill."

"We can discard our names anyway," Numair added. "You and I are both the least likely candidates to try to send the Swoop crashing to the ground; it's your family home, and I was in it. Jon, Harailt and Dassjon can also be excluded for similar reasons, and I doubt Janassra's Gift is powerful enough to send such a force from Cria, and besides, Galla is allied with Tortall – such an act could be construed as war, and we would have had notification of that by now," he paused for a moment and thought, tugging his nose. "There is one other possibility." The others looked at him. "Well, there was. Inar Hadensra. He would be the only other powerful mage in the Eastern lands able to do such a thing, but I killed him at Legann."

"What about a Carthaki? A renegade of course," George added quickly. "Kaddar does his best, but I know he can't control all his nobles, and some of them are at the University, and are fare powerful themselves by all accounts."

Myles tugged his beard as he considered who it could be, as the others glanced at each other. Finally, Daine spoke up. "What about Varice Kingsford?"

"Impossible," Numair said immediately. He blushed as Daine eyed him sharply. "I'm not defending her, but she doesn't have that sort of power. She doesn't even have a Mastery."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she couldn't do it," Alanna pointed out. "Hadensra didn't have a black robe, but he had the skill and power to, if he'd wanted."

"But," Numair began.

"Varice Kingsford is a possibility then."

"Why though?" Numair said. "I mean, she has no reason to."

Daine looked at him. "You know as well as I do that she does." She twiddled with the ring on her neck chain, breaking eye contact with him. "She's shown that already."

Numair sighed. "She has, but she didn't know about the engagement before it was announced."

"That may not necessarily be the case, Numair. We knew about it," Alanna said as George nodded.

"But you're our friends!" Numair exclaimed. "There's no way she could have known."

"What's to say she doesn't scry on you? Did you never scry on her when you left Carthak?" Daine demanded. "You've never scryed on me?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"But nothing, Numair," Daine cut in.

Eleni nodded, "There is every way she could have found out about it. I heard plenty of whispers before it was announced officially, even before you'd returned to the Palace. Soldiers and knights who retuned from Legann were full of news, and I know I heard it mentioned more than once. You know these rumours and speculations spread like wild fire."

Numair sighed, "Varice is a possibility then. But where did she get enough power to do such a thing? And to control an immortal's power? It still makes it hard to believe."

"Well, if she managed to harness and control Roger's power, then she could control an immortal," Alanna said.

"There is the possibility that she used some sort of slave collar to control an immortal. Could she force it to use it's magic that way?" Myles queried.

"It's an option, I suppose," Numair commented, rubbing his head. "But we still don't know if it is Varice. There was none of her magic involved in the net, was there?"

Daine shook her head. "I only saw gold and orange."

"But if she had brought Roger back?" George asked.

"Impossible," Alanna snapped.

"I know you don't like the possibility, lass, but what if?" Coram growled.

"His body was burned on Traitor's Hill!" Alanna exclaimed. "I set the torch to his pyre myself! I speared him with Lightning! He can't have survived, not a second time."

"What about a variation on the Assemblage Spell?" George asked. "She could easily have gathered that information from the Imperial University, maybe even changed it to work for her purposes."

"How?" Alanna demanded.

"You know as well as I that if you go about it the right way, you can weave anything into the net of a spell. It's like a tapestry. Mayhap she could've altered the spell in some way so that it gathered even the tiniest ashes." Alanna shook her head vigorously, her face pale against her flash of copper hair, but George continued regardless. "It can be done, lass."

"And if Roger is involved in some way, then it would make sense to target the Swoop. He knows that that's where your home is, your family. He might not have thought to see if you were there or not – attacking your family would hurt you the most," Myles spoke kindly.

"And if it was Varice – well, then killing me wouldn't hurt her plans to get you back, would it?" Daine asked.

Numair shook his head sadly. "That's why I wanted you away – to keep you safe."

"I know," Daine said quietly.

"Well I for one am glad you came back," George interrupted. "We'd be in a fair bind if you hadn't."

"Anyway," Alanna stepped in. "We only have one person with a possible motive, and it's debatable as to whether she has enough power. Anyone else? Numair?"

"Well, Tristan Staghorn had some circle of influence in Carthak. Maybe one of his friends is out to get revenge on me." Numair sighed.

"Maybe he was friends with Varice," Daine reminded him.

"Possibly. Maybe she has an accomplice."

"Why can't you just accept that maybe, since you last saw her, Varice has changed?" Daine snapped. "She's obviously not the same woman she was – you said that yourself! Maybe she's increased her power, got stronger. Maybe, Numair, just maybe, she's not all sugar and spice anymore. You said she could be determined, when she wants. Maybe she wants us apart. Maybe she wants me dead! Maybe she can do it on her own, without help. You don't know this woman anymore Numair," she said more kindly, "you haven't known her for a long time."

"I know Magelet. I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to defend her, it's just – it's hard to think she could've changed so much."

"But you've seen that she has, Numair! She's already tried to drive us apart once," she looked at him. More quietly she added, "She nearly did."

"She couldn't do that, Daine. You know that," Numair held her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Maybe she came closer than you thought." Daine stood and looked at Alanna, tugging her hand out of Numair's grip. "Can I get out please? I need some air."

Alanna sighed, and, waving her hand, made a hole in her magic at the door. Daine unlocked it and walked out. She lent back against the door, and behind her could feel the magic returning to it's place. She sighed. It seemed Numair had almost forgotten about that night, the night when she had felt her heart be ripped to a hundred small pieces. Numair had stitched it back together, telling her what had happened, and showing a growing love and care for her daily, but the pain was still there at the back of her mind, threatening to come out and shred her heart once again.

Blinking away the tears which burned her throat and eyes, she decided the best thing to do would be to find a way out of the castle. Mud still covered the ground outside, and she wanted to feel air beneath her. Asking a few servants for directions, she found her way to the top of a turret, and stopping for a moment to embrace the wind as it whirled around her, she let her clothes drop away from her and soared into the wind. As it whipped around her, she felt for a thermal, and was dragged up into the air, climbing so she could see the whole of Trebond in a matter of seconds. She flew, taking in the view, from the woods and flat plains far to the South to the mountains that were Tortall's border with Scanra in the North. The wind blew her towards those mountains now, and she let it carry her to them, not caring how far she went, simply enjoying the breath of air under her wings.

Crows joined her, and they turned and wheeled in circles, falling closer and closer to the ground then pulling up suddenly in an almost vertical climb. She judged a little over an hour had passed since her departure for Trebond, and slowly, regretfully, made her way back.

It was then she noticed something which should not be there, something which, in her upset when she had left, she had overlooked. Now she glided closer for a better look. In a small basin on one side of a small bluff, there were a series of small camp fires, and tents. The land was barren around them, picked clean of the small amount of game there was at this time of year. Daine dared not fly in closer; it was likely that she would be targeted as fair game also if they spotted her. Wheeling around, she fled to the castle.

On the turret, Numair awaited her, clothes in hand. She tumbled down to meet him, landing without grace on his outstretched arm.

"I'm sorry," he began. Daine shook her crow's head and tugged at the clothes. Numair nodded and carried her down to their room. "I am truly sorry though Magelet. I didn't mean to sound like I was defending her, it's just –" he shook his head. "I know how much it must've hurt you Daine – I could see it in your face. The pain in your eyes that night – it made me want to kill myself just for causing you that. I want to make it up to you – I thought that I already had. Not all of the pain, but I thought I'd helped clear some of it away. I want to take it all away Daine, every last bit. Just tell me how." He reached the door for their room and carried her in. She took off, and landed behind the changing screen, resuming her own shape. "Daine?" he asked, his voice puzzled.

"Not now, Numair," she breathed.

"But Daine –" he began.

She stepped out from behind the screen, buttoning her shirt. "I saw something, Numair. I think it's a bandit camp. At least a hundred strong."

He walked over to her, his long strides covering the room in seconds. "Where?" he demanded, hands on her shoulders.

"Just to the north-west. I can show it on a map." Sitting down on the bed, she pulled one sock on, then the other. "Tell the others; I'll be down in a moment." Numair nodded and turned to go; she caught his arm. Puzzled, he turned to look at down at her. She pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed his lips. "I love you."

Numair smiled his dazzling smile, the one he reserved only for her. "I love you too, Magelet. Be quick."


	12. Chapter 12

USNA, ShadowPirate and Narm's Boreas – thank you so much for reviewing!

Also, for those of you who were so kind as to review my random one-shot Midnight which decided to write itself this week! Sorceress Shadow Rain, nativewildmage (hey, you weren't boring me, I happen to really like Romeo & Juliet… and its kinda given me another idea…), My Only Sunshine, an, Narm's Boreas (again!) and FanFictionFantom – you are all far too kind for your own good! Although, I have to admit, I am quite proud of it… : ) I do agree with you, Sunshine, I did find them, Daine esp., to be a bit OOC, but generally not too bad… I don't know if I'm going to write more on it – seriously, all I did was read the word 'midnight' and this whole scene popped into my head and wrote itself as I typed – I don't want to try and force anything out, but I will have a think about it, I promise. There does seem to be quite a few of Numair's P.O.V's of when they do tell each other floating around, although I do have little bits popping into my head now… I'll see what comes of them.

Now, not that I'm about to stop updating or anything (maybe I should say I am…) but I do like it when you review… makes me all warm and fuzzy inside :D

Disclaimer: just thought I'd pop one of these in… yes, so, Tamora's, not mine… mores the pity…

Now, on with the story!

* * *

She found the others in the library, with a map stretched over the table in front of them. Alanna turned to her, her face cool, but with the slightest bit of concern in her eyes. "Where about were they exactly?"

Daine studied the map carefully, following the lines drawn that marked the contours of the land until she found what she was looking for. "Here," she pointed at a spot no more than ten leagues away.

"I'll skin that captain," Coram growled. He shifted uncomfortably as he studied the map as George marked the bandits' positions. Coram picked up several coloured stones, placing them on the map. "If we come here, here and here…"

"Then we can back them up against the cliff," Alanna finished, smiling at her old mentor. "A line of men-at-arms along the top, to ensure that none get away. How many horses, Daine, can you tell?"

Daine felt for a moment. "About fifty. I would ask the People to attack the camp, but there are so little nearby already – they've picked the land clean. The only animals I can sense are those that are hibernating, and to wake them up and ask them to work, that would be to kill them. We can use the birds as sentries though."

George nodded. "How many of the horses can you ask to get away?"

"I can set them to chewing their ties, but I don't know how many that would free immediately, or for when we need them. We're going in now?"

Alanna nodded, "They're close enough to attack either tonight or in the morning. We can't risk it. We have to go now. How many men-at-arms can you muster?"

"We're only allowed forty. Will that be enough?"

Alanna nodded. "Not forgetting me. George?" she queried, and smiled as the man nodded, grinning wolfishly.

"You think I would miss a chance to work in the field, when I get so few?"

"No," Alanna admitted. "Daine, Numair?"

Daine nodded fervently. "My bow can do as well as anything else. I can help control their mounts too."

Numair merely nodded. Alanna smiled, then looked at her father. Myles sighed, "As a knight, my duty allows me to do little else. I have no armour though."

Coram grunted. "We have spares in the armoury. Cooper?"

"No, I prefer to work without it. So much more flexible," he grinned. "Besides, when have I ever used armour? None gets close enough!"

"No cockiness, thank you," Alanna nudged her husband. "Your mother'll skin me if you get hurt, laddybuck. Rispah?"

"My aunt and I will see what we can do from here. We need to guard the castle."

Alanna nodded as if she'd expected nothing less. "How many men can we spare?"

Coram shook his head. "None. The men and women from the village will do well enough, if they get close. You saw no more?"

Daine shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't think to look – when I saw them, I flew back here as quickly as I could. They didn't look as if they were about to move though – fairly settled in."

"That's good – we've got the jump on them," Alanna said, thinking hard. "Coram, we are under your orders."

The gruff man nodded. "Meet in the courtyard in ten minutes, make sure you are ready. I'll have someone saddle your mounts. I'll muster the guards, Rispah, alert the villagers and bring them in. Prepare them for battle." His wife nodded and left, and Coram turned to one of the servants. "Take Sir Myles to the armoury and find him suitable gear, and help him get outfitted. Alanna, you can manage yourself?" She nodded. "Daine, do you require mail or anything of the sort?"

She shook her head. "It'll just slow me down. I have a padded tunic."

"Wear that. Let's go!" They left at a run, all scrambling to get ready for the fight which was to come. Numair had little time to fret over Daine, but as they waited in the courtyard, Daine checking her bow string and arrows, Numair pulled her aside.

"You'll be careful?" he asked. "I wouldn't normally say it, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Daine smiled at him, taking his big hand in hers. "I'll be fine, as long as you are. We can watch each others backs, like we normally do."

Numair smiled, although there was more than a hint of concern in his eyes as he looked at her. "I love you, Magelet. Goddess bless."

Daine nodded, then looked around. The group of defenders were gathering in the courtyard. Coram split the men into four groups, detailing their positions on a map. Daine and Numair listened hard – to make a mistake now could be fatal. They were placed in the group that would attack from the left side of the basin, with Alanna at its head. Numair was to take on the bandits' mages, Daine use her bow and control the mounts in the camp. All the men were given specific instructions to avoid the horses that the bandits rode, if they managed to succeed in that task. As the groups mounted up, Numair swiftly kissed Daine hard on the lips, then climbed on to Spots with no coordination. Daine jumped aboard Cloud, then picked her way through the crowd to stand behind Alanna.

Quickly, the Lioness hugged her children goodbye, sending them into the arms of the waiting Rispah, who ushered them inside, reassuring them. Alanna sighed as she mounted Darkmoon, and turned to face her group. "We travel northwest through the woods, quietly. Numair will guard us from noise and sight, and we have scouts ahead of us, so we will be well warned of the enemies' activities." The men nodded quietly as Alanna surveyed them, and continued her instructions. "When we reach the edge of the clearing, provided no word has got to the bandits, we wait for Coram's signal." Coram led the frontal attack, and when he felt ready to charge, was to signal the other commanders through use of a magicked mirror. "Listen for my commands, and we'll be fine." She nodded to the men, as Coram stood now, in front of the gate.

"We ride fast, but do not push your mounts. This will be a quick operation – I want to keep it as bloodless as possible – let the local magistrates decide their fate." Now he mounted his horse, a big brown beauty, matched for his size and weight. Unsheathing his sword, he cried "Gods all bless," and led the party out of a narrow gap in the gates. The groups trotted out in columns of two at a time, Numair and Daine beside each other, behind Alanna and her chosen second. Daine shuddered slightly as she heard the gates bang shut and the locks fall into place behind them. They would not open again until all the bandits had been captured, other than to admit the most seriously wounded. Numair reached across the gap between them and touched her arm. She smiled at him, trying to ignore the niggling voice in her head that told her she was about to die. It did nothing for her confidence levels, she decided, and forced it from her mind.

Their column peeled away from the others and headed into the woods, as silence absorbed them. She could feel Numair's magical presence drifting over them and masking their noise, but still she winced at every branch that cracked underfoot, worried it would give their positions away. One by one she called out to her spies, sparrows that answered her silently. They could find no trace of bandit sentries – on relaying this to Alanna, the Champion shifted slightly in her saddle, uneasy. Daine understood. Now, within a league from the camp, they would have expected to find at least one unlucky guard. Maybe they think the forest this way is so dense no one would even consider attacking through it, Daine thought hopefully. Suddenly, far to their right, they heard the cries and clashes of metal that marked battle.

Alanna swore. "Coram, what is it?" she spoke into the mirror bright surface at the top of her sword, just beneath the hilt.

"They've found us," came the grunted reply.

Numair dropped the cloaking spell; the need for surprise was gone. Alanna screamed a war cry and, leading the men forward, charged. Most of the men were on foot, and ran to keep up with the Lioness, magnificent in gold plated mail studded with amethysts. Kicking Cloud into a gallop, Daine followed, bringing an arrow to her bow as she guided Cloud with her knees. She could hear Spots galloping behind them, and then suddenly they were out in the open. Alanna sent half her group to charge down into the basin, and stayed with the remainder at the top, to contain any that tried to escape. Spreading out, they covered the ring of the basin to the edge of the small cliff, where they met the group commanded by Myles. On the far side of the basin, in the think of the fighting, Daine could see George, using a mixture of sword and knives to defend himself. Coram's group, to their right, was forcing the bandits who had spotted them back down into the dip. Beside her, Numair dismounted and sent Spots back into the trees out of harms way. He stood, feet planted firmly on the ground as the wind whipped at his clothes, with his staff, glittering fire enveloping the group of five men who came at him, knifes bared. Briefly allowing the thought that Numair looked magnificent to cross her mind, Daine aimed and fired at the first man who came towards her, hitting him squarely in the throat. The man looked at her in wonder, clutching the arrow as he fell. Shaking her head, Daine repeated the process, firing mechanically at those who thought to try her or Numair as easy game whilst Numair dealt with their mages.

A horse's scream to her left grabbed her attention. Firing again, she looked to see what the problem was. Darkmoon was wheeling, threatening to throw his mistress as he favoured his right fore hoof. Alanna swore as a bandit pulled on her leg, threatening to drag her down. Two men-at-arms ran to her aid, spearing the bandit, then pulling him free of Alanna. Daine dismounted and ran to the horse as his hooves flailed wildly. Placing her will upon him, she forced the horse down to the ground, as Alanna slid off him gratefully. Sending Cloud into the woods, she turned to Alanna. "It's his right hoof. Something's grazed it, cut the tendons." Alanna swore – that usually meant the horse would be good for little but dog meat. "I'll take care of him," Daine assured Alanna.

"Be careful," Alanna ordered, then turned to face the battle, bringing her sword up just in time as a raider brought his long blade down from above to meet hers. For a moment, Daine thought the Champion would buckle under the man's superior weight, but her foot lashed, hitting the man just above the knee, sending the man down. She lay her sword tip at the man's throat, who dropped his blade. One of the guards bound the man's hands, then pulled him roughly away, leading him to wait with the other captives. The battle showed signs of being wound down as raiders all round them put down their weapons in surrender.

Daine relaxed, turning to Darkmoon, praying that no lucky raider would get loose and prey on her. Sparkling black magic enveloped them, allowing Daine to feel safe. Hidden from the outside world, she sank to the ground, easing Darkmoon's pain. Concentrating hard, she let herself slide into Darkmoon's body. First, she searched his blood for traces of infection, and seared it away. Although he had been injured a relatively short time, any virus in his veins could hinder his healing. She scorched the ends of his tendons and veins where they had been cut, stitching the ends together, careful to make perfect joins. She treated the muscle in the same way, knitting together the fibres and strengthening them. Slowly, painstakingly, she worked her way outwards, sealing the skin and then relaxing with a sigh. It was hard work. As she let herself return to her own body, she watched as Darkmoon tested the hoof cautiously, still favouring it slightly. It would take a week or so to heal completely, but Daine had ensured that it meant no early end for the horse.

Daine stood up, stretching, her legs wobbling. It was then she realised that Numair's Gift no longer covered them. Looking around, she saw the mage lying out under a tree. Fearing the worst she ran to him, grabbing his wrist as she checked for a pulse. Numair's eyes shot open. "Worried about me?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes, you old man," she said, butting him with her head gently. Tears filled her eyes and she ducked her head to hide them; she'd thought for a moment she'd lost him.

"Can't be rid of me that easily," he grinned. Sitting up, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her lips and face hard. She returned his kiss, feeling warmth run through her.

A chuckle behind her made her tear herself away from Numair. Turning, she found a pair of dancing hazel eyes. "You think we'd not look after your man?" George grinned.

Daine blushed, and turned back to hide her face in Numair's shirt as he stroked her hair, kissing her head as he murmured to her. Eventually Daine managed to part herself from Numair, and looked around to survey the damage. Dusk had fallen, torches were being lit as men-at-arms scoured their way through the bandit camp. In the middle of the basin, a rough pen had been created, containing the remaining raiders.

Alanna, her helmet off, was running her hands over Darkmoon's leg. She turned to Daine, a look of respect in her eyes. "You've done a brilliant job, Daine. What can I do to thank you?"

Daine waved her away. "He'll be fine. Don't work him too hard; it'll take about a week before he's ready to start using it again properly. I'll check it every day to make sure it's healing right. That's thanks enough."

Alanna shook her head, but didn't argue. She walked over to her husband, who sat on a rock. George was covered with small knife flecks, with one long rake down his right arm, bleeding sluggishly through a bandage. "I thought you said you didn't need armour," she teased him. George flinched as Alanna probed one of his cuts. "And I thought your mother taught you better," she scolded. George sighed and submitted patiently to Alanna as she worked her healing magic on him.

"Are there any other injuries?" Daine asked once Alanna had finished.

Alanna grimaced. "We lost two, run through at the start, but other than that, nothing life threatening. By the looks of things, they were planning to attack just before dawn tomorrow. You saved us from greater losses. We have you to thank for a lot missy."

Daine shook her head, blushing. The men-at-arms would have found them on their patrols later. She'd just saved them the inconvenience of fighting in the dark.

* * *

Dinner that night was a subdued affair, family, friends and servants eating in virtual silence. Many were tired from the earlier skirmish, and mourning their friends. There was no entertainment after dinner; the visitors returned to their rooms to prepare for the beginning of the festival.

Daine and Numair were quietly curled up in bed, Daine resting her head on Numair's chest. Numair ran his hands through Daine's hair, stroking her head, relaxing her. Kitten was playing with Aly, Alan and Thom, and they took advantage of the quiet moment alone together, content just to lie together in peace.

After a while, Numair took a deep breath beneath her, then spoke. "What can I do to put it right Daine? I don't want to lose you because I made a stupid mistake because of _her_," he spat. Daine blinked. She could never remember hearing Numair talk that harshly about anyone, even Ozorne. "What can I do to make it better?" Numair prompted.

Daine sighed. Truly, she didn't know. "We were muddling along fine until today, Numair. Maybe it won't be okay till I know she's gone, that she can cause us no more trouble."

"Kill her, you mean?" Numair asked, the shock apparent in his voice.

She swung to face him. "How could you think that of me?"

"I didn't. It's just, you seem so…" he searched for the right word. "Angry?" he finished, half as a question.

"Not with you, Numair, with her. I'd feel better if I knew where she was. She could be anywhere in this country. She's not in Carthak. Goddess knows, I'd prefer it if she was there. I'd rather be as far away from her as possible, Numair. Then I can know that she won't come near you again."

"Are you jealous?" Numair asked quietly, half surprised.

Daine thought for a moment. "I don't know… I suppose I am, in a way. I'm always anxious that I won't meet up to your standards." She stopped Numair as he opened his mouth. "You've had so many other women, all of them so experienced, so much older than me. It's always niggling at me, that I won't live up to them. And with Varice – she was your first love, Numair! How can I compete with that?"

Numair wrapped her in a tight hug, holding her face so that she looked at his. "Daine, you are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever known, let alone slept with! You don't have to compete with anyone, you have nothing to live up to. I couldn't ask for anything, anyone, more perfect to spend the rest of my life with. You're smart, beautiful, clever, and brave, you can fell almost anything you come up against with your bow, you can control legions of animals. I can't think of one thing that you're scared of. Every time I look at you, you're more beautiful. Every day, you say or do something to make me laugh. The other women that I knew then couldn't stand up to _your_ standards, you surpass them all. There is no need for you to compare yourself. You beat them all hands down when you even smile at me! I love you more and more every minute I spend with you, and every minute without you I miss you desperately. I'd be lost without you Daine. I want to have children with you, I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up with you every morning for the rest of my life, go to sleep with you every night. Daine, you are so down right gorgeous my stomach twists and turns, my knees tremble, my whole body _shakes_ when I look at you. I _love_ you."

Daine stared at the man for a moment, slightly shocked that this tirade of love had come from him. "I love you too," she murmured, recovering.

Numair laughed gleefully, and kissed her hard. "If anything, I'm the one who should be worried." Daine looked at him with questioning eyes. "I could turn my back for a moment and some young, devilishly handsome, brave knight would sweep you off your feet and off to his castle in seconds."

Daine giggled. "That is not about to happen," she assured him. "Besides, you could use your trickery to capture them and free me from their evil clutches. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, there is no one more handsome than you."

Numair grinned evilly. "Not even the King?" he asked innocently. "I know you used to have a crush on him when you were younger."

Daine blushed. "Not even the King," she said firmly. "He's far too old for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to take Thayet on. You, on the other hand, are just right. Just what I could want for the rest of my life."

"So how can I fix things then, Daine?" he said, voice serious.

"Tell me what you just told me every day. I know that you love me, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to tell me again," she smiled. "Now, those babies you mentioned?" She squealed in delight as Numair dragged her underneath the covers.

Daine and Numair talked long into the night that night, talking of the things they wanted to do and their plans for the future. Finally they came to the agreement that, once they were both ready, and the country was at peace, they would be married. Daine privately thought, and suspected Numair agreed, that at seventeen she was too young to be thinking of marriage and children. They talked about the places they wanted to see together, things they would like to do. Daine had no desire to return to Galla, but she wanted to see other areas in the Eastern lands, travel in Carthak to the South, and to the Yamani Isles, and Copper Isles if Tortall was ever at peace with them. At the moment though, both were satisfied with remaining in Tortall and working for the King. That way, they saw much of the country that had adopted them, and the work was useful, if tiring.

* * *

The small group of friends celebrated Midwinter quietly, but enjoyed themselves. The raiders were marched on the first day of the holidays to the nearest market town to be held. Their judgement would wait until after the festival. Increased patrols were sent out daily to check for more bandits, and Daine took to flying around the area, covering large amounts of ground quickly, her range stretching from Trebond's borders with Fief Hillspass in the South to Carmine Tower in the North, scouring the land for signs of life that shouldn't be there. Each day she found nothing, and the group would relax. On the fourth day, the day gifts were swapped traditionally, she was woken by a pounding at the door. Pulling her robe around her, and holding her bow in one hand, she yanked the door open as Alan, Aly and Thom came charging in to bounce on the bed. Numair groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, as Kitten screeched and joined the excited children. "Ma says we can't open our presents till you get up!" Alan shouted.

"Get up!" Aly giggled as Thom pushed her and she narrowly avoided falling off the bed. She recovered just in time, and pushed him back. The three children tumbled into a pile, giggling furiously as Kitten clambered atop them all and trilled.

"Daine, help!" Numair cried, trapped underneath the giggling heap. Daine began to giggle helplessly, watching the scene unfold. It was all she could do to stay standing; she was frozen into place by the shock of the three children rushing in, and laughter had overtaken her completely.

"Where are you, you little horrors?" Alanna's voice came echoing down the hall. Moments later, Alanna emerged from another corridor, following the noise of her children. "George!" she called. "They're up here!" Seeing Daine standing in the doorway, she stopped for a moment, then ran into the room. "Goddess, Daine, I'm so sorry," she managed, before she too began to laugh powerlessly. "I didn't know," she said in between breaths, "they'd – they'd come and – make you – get up!"

At that moment Numair cried for help again, and the two women began again. George strolled into the room, surveying the chaos around him. For a moment, it looked as if he too would begin to laugh, as he put his arm around Alanna's waist, grinning wildly. Finally, when Numair began to voice threats at him, George sighed. "To work then." Strolling over to the bed, he picked up Kitten, whom he tucked under one arm, and Aly, who he held under the other. The girl and dragon squealed and tried to squirm free. "Oh no you don't" he laughed, as he handed Kitten to Daine and Aly to her mother. He gave the same treatment to Alan, and threw Thom over his shoulder. Thom tried to wriggle free, but George had a tight grip on his son as he deposited Alan on the floor at Alanna's feet. Swinging Thom down, he trapped the red head between his arms and his chest, and began to tickle the boy mercilessly. Aly and Alan raced to help their older brother, but were soon captured by Alanna, who tickled one with each hand. Finally they stopped, allowing the children to catch their breath. "See what you have to look forward to?" George laughed at the appalled look on Numair's face. Alanna and George towed their children and Kitten out the room to allow Daine and Numair to get dressed.

"It won't be so bad," she told him. "As long as our children can't shape shift, that is. Then we might have trouble keeping hold of them."

"They wouldn't learn so quickly," Numair pointed out, but there was more than a hint of fear and doubt in his voice. "Did I mention that I didn't think we should have children for a while? Quite a while," he nodded to himself. "Definitely not yet." He gathered his thoughts as he got out of bed and dressed. "No, I think we should wait a while."

Daine laughed. "It almost sounds as if you don't want children!"

"Not if I'm going to be woken up by _that_ every morning," he muttered, and grinned as Daine launched herself at him. He caught her and spun her round, kissing her firmly as he let her slide to the ground. "You'll get your gift later sweet," he said in a husky voice that made her shiver.


	13. Chapter 13

Oooh, I bet you guys were just on tenterhooks waiting to find out Daine's present… lol… some cliffy, eh?

Feeling rather pleased with myself actually – I've managed to convert my brother to Pierceism, much to my mother's disapproval haha… apart from a few minor gaffs – he once asked me how to write a sword fight, so I showed him when Alanna killed Roger in ITHotG so he knew that he died (although he doesn't know about the second time hehe), and today I asked him where he was in WWRLAM and he said 'the fight' and I went, 'the one with Jon?' and he said 'what one with Jon?' oops… lol… anyway, he's already announced that he wants to read ALL the books, and that they're way better than HP cos he actually likes the main character… he may have a point…

Tra la la… not much happening in this chp… bit of fluff… oh, and a snowball fight, and a rather awkward scene later too… hehehe – well, I find it amusing anyway…

Thanks to my reviewers - crouchingbunny (that must have taken some reading - believe me, i know), estranged (hehe, they are, aren't they), Tortall's Resident Wildchild (oooh, nasty - hope you had a good flight!), and Narm's Boreas - I'm incredibly grateful that you guys reviewed, thank you so much!

Can I let you guys into a secret? I have the whole thing written, in chps and everything – there are only 3 and possibly an epilogue to go... All it needs is posted… and the more feedback I get, the quicker I'll post it… PLEASE, review! I'm going away for a few days, and I'm sorta hoping when I come back it'll be to a whole load of reviews… for the last chp, and I know there wasn't much happening in it, I had 4 reviews, but I've had over 1800 hits for the whole thing… and Midnight as well – I genuinely want to know what you guys think of it! Should I do a sort-of sequel? I won't unless you ask!

* * *

After breakfast, the children squirming anxiously all the way through, they finally swapped gifts. From Alanna, George, and the children, Daine received a small, beautifully crafted belt knife, its hilt wrapped in silver wire with a sapphire on the pommel. The metal was rippled with blue tempered streaks, a sign of the high quality, with a plain black leather sheath. Onau and the Riders had given her a book on guerrilla tactics for warfare; Tkaa a book on basilisks. The King and Queen gave her a small beautiful dragon brooch, studded with pale blue sapphires.

The group of friends spent the day together, eating and drinking and celebrating the festival. In the late afternoon, before dusk fell, Alanna, George and their children, and Daine, Numair and Kitten went for a ride around the land. Snow had fallen overnight and it crunched under their horses hooves. Darkmoon was left behind in the stables, angry at not being allowed out to ride, so Alanna was riding one of the geldings that belonged to Trebond. They plodded through the snow, taking a route that went through nearby forests and meadows. Daine greeted all those animals that were awake during the Big Cold, as snow plopped from the trees to hit the ground. For a while they rode in silence, relaxing after their lunch. Eventually though, the children became restless and began to squabble.

"Will ye not be quiet?" George growled for the fourth time, exasperated. When that failed, he nodded at Alanna. Bending low in the saddle, both scooped up a pile of snow, and taking aim, threw it at their children, Alanna hitting both of the twins. The children screeched, and for a moment, were silent. Then Aly dived off her horse and started throwing handfuls of snow frantically at her parents, missing most of the time. Alan scrambled to join his twin, with Thom not far behind. He and Alan used a tree for cover as they made and aimed snowballs which they threw at George and Alanna. Thom took aim and hit the branch above Alanna's head, dumping snow on her. Alanna yelled as snow landed on her, and jumped off her horse, tackling her son to the ground to land face first in the snow.

Daine and Numair were laughing at the sight when George decided that they too should be involved in the battle, and with snow in each hand, hit them both squarely in the face, and showering Kitten who rode pillion with Daine. Kitten screeched as Daine swung in the saddle so she rode against Cloud's side, using her as shield, a K'miri style trick she had learned from the Riders.

As she told Cloud to canter round behind George, she scooped snow up, and shaped it into a tightly packed ball. Once Cloud was in position at George's back, she pulled herself back into an upright position and hit George's back. As he growled and spun round in his saddle, she swung back down to her previous position, as a snowball sailed over her head. Kitten discovered a talent for making snowballs burst in front of her by croaking and whistling. Numair, after being informed by Alanna that using his Gift to shield himself was cheating, proceeded to use it to shovel up snow and dumped it on all of their heads.

Daine screamed her fury, and she and the others rounded on him, circling him, each with snow in their hands. Daine hand-signalled Alanna her intent, then asked Spots to throw him. Numair sailed through the air to land in a huge snow drift. They closed in on the hole he had made, and smiled down at him.

"Don't you –" he began. As one, Daine, George, Alanna, Aly, Alan and Thom dropped their missiles on him, splattering him. For good measure, Cloud, Mischief, George's gelding, and Alanna's mount kicked snow onto him, completely covering the man. George and Alanna, doubled with laughter, sank to the ground in a heap, with the children and Kitten laughing. Only Daine and the horses backed away, but laughter overtook her and she couldn't warn the others. She knew when Alanna and George became aware of the growing magic underneath the heap of snow, because they tried to scramble to their feet. They weren't quick enough though; snow exploded to shower over them, Numair standing in its place.

"I told you not to!" he growled, his eyes glittering with mischief. Snow whirled around the clearing, building mass as it swirled around them. Numair raised his hands and the snow lifted off the ground, building speed. Daine took her chance and bowled into the man's stomach, crashing to the ground in a pile. The snow fell suddenly, released from the spell, and came crashing down on top of them. Daine could hear giggling from above them and Numair's deep breathing in her ear. "What did you do that for!" he gasped. It wasn't a question. Magic flared around him and the snow lifted off them to hover perilously, inches above Numair's head. He gestured and the snow split into columns to drift over George and Alanna.

George coughed, clearing hit throat. "Now, Numair, I don't think that's really necessary."

"Oh really?" Numair growled. "I do."

"It's just a bit of fun! C'mon lad, really, it's –" the snow inched further down so it brushed his hat. "I –" The snow moved down lower so it was level with his brow.

"Not another word," Numair said, a smile on his lips.

Purple fire glittered around Alanna's hands unwatched as Numair continued to slowly lower the snow over George's head. Violet fire lashed from her hands to hit a sparkling shield. Alanna swore as Numair lowered the column above her till it settled above the tip of her nose.

"Play nicely, Numair," Daine said, watching as the children snuck up behind the mage, Thom and Alan holding hands to combine their gifts. Violet fire sparkled to make a sort of sling between them, which Aly frantically piled snow into. Numair, unaware of all this behind him, continued to lower the snow inch by inch over the children's parents' heads. Daine covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles which formed in her throat from escaping. Kitten helped pile the snow into the sling, and with a force of effort, the children raised the sling above the mage's head. _They have strong gifts_, Daine realised as they raised it two feet above Numair's head. The snow balled together and the children dropped it. Kitten whistled her tune, causing it to burst above Numair's head, snow pouring down on him.

Numair, surprised, released the control of his spell and the snow above Alanna and George dropped on them. The children and Kitten shrieked with giggles as Numair yelped. The children jumped on him, bringing the mage down to land face first on the snow. George and Alanna, now knee deep, or thigh deep in Alanna's case, in snow, struggled out of the heaps that surrounded them. George's hazel eyes were dancing, but Alanna looked less than pleased as she shivered against the cold. Purple fire glowed around her, then sank into her clothes and vanished. Alanna was not a fan of the cold.

Numair was shouting at the bottom of the pile "I surrender!" as the children continued to pile snow on him. Eventually, the children retreated, leaving Daine to pull the mage out the snow. Scowling at the children and Kitten, he brushed the snow off his clothes. "And you," he rounded on Daine. "Getting Spots to throw me! That's unfair!"

"So's using your Gift!" she retorted. "If you can use yours, I can use mine. Now, just because you lost, it doesn't mean you're allowed to mope like an infant. So smile!" she grinned up at the man as George laughed behind her. Numair blew out his breath in a puff, coming out of his mouth as steam. Daine laughed. "Don't sulk, Numair. It doesn't suit you." Numair stalked off in a huff, straightening Spot's saddle and mounting him. He forced Spots into an uneasy trot, and headed back to the castle, the others following a few moments later.

"The sooner we get in from the cold, the better," Alanna growled.

"A nice hot bath, and a cup of tea will set you straight lass," George smiled at his wife. She scowled at him and hurried her mare up, heading out of the woods into the clear ground before the castle walls.

* * *

That night Daine readied herself for bed, donning the smoky-blue silk nightdress Numair had bought her for Midwinter. She admired herself for a moment in the mirror, watching the way the blue silk clung and draped over her curves. She grinned; never would she have even thought of spending so much on night clothes. Numair beamed as she came out from behind the changing screen.

"You look wonderful, sweet," he said, rising from his seat to meet her halfway across the room. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, leaving her breathless. "There's something else," he smiled, pulling a long thin box from his pocket. "Here," he said, blushing slightly, as he handed her the box.

"Numair! You shouldn't have!"

"Open it!" he urged, a smile on his face. Daine untied the ribbon that decorated the box and took off the gilded paper to reveal an oak box. She examined it for a moment, then found the clasp and clicked the box open. Inside was a silver bracelet with a locket attached, the twin of the golden one she knew Numair wore hidden round his wrist, except for a tiny blue sapphire at the top of the silver oval. Inside the locket was a miniature of Numair, identical right down to the hidden depths in his dark eyes.

"Numair, it's beautiful," she smiled up at him. "It looks just like you," she grinned. "Thank you. You shouldn't have bought me so much."

"Nonsense," he smiled. "I would've spent all my money on you if I could. You're worth every single copper bit." He fastened the chain around her wrist and the locket vanished, although she could still feel the weight. Numair fumbled with it for a moment, then the locket reappeared, still fastened. "If you want to see it without taking it off, all you have to do is detach this chain. Reattach it, and it will disappear again." He showed her, and the locket vanished.

"Now," he smiled, making her stomach flip, "for the rest of your present." He kissed her slowly, easing his lips over hers, his tongue flitting in and out of her mouth, chasing the breath from her lungs. His big hands were warm on her shoulders, and pulled her closer, into the circle of his arm, running his hands up and down her back.

She unlaced the threads of his shirt, and tugged it off, Numair bending slightly so that she could free him from it. She grinned at him and pulled his head down, kissing him hungrily, tangling her hands in his hair. Her skin burned where she was in contact with him. Heat raced from his body to hers through her thin silk nightgown.

She kissed him harder, and he moved his hands up to her head to bury them in her hair. A groan emitted from deep within Numair's chest, the vibrations running through her. She ran her hands down his back and first removed his belt, letting it fall to the floor as she began to untie his breeches. She fumbled with the knots for a few minutes, then with a growl, tugged them apart. Numair pulled his legs away slightly, still kissing her as he kicked his breeches off. Numair lifted her until she clamped her legs round his waist, and carried her over to the bed.

For what seemed like ages afterwards they were still, simply holding each other, their breathing and heart rates slowly returning to their normal pace, although Daine could feel Numair's heart thudding in his chest. She suspected he could probably feel hers. They lay on top of the covers, content to hug each other and lie still.

After a while, Numair rolled away to pull the covers over them. He lay flat on his back and pulled Daine up so her head rested on his chest. "I love you Magelet," he smiled. "Happy Midwinter, sweet."

"I love you too, Numair." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "For Midwinter luck," she explained.

Numair grinned. "Midwinter luck, Magelet." They lay together, for an hour or so, simply holding each other. Daine thought how lucky she was. She was betrothed to her love, she had finally found who her father was, and she was surrounded by her friends. Numair stirred underneath her, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her man was fast asleep. Grinning, she kissed him lightly on the lips and snuggled back up to him, making sure he was well covered.

She smiled, enjoying the knowledge that love could make her feel like this. When she looked at Numair, butterflies woke in her stomach, leaving Daine feeling almost dizzy with want. When Numair kissed her, and desire almost overcame her, she wanted nothing less than to leap into his arms. When they made love… Daine couldn't explain it. Knowing that she had the love of the man who lay next to her filled her and left her struggling for breath whenever she thought of it. There was no way to put into words how she felt for this man; even her actions seemed inadequate, compared to what she felt for him. Daine didn't worry though; she knew Numair felt it too, with the same strength, the same knee-trembling passion, the same urgency that she did. She didn't have to explain how she felt to him, because he already knew. He was feeling the same thing; she was sure. The closeness they shared was indescribable. Daine knew she'd never come across anything like it anywhere else in the world, and she was not about to let it go. She wanted to hold on to Numair for the rest of her life.

* * *

Daine woke in the middle of the night. Moonlight fell across the bed, shining on Numair's back. She was curled into his back, his skin warm and smooth under her hand, and her legs were tucked round the shape of his. Suddenly she was aware of a sharp twang in her stomach, followed by a dull constant ache. She could feel dampness between her legs. Confused for a moment, she wondered what it could all mean. Then knowledge hit, and she knew what the problem was. Her monthlies had come. She swore at herself for her own foolishness. Caught up in Numair, and Midwinter, and bandit raids, she had missed all the normal signs. Now she thought of it, all her usual indications were there; her breasts were tender; her moods had been up and down, she had even wept at a story she had read to Aly; even her hair had lost some of its normal sheen.

She rolled out of bed carefully, and had to stop on the edge of the bed for a moment as she doubled over with the pain. Normally she had drops that Alanna had made for her specially to take, but she had left them in Corus, not paying attention to her usual cycle. She groaned and stumbled over to the changing screen. The washstand had cold water in it; she scrubbed herself quickly, the temperature numbing the pain. Rummaging through her clothes, she found a fresh loincloth and a spare pad that she used when her bleeding came.

Another sharp pang hit, and a dull throbbing began in her stomach. She groaned and doubled over, stumbling towards the bed so she could sit on it.

"Daine?" came Numair's soft voice behind her. "Are you alright sweet?" She could feel him sit up in bed behind her and his hand stroked her back. "Daine?"

"I'm alright," she tried to smile and lay back down in bed. Pain exploded in her lower back, and she tried to bite back a moan, but it escaped her.

"Daine? What's wrong? Do you need a healer?" Numair's gentle voice was full of concern.

"No, I'll be fine Numair," she said through gritted teeth. The throbbing in her stomach increased.

"But what is it?" He put the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're burning up, Daine. I'll get Alanna."

"No!" she exclaimed. She would not have Alanna woken up because of her own foolishness.

"Well what is it then? Daine, what's wrong?" Daine sighed. She really didn't want to tell him what her problem was. Despite how intimate they were, she did not want to tell him the details about her monthlies. "Daine?" Numair prompted.

She took a deep breath. She would have to tell him sometime; they were going to be married eventually. "It's my monthlies Numair."

"What?" he blinked.

Daine blushed. "My monthlies." He continued to stare at her blankly. "You know Numair. Monthlies. My cycle. My _fertility_ cycle."

"Oh," he managed. After a few moments, he added, "Is it sore?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," he paused. "What happens?"

Daine blushed furiously. "Did your ma never teach you?" she snapped.

"Not anything I ever paid attention to! I never had any need!"

"Well, maybe you should learn!"

"Yes – but – what happens?"

Daine sighed, and, taking a deep breath explained to him all about a woman's monthly cycle. When she finished, she met his eyes.

"So, when you get sad, that's your monthlies?" he asked. She nodded. "And the reason you're so hot?" She nodded again. "Oh…" he thought for a moment. "But you never normally complain that you're in pain. I don't understand."

"Normally I have drops to take, but I left them in Corus," she explained. "That's why usually I'm fine."

"So should I get Alanna? She could make you feel better."

Daine shook her head. "There's no point. I can wait till the morning. I don't want to get Alanna up just because I've not been paying attention to myself."

"You're sure?" She nodded. Numair sighed and then smiled. "Come here, Magelet," he pulled her towards him so her head rested on his chest and he kissed her head. He folded his arms round her and pulled her into his chest. "Go back to sleep, sweet. You'll feel better in the morning." Daine nodded as his warmth encircled her and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

She woke late in the morning, the dull ache in her stomach still there. She groaned and rolled over, to find a smiling face in her vision. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes, and smiled as the blur in front of her shaped itself into a long nose, swarthy face and bright white teeth. Numair leant down and kissed her gently, his hand rubbing her stomach. The heat from him helped soothe some of the pain. She stayed lying down for a moment, then eased herself up, propping herself up on her elbows. "What time is it?" she croaked.

"Past the tenth hour, sweet. I have a hot bath ready for you, and Alanna gave me some drops for you."

Daine blushed. "You shouldn't have gone to her – it's my own fault."

"Nonsense, Daine. There's no point you being in pain if you can make it go away. You should get into the bath before it gets cold. Alanna said the heat would help you." He sat up to let Daine get out of bed. "I'll leave you to it – I left Kitten alone with the children – who knows what mischief they'll be raising now." He smiled, kissed her forehead, and left Daine to her bath.

Once she was dressed and feeling better, she went to find Alanna to thank her for the drops. She found her curled up in the library in front of a fire, a blanket over her, with a book in her hands. She smiled as Daine came into the room. "Feeling better?"

Daine blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I feel fair foolish – I left almost everything I need in Corus."

Alanna smiled. "You wouldn't be the first, Daine. The drops worked?"

"Yes, thank you. I told Numair not to bother you, but…"

"He was worried for you. I think you gave him a fright."

"Do all men know nothing about monthlies? Or is it just him that's had his nose in a book and missed it all?"

Alanna laughed. "Unless they're a healer, most men stay well clear, and even then, I think it pains them to think of it." She grinned. "George stays as far away from me as he can when I have mine. He says I'm like a lion with a thorn in my paw. I don't know, I thought my temper was short as it was. Apparently it's worse. I don't know what he's talking about," she grinned, her voice innocent. "Last time he surprised me, I nearly gutted him." She laughed at the look on Daine's face. "He came up behind me when I was on my own – I thought it was an attacker, until I realised it was him. It's a good thing he was a Rogue in his time – otherwise I probably would have. He knows some moves though. That's why he doesn't come near me. He's scared. I'm just a pussycat really," she laughed. "I offered to give Numair a lecture on it, but he just went pale and ran. I don't think he'll ask you anything anytime soon. If he does, just point him in my direction. I'll set him straight."

"Thanks. I don't think I could handle trying to explain it to him again. Sometimes it's just a bit too much information to share with a man."

Alanna nodded. "The first time I explained it to Jon…" she blushed. "It shouldn't have been a shock, and with all the women he'd slept with! And George, he was just as bad, and his mother's a _healer_! George knew more than most I knew about anything like that, and he was still horrified by the whole thing. Men! They claim to know everything, yet a simple thing like a monthly, and they're on the back foot," she sighed.

Daine growled, "If men had monthlies, they'd think the world was coming to an end. Abed for days, claiming the Black God's coming for them."

Alanna nodded, "It's like when they have a sniffle. As soon as they even sneeze, they have to go to their beds, Death will be on them soon… And yet, its men who are expected to fight. They wouldn't be able to bare children, couldn't handle the pain, but it doesn't stop them teasing us about it, does it?"

"Is it sore, childbirth?" Daine asked, failing to hide the nervous tone in her voice.

Alanna smiled grimly. "Like nothing on earth. But what happens at the end – it's more than worth it to see that small life there in your hands. You're not planning on children yet, are you?"

"Goddess no!" she exclaimed. "One day, but not yet. We've a lot to do before then. We don't even plan to get married yet – not until I'm older anyway."

Alanna nodded. "Good. You should live your life before you bring another one into the world. Besides, you have a hard enough time keeping Numair away from his books to get him to yourself, without having a babe to look after. Enjoy your free time with him while you can, Daine. When you have children, it's the most wonderful thing in the world, but don't rush too it. I wasn't at all ready for Thom. I was ready for a child, I mean, but if I knew what to do, then I'd have eaten my horse. If it hadn't been for George… he was in there changing him, helping me feed Thom, staying up at night with him, letting me sleep when I needed to. He taught me what to do, well, him and Maude. I was more prepared when the twins came along, but twins are hard work!" She smiled. "I wouldn't change any of it for the world though. It's a miracle, Daine. I never thought I would have children; I never thought I would fall in love and be married, but time changes that. You have your whole life ahead of you, you have no need to rush it." Alanna blushed and shook her head. She wasn't used to speeches.

Daine walked over to her friend and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she smiled.

Alanna nodded. "Just as long as I get an invite to the wedding."

Daine laughed. "You'll be the first, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys… sorry about that last chp – I know nothing happened really –I could pretty much have left it out… I wasn't its greatest fan, but it did give me a laugh when I was writing it, - anyway, I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security…

Thanks to my reviewers – Narm's Boreas, thanks for pointing out those errors, I'll get round to sorting them as soon as poss – I was editing it at 3am cos I wanted to put something up before I went, so I must have missed them... USNA, estranged – don't worry, if I do decide to post an epilogue, a) it will be pretty meaningless so it won't matter if you read it, and b) it WILL be in this fic – its just one more chp. Tortall's Resident Wildchild – ooh, nasty, you have my sympathies… dog-demon-emiko - glad your enjoying it!

Em, i seem to have lost my sp/grammer hat, so if you find any mistakes, i'm sorry!

I'm changing to Numair's point of view for part of this...

Chp 14… only 2 more to go guys:sniff: It gets evil now, I'm warning you…

* * *

The week after the end of the festival, Daine and Numair decided to brave the roads and head back to Corus. Myles and Eleni had elected to stay a week longer with their family, but Numair missed his books, he had informed the others. Cloud and Spots trudged through the mud, and occasionally the two humans would have to dismount and walk beside them, guiding them through. When Daine slipped and fell in a puddle for the second time, she growled at Numair. "Missed your books. We have to travel back through this, because you missed your books! Maybe I was wrong about you having sense. Nobody else with _any_ at all is even _dreaming_ about travelling in conditions like this! But no, not Master Mage over there. He misses his books, so _we_ have to travel through mud and rain and snow so you can read some piece of parchment. I'll burn those books if I have to."

"I'm sorry, Daine! We'll stop at the next inn, I promise you!" He grimaced as he slipped, and grabbing Spot's saddle, saved himself from the same fate as Daine.

"You'd better be. Do you know how long it will take me to clean the horses? It's not good for their hooves, Numair. This will take weeks if we carry on at this pace."

"We can get an ostler to care for the animals." He carried on regardless when Daine snorted. "It'll clear up soon enough, and it's only a few miles to the nearest way house, I promise you. We'll have a nice warm bath set up, and something to eat and drink, and you'll feel better."

"That's your solution to everything, isn't it?" she cried exasperatedly. "'A nice warm bath!' What I want is to be inside, not travelling anywhere! We shouldn't even have left Trebond! What's the rush to get back to the palace anyway?"

"That's a secret."

"Numair," she warned. "I'm in no mood for secrets and surprises."

"Are you ever?" he muttered. She glared at him. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Well I hope you're not in a rush, that's all I can say." She screamed her frustration when she slipped again, landing in the mud with a splash. Numair slipped and slid over to her, managing barely to stay on his feet.

"Here," he offered his hand. Daine took hold of it and tried to pull herself upright. Numair's feet though, had other ideas, and he slipped to fall down on top of her. He swore and dragged himself to his feet. Holding on to Cloud's saddle, he pulled Daine to her feet.

Daine twisted, trying to see her back. She tried to wipe the mud off her back, only to realise she was simply adding to what was already there. "See how pointless this is?" she exclaimed.

"Hush, Daine." Numair pulled her into a warm hug. Daine was annoyed to see that he had remained relatively mud free from his fall, using her as a barrier. He held her tightly for a moment, then let her go, only to see that he too was now covered in mud.

Daine laughed. "Serves you right. C'mon, we won't get anywhere with you standing there like that. You look like you've never been seen mud before." She took Cloud's bridle and left the mage behind, smirking at the look on his face.

When they arrived at the inn, Numair sorted the rooms, whilst a stable hand took the horses away from Daine's care. She sighed, watching them go, then followed Numair to the rooms. He was right. After a bath she did feel better, once she had washed the mud from her pores. She dressed warmly, then left Numair bathing for the stables. She greeted the horses there; there were only a few as not many were travelling at this time of year; and went to find Cloud and Spots. They had been cleaned up well, but Daine went over them with a brush regardless. She checked their hooves and then went to the kitchen to take some food for them.

Numair found her in the stables. "How are they?" Daine looked at him blankly. "The horses, I mean. I don't mean to push them, but I would like to get back to Corus fairly soon." Daine ignored him, stroking Spots' mane as she made sure there were no tangles in it. Numair sighed. "Daine –" he began.

"If you'd tell me what the rush was, Numair, then maybe I wouldn't mind so much, but all you say is that you want your books!" She looked at him. "There has to be something more to it than that, Numair."

"And I've told you, it's a surprise. I'm not telling you." He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Are the horses alright?" Daine nodded. "Then we can eat something then." Apologising to the horses, he pulled Daine back inside.

* * *

Late that night, a shouting voice pulled her from her dreams. Dawn was still a few hours away, but a blue light filled the room. Shaking her head, she sat up, pulling the blankets around her as she did so.

"Numair! Numair!" came the voice. Daine blinked, clearing her vision as Numair stirred beside her. King Jonathon's head stared back. "Daine, good, you're awake. Wake Numair," his voice ordered.

Daine nudged the sleeping man beside her in the ribs and he sat up with a jolt. "What?" he exclaimed, his voice heavy with sleep. Daine looked at the sapphire globe in front of them, and Numair followed her gaze. "Oh," he paused for a moment. "What is it Jon? What time is it?"

"The fourth bell just rang. I'm sorry to wake you so early, but this is important. We've had reports of a spidren nest at Riverdale, and you're the closest to it. The reports don't state how many there are, but Lord Tormod and more than half their guard have been killed. I'm sorry, I know it's early, and I know it's dangerous, but I know you two can handle it."

Numair nodded sleepily. "We'll be on our way in a moment, just…" he nodded at the covers which the couple had pulled around themselves.

"Oh," the King said. "Well, I don't think there's anymore information I can give. Alanna is on her way too, but with the roads in the state they are, you'll probably get there long before she does. Is Kitten with you?"

"No, she stayed at Trebond. She's to come back with Myles and Eleni next week."

"She has sense," Daine muttered.

Jonathon laughed. Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "Come back to bed, Jon. It's too early even for you to be awake."

"Coming, Thayet." Jonathon blushed. "My lady's voice," he explained. "Good luck, send news later."

Numair nodded, and the speech globe vanished, throwing the room into darkness once more. She heard Numair sigh beside her in the darkness. "I suppose we should get up then. His majesty depends on us." Sparkling fire put the room in relief, and Daine's eyes adjusted to the new light. Numair stumbled over to the desk and lit a branch of candles, then repeated the process for the set on the other side of the room. He stretched his arms above his head, his hands touching the ceiling. "They really should make bigger rooms." He tossed a pile of clothes over to Daine. "Get dressed, and take a pack with you."

Once she had dressed, she headed for the kitchen, hoping to find some food for their breakfasts. A sleepy kitchen maid gave her bread and lumps of cheese, which she and Numair devoured as they readied the horses. Numair handed her a pack. "Here," he said. "I think you should shapeshift and fly ahead to find out what we're dealing with." Daine nodded, she'd been planning to. "Take this with you, and you can dress without waiting for my arrival. I've spelled it to be weightless and invisible so it won't be a burden." He pulled her into a kiss. "Luck Magelet. I'll bring Cloud and your bow, so you needn't worry. I've paid for the rooms, and explained." He looked at her, his eyes serious. "Be careful Daine. Don't risk anything that can wait till my arrival. I love you."

"I'll be careful," she promised. "I love you too." Taking a deep breath, she began to shapeshift, turning into a large golden eagle, with cat's eyes to aid her in the dark. She flew to land on Cloud's saddle, watching the man as he picked up her discarded clothes. Straightening, he added them to the pack which was also on the floor, and then drew a rune over it with a sparkling hand. The pack vanished in his hands, and he turned to the eagle. Lifting one claw, he put something underneath. Daine closed her claw, and spread her wings. She could feel something in her talons, but it had no weight.

Numair kissed her beak. "I'm good, aren't I?" he grinned. She flapped her tail at him, and he smiled. "Come on." He mounted Spots, holding Cloud's reins in his hands. "There's no point in you leaving yet, it's still dark." He led them outside the stable, and tossed a coin to the stable boy as he passed, who stared in awe at the large bird that had appeared, and the man that spoke to it as if it were human. Outside the stable, cold air flowed over them and Daine ruffled her feathers, shivering. She flapped her wings, getting the blood pumping in them.

* * *

They rode together for a short time, then Daine left Numair, soaring high on the wind as it carried her quickly towards her destination. The wind pulled her over the tree tops, and Daine scoured the dark ground below her for signs of life. She hated spidrens. They could use the trees for cover, and could swing between them, not touching the ground. With no obvious signs of the spidrens, she flew further, heading for the castle of the fief itself. Like Trebond, Riverdale was in a clearing, the walls built high as defence from Scanran raiders who forayed over the border. She could see signs of battle on the ground, dead bodies and weapons littering it. Daine felt sick, and headed back over the trees. If she was to wait for dawn, she would not do it where she had to see that sight.

A speaking spell sparkled in front of her and Numair's voice came from it. "Anything, Daine?"

She formed vocal chords and a mouth. "Nothing. I mean, there's clearly been combat, but I can't see any sign of spidrens. Not even a web. It's too dark for me to see at the moment."

"Wait – somewhere safe – for dawn then. I'll be back in touch."

"How's the travelling?"

"It's hard going, but we're managing. I'll speak to you after dawn. Be careful Magelet." The globe vanished before she had a chance to retort. Finding a ditch, she hid her pack, then perched on a branch high in a fir tree. She was out of sight of the ground, but she could see the castle if she had to.

* * *

Dawn came, and light filtered down through the trees. Daine listened for signs of animal life and activity, but her surroundings were curiously quiet, and what little she could hear was filled with fear. She flew back out over the forest and castle, looking for activity. When she could see nothing, she returned to her branch. Changing to a pine martin, she began to explore through the trees. She did find some spidren web, but she could tell from past experiences it was at least three weeks old. Daine sighed. There had been no recent spidren activity here that she could see. So what had caused the battle? Taking back the eagle form, she flew back to her original branch and waited, watching intently for signs of human or immortal life.

Something moved on the castle walls. Daine strained her eyes to see what it was. A lone man, his loose clothes hanging limply on his lean frame, stood there, his back to the castle, facing into the forest. Daine took flight, using the tree line as cover to fly to a lower branch, one closer to the castle. The man's black hair was limp and greasy, and looked straggly and unkempt. His beard was in similar condition, and his skin was pale, as if he had been inside for a long time. Daine shivered; in a certain light, Daine could see similarities to the King, but she discarded the thought; there were plenty of tall men in Tortall with black hair.

Once again, a speech globe flared into life. "Magelet?"

Making a mouth for herself again, she answered. "The only evidence of spidrens is at least three weeks old. There's someone on the battlements; they've only just appeared."

"What do they look like?" Daine described the man to Numair. She looked over her shoulder. The man seemed to be staring right back at her.

"Numair, you have to go, I think he can see me."

"Don't go near the castle, Daine. Wait for me. I'm about an hour or so away." The globe disappeared. Daine ruffled her feathers and turned back to face the castle once again; the man, whoever he was, was gone. To appear like a normal bird, she tucked her head under her wing, feigning sleep. After she judged half an hour had past, she took to the air, meaning to go find her pack. Retrieving it from the ditch, she flew back up into the air, the strap from the pack wrapped securely around her talons. Suddenly, another figure came out onto the walls, a woman this time. Daine studied the woman, heading quickly for the trees. The woman shouted something, and pale blue fire lashed at her. Daine dove for the tree line, but something seemed to grab her tail, then her wings, pulling her backwards. Blue fire covered her, streaming over her, binding her wings to her sides and reeling her in. Daine tried to scream as darkness washed over her.

* * *

Numair rode quickly through the mud, his face grim as the two horses picked their way across the slippery ground. He was grateful for the mud in a way, it muffled the sounds that the horses normally would have made. Alanna and George were not far behind, he knew; Alanna had spoken to him earlier through a spell. It always felt good to know the Champion was at his back, but he was worried about Daine nonetheless. He knew she'd be fine; she had an amazing ability to look after herself, even though he didn't normally let her know it. Whilst the horses carried on, he mulled over what Daine had told him. A single, lone man on the battlements of a castle that had recently been attacked was not normal. Neither was the fact that that man had dark hair. Numair knew Lord Tormod; his son was a student at the university. None of the lord's family had dark hair; Tormod himself was blonde, whilst his wife, son and children all had light brown hair. And for Daine to say that he looked like the King – that was just too uncanny for his liking.

Quickly Numair opened a speech spell to Alanna, and related what Daine had told him. The Lioness swore. "Is it him?"

"She doesn't know. Daine's never seen the man to know what he looks like. And I last saw him in Carthak, and that was years ago."

"It was years ago that I killed him," Alanna reminded him. "If it is Roger, we need to get there fast. Don't go in without us. Have you spoken to Daine since?"

"I'll give her an hour, then get back in touch. I should be there soon anyway."

"Well, just wait for us. We're not far behind, we'll try and catch up." Numair agreed and closed the speech spell, gathering the magic back up, and continued towards the fief. When the mud became too much, he moved the horses under the trees. If there were spidrens, then he would find better information of them there, and the ground would be firmer underfoot for the horses. They would make quicker passage. He scoured the land around them for evidence of spidren presence. If they had been here, all evidence of them had been cleaned away.

For a few moments, they continued on in silence. Suddenly, Cloud reared, and Spots pranced under him. Numair swore, trying to stay astride his mount as Spots plunged up and down. Finally the horse stopped, fidgeting. "What is it?" Numair looked around him for something that could have spooked the horses so; Cloud wasn't a horse that scared easily. He could see nothing, nothing on the ground, nothing magical in the air that surrounded him. He slid off Spots and walked over to Cloud. "What is it?" he asked the pony, holding her bridle in his hand. Cloud grabbed his shirt in her mouth, closing her teeth around his arm gently. Numair tried to shake her off. "Let go! You'll break my locket –" Dread washed over him. "Daine! What's happened? Where is she?"

Numair didn't need Daine's 'knack' with animals to understand the horses' message. Spots pushed his back with his head, and Numair scrambled into his saddle, gripping the reins tightly. Once he was settled, the horse lunged forwards underneath him, nearly making him fall. He grabbed the saddle horn tightly and ducked to avoid low branches as the horses trotted quickly through the forest. As they hurried forwards, he pulled a small compact from his belt purse. Daine always teased him when he used it, saying he merely used it for his vanity. Now he cast a hand over it, glittering fire surrounding it. Alanna's face appeared before him. "Numair," she gasped. "What's happened? Darkmoon and Mischief are frantic. Is Daine alright?"

"I don't know" he whispered, fear making his throat tight. "If he has her –"

"Don't do anything till we get there. We're coming as fast as we can." Alanna vanished and Numair closed the compact with a snap.

Like he would leave Daine there alone. If Roger had her, she would not be safe for long. Suddenly fresh fear washed over him, heat following it. If Daine was right… about Varice, having Roger's power. He would never have thought she was powerful enough to do such a spell, but Daine was right when he said he didn't know her anymore. If Varice had Daine, he dreaded to think what she'd do to her. He couldn't just leave her there, and wait for Alanna; he had to do something.

The horses slowed as they reached the tree line. "Is she alright?" he asked them. Cloud nodded, and the horses stopped just before they cleared the trees, ensuring that they had cover enough to avoid being spotted by any sentries. Just to make sure, Numair threw a veil over them, cloaking their presence. He practically fell out of the saddle, anxiety making his bones wobbly. He sat down hard on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk. He took the mirror in his hands and focused on it hard, letting his magic flow over it so it could show him what he wanted to see: Daine. He concentrated on the mirror, searching for an image. All he could see was grey clouds. He slammed the compact shut with a bang. Why could he never see Daine when he scryed for her? This had happened before, not just the time she disappeared. Most times, when he looked for her, he couldn't see her, only a haze. Maybe it was because she was godborn, but then it didn't always happen. Numair sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Where could she be?

He turned to the horses again. "Anything?" Cloud whinnied and pranced, fidgeting. "I know! I want to go to her too!" He sighed. "I can't do anything till Alanna and George get here." Cloud reared impatiently, stamping her hooves when she landed. "_I know!_" He grabbed the compact and opened a speech spell again. "Alanna! When will you be here?"

"We're going as fast as we can! The mud's slowing us down more than I thought!"

"Well ride under the trees then! It's what I did."

"Look, we're only a mile or so away. Just hold on!"

"I'm not leaving her there any longer than I have to! If they have her, who knows what they won't do. If it's Varice…" his voice trailed away as fear constricted his throat.

"I know, Numair," Alanna said, voice kind. "I'm sure she'll be alright. She can look after herself."

"But they already have her!" he cried exasperatedly. "She can't look after herself if she's been captured!"

Alanna sighed. "Look, I've been scrying for her, but nothing. There's not much I can do but get to you. Can you wait?"

Numair sighed. "I suppose. But hurry! Please!" He snapped the compact shut and stood, pacing inside his magical shield impatiently. The horses watched him warily, Cloud snorting edgily. Numair rested his hand on Cloud's head, scratching her mane between the ears. Normally, he wouldn't have been so bold with the horse, knowing her temper, but now he felt as if the pony was his only link to Daine. He couldn't speak to Cloud as Daine did, but… Could Cloud speak to Daine for him?

"Cloud, can you get a message to Daine? Can you sense her?" he asked urgently. He watched the mare as she tossed her head, and then stalked in a circle. Finally she stopped, and shook her head. "No? Is she conscious?" Again the pony shook her head. Numair swore under his breath. "Is she alive?" Cloud nodded. "Hurt? Can you tell?" The mare shook her head, and Numair stroked her mane reassuringly. "We'll find her," he promised distractedly. "We'll get to her soon, she'll be alright." He couldn't hide the doubt from his voice. He had to get to Daine, fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Em, sorry this has taken so long you guys, I've had no motivation AT ALL to just sit down and edit this chp this week… been so lazy. Keep getting distracted and doing something else. So I also apologise if my editing is a little shoddy… I have been over and over this thing, but I'm still having concentrating…

I don't know what this is about replying or not to reviews, so I'm not going to risk it. But seriously, thank you so much you guys! 54 reviews! I'm so flattered by your comments, and it's certainly given my confidence a boost… Cheers!

We have some more Daine, Numair and Alanna towards the end… sorry if she's a bit OOC…

Oh, and thought you might like to know, seeing as I've had such a positive response from it, there WILL be a sequel to Midnight (maybe a trilogy if you're extra nice)… look out for Dawn, appearing on all good computer screens near you soon!

Disclaimer: seriously, if I owned these characters and settings I would be publishing them in a book and making some money! But as I don't, I'm not making any money, and all I get from this is enjoyment… and that warm, fuzzy feeling when I get a review… ; )

* * *

Recap: _Numair stroked her mane reassuringly. "We'll find her," he promised distractedly. "We'll get to her soon, she'll be alright." He couldn't hide the doubt from his voice. He had to get to Daine, fast._

* * *

When Daine opened her eyes, something floated in front of her face, something glowing. Daine dazedly wondered what it could be. A globe of some sort, emitting a dull light. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. It seemed to be a light globe, similar to the sort she'd seen in Carthak.

She shook her head, only to find she couldn't move it. Pulling against her restraints, she tried to look down. Somebody had dressed her with the clothes that were in her pack. The material that had been used to restrain her was spidren rope. She struggled against it, but it was no use. She had not expected it to be; she knew from past experiences, namely being caught in a web in the Divine Realms, that even if she had changed to the smallest animal she knew, the webs would still contain her. She looked around the room she was in as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her pack, and it's contents, were strewn across a table on the other side of the room, her new belt knife with them.

She thought for a moment. Whoever had dressed her had put her boots on her feet. Normally she had a small knife concealed in the leather inside the boot, in a small hidden pouch she had created for herself. She moved her foot around inside the boot, and couldn't help a smile spreading over her face: the knife was there. Now all she had to do was reach it. A wall at her back meant she couldn't bend that way to reach it, and the ropes that held her were tight. Spidren webs however, she knew stretched. She twisted her leg up towards her, reaching down with her hand to meet it. She felt around the top of the boot with her fingers, then froze at a noise to her right. A door creaked open, and she snapped her foot back down to the ground, straightening as quickly as she could.

"Ah, so our little guest is awake, is she?" a light, musical, male voice said. She twisted, trying to see the owner of the voice. He walked to the centre of the room, his eyes appraising her. Daine squirmed uncomfortably. Her head pounded, and she did _not_ like the way the man was looking at her. His eyes were a bright blue, his mouth was full, and his hair, although dull and unkempt, was a brownish-black. This was the man she had seen on the battlements, the one that looked like King Jonathon. This must be Duke Roger. "Quite a pretty little thing, aren't you? No wonder Draper likes you. Very nice." He turned away from Daine, and the pounding in her head lessened. "My dear?" he shouted towards the open door. "Your visitor is awake." He turned back to Daine. "I must admit, I was rather curious as to what could have upset my lady so much, but I can see now."

The 'lady' that the man was talking about walked into the room. "Varice!" Daine gasped.

Varice sneered and turned to Roger. "Leave," she ordered. "Now!" she snapped when the once Duke didn't move.

Roger scowled and made to leave, but turned to Daine before he left the room. "I'll see you later, my dear. Once I have dealt with a certain grievance of mine. I hear the Champion is on her way. You know what they say; third time lucky." He smiled grimly, and walked out the room, closing the door with a bang.

Varice walked up to Daine, a smile spread over her face. Daine shuddered. It wasn't a welcoming smile. "You and I have something to discuss."

"Do we?" Daine asked, trying to keep her voice amiable.

"Yes," Varice spat. "You have something of mine, and I want it back."

"I don't have anything that belongs to you," Daine said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes you do. You are trying to keep Numair from me." Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Numair is his own man. He belongs to himself."

"He _belongs_ to _me_."

"If Numair wanted to be with you, then he would." Daine was losing patience with this woman fast. "It so happens he doesn't."

"You've bewitched him in some way, you little witch. You spread your legs for him, and he came running. Just like a roadside wench. That's all you are. You're just a glorified working girl, gone from the upstairs rooms of an inn to the corridors of a palace. It would be a commendable progress in any other business. But I want him back."

"I think you've got the wrong of it," Daine said, fighting to keep her voice calm. "Numair chose to be with me. I've not bewitched him, and I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"To him you're just some little toy – some new magical discovery to play with. He'll get bored of you once he finds something new; some little spell. He never did that with me. He always had more fun with me than with his books," she spat. She walked over to the table, studying the contents of the table top. She picked up Daine's knife, testing the point on her finger. "Sharp, isn't it?" she said when she drew blood. She waved it around, holding the hilt in her hand. "I never understood why women need these things. They're so… unfeminine. A real woman doesn't need to show her strength to attract men. A real woman uses her looks, and her charms."

"And when she needs to defend herself? What does she use then? Does she flaunt her way out?" Daine retorted.

"Why would a woman get herself into a situation like that anyway? Maybe working the back rooms of an inn then _you_ would, but not me." Varice smiled. "Really, Daine, what would Numair want with a girl like you when he could have a woman like me? I'm not some slut from some backwater village. I'm a grown woman from a noble family."

"I thought noble women kept their _respectability_ and _honour_ until they were married. Not you then?"

Varice slashed. Daine yelped in pain as heat flared from her cheek. Blood trickled down her cheek onto her shirt. Varice eyed the blade with interest. "Useful, though, aren't they?"

"Numair would want nothing from a witch like you! What have you done? You think you're so powerful! You brought an evil man back from the dead! Why would Numair ever love a woman like you?"

"Numair would love a woman like me for many reasons. He loved me before – he still does. You've just covered his eyes temporarily. When he sees me, he'll realise he's made a mistake. And I'll forgive him. I'll welcome him back, even though he's betrayed me. Because he loves me."

"He _does not love_ you! He told me so himself."

Varice slashed her again, cutting Daine's shoulder down to the bone. Daine bit back a scream, biting her lip till it bled. "You lie!"

"No! I don't!" Daine thought frantically, changing tact. "Why would I lie to you Varice? You tried to save his life in Carthak! We love the same man! I wouldn't want to hurt you!" Daine shut her eyes as pain ached through her.

"Scared, _Magelet_?" Varice spat the name, laughing as she did so. "Not coming to rescue you now, is he? Well, when he gets here, he'll take one look at you," she gestured at the bruises and blood which covered Daine now, "and he'll look at me, and he'll choose me. Why have a baby when he can have an experienced, grown woman like me? Then you'll know how it feels. How it feels to have the man you love betray you. But he'll realise his mistake."

Daine spat at Varice, "His only _mistake_ was _you_." Varice screamed in anger and lunged at Daine with the knife. Daine screamed as the knife dug deep in her side, fire running through her.

"Get away from her, Varice," a male voice said behind the older woman. Daine's heart leapt. She craned to see him.

* * *

Numair walked up to the blonde woman and pulled her roughly away from Daine, gripping her tightly with one hand and holding his staff in the other, Daine's bow and quiver over his shoulder. He pushed her to the other side of the room and turned to Daine. "Daine!" He touched her cheek, as a cut bled sluggishly. There was a deep cut on her shoulder, and another on her side. Numair swore, and pulling his belt knife free from its sheath, began ripping his shirt into shreds. Quickly he worked, wadding together the strips and tying them down. Daine's face was pale and she leant against the ropes. Numair had a feeling that if they weren't there, she'd fall down. "We need to get you to Alanna fast," he told the woman.

She smiled dazedly at him. "I knew you would come. I love you."

Numair smiled. "I love you too, sweet." He checked her eyes.

"I'm all right, you know. I'll live."

"I don't doubt it." He cupped her cheek with one large hand. "Just let me get you free –" Varice screamed behind him. Numair spun, catching the woman as she lunged towards him. Quickly he knocked the knife from her hands. "Varice. What have you done to her?" he hissed, holding her at arms length. His arms were shaking slightly. He'd used more of his magic than he'd thought he would when he tried to find Daine. But then the horses had been upset again, and Cloud had nearly bitten him when he'd said to wait. He had known then that Daine was awake, and that she was in pain. He couldn't leave her. Alanna had been less than pleased when he told her, but he'd had no choice. He shook Varice. "What have you _done_?"

Varice just laughed. Numair pushed her away in disgust, and she stumbled and fell. She pulled herself to her feet. "You shouldn't have done that," she hissed dangerously, blue fire blurring around her. Numair stepped back, feeling the power in the room build. Where had she got all the power from? There was something not right about her Gift. It had something else in it. Something tainted.

"Surprised? Didn't think I could do more than bind a cake together? Well, you'll be surprised to see what I've learned while you've been gone. You'll be proud, even. You always wanted me to do more with my magic. So I learnt." She walked towards him, her arms outstretched. Her blue Gift covered her like a cloak. "Don't make me do something I'll regret, Numair. I wouldn't want to hurt you by accident." She raised her hand and her Gift flared around it. She lashed her hand at him, and he flung his Gift into a shield. It flickered slightly and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Tired?"

"No," he snapped. He backed up so he covered Daine, his shield protecting her too. "At least let Daine go. This has nothing to do with her. It's you and me."

"It won't do us any harm for her to die," she smiled. "Then you'll be free of the little wench forever."

Numair sent the remainder of his Gift towards her in a thunderbolt of fire. "Let her go," he snarled. "If anything happens to her…"

"What will you do? You have nothing left, Numair," she smiled at him. "We could make this so much easier, you know. You could just do what I say. Leave her to die. It's me that you love."

"Never!" he snarled. "I could never love you."

A dark shadow flickered across Varice's face for a moment, then she brightened and smiled. She pulled something out of her belt purse: Daine's locket. "You will do what I say, Numair. You will leave her. You will realise that it's me you love. I will make you realise that if I have to." She lifted the locket to dangle it in front of his face, showing him what she was about to do. Blue fire glittered over it, and over him. Numair tried to resist it, fighting it with all that he could as he felt Varice's power slip under his skin. Numair pulled the last of his magic that he could from himself. His staff was lying on the ground where he'd dropped it when he went to Daine. His power stones… all he had was his black opal, and he'd already used most of the energy he had stored in that to find Daine. He fell to his knees as Varice's Gift clutched at him, using his to battle it.

"Numair, stop!" Daine cried behind him. "You'll kill yourself! Stop it!" She was right, he knew. There was nothing he could do now but let Varice's power wash over him. She had control of him now. She could use him to her will, and there was nothing Numair could do to stop it.

Varice smiled. "I have you now sweet. Oh Numair, I've missed you so." Numair was tugged to his feet. Varice crooked her finger, and his feet moved compliantly towards Varice. His mind was screaming 'no', but there was nothing he could do as he crossed the room towards her. Varice reached her hand up to him, and ran her claws down his face, scraping against his stubble. "Kiss me," she ordered. Numair pulled against her control as much as he could, but despite his attempts, his head lowered and met her upturned face. He could hear Daine crying behind him, and all he wanted to do was run to her, but he couldn't break free. To do so would be to kill himself, and no doubt Daine too. He didn't know where he was in this dark castle, and Alanna and George would never find them in time.

Varice pulled away from him slightly. "Now, I know you can do better than that." She pulled his head down to meet hers, and Numair could feel her controlling his mouth. He wanted to wrench away from her, but she pulled him down, closer to her. Suddenly Numair knew what she was going to do. His whole body repelled, he couldn't do this! Daine was screaming now. He couldn't even turn away from Varice. She had complete control of him. She pulled him down on top of her, smiling. "You love me, don't you, Numair? Show me how much you love me." Numair closed his eyes.

"_No!_" he screamed, breaking free from her control for a second. It cost him dearly.

She pushed him to the floor. His head hit the ground with a thud, and blackness danced before his eyes for a moment until they cleared. He was at Daine's feet. He looked up at her, unable to say sorry to her. He tried to apologise silently to her with his eyes. Despite the tears that coursed down her face, and the blood that mixed with it, she nodded, knowing that he could do nothing to stop it. "I love you," she mouthed. Varice dropped to sit next to him, hands stroking his face, and Daine looked away, closing her eyes in a mixture of pain and disgust. Numair's chest filled with pain and guilt. This must be killing Daine. He knew it was killing him.

"Look at me," Varice ordered. His head snapped towards Varice and his eyes met hers. Her pretty blue eyes danced with malice. "Now Numair. You will do what I say, won't you? There's a good boy. Now…" Numair shut his eyes. He couldn't bear it anymore.

* * *

Alanna and George ran through the castle, both with their swords bared. When they ran into a large room that was obviously the Great Hall, they halted.

"Where to?" George asked, his hand on her shoulder.

Alanna spun round, looking round the room for possible movements. There was nothing in this cursed place! When Numair had vanished, she and George had been left with no clue as to where he had gone. Where was everyone anyway? Outside, there were signs of battle, but that could not have been all the assigned guard for this fief, and inside it was deserted. Not even a body.

"Lass?" George prompted.

Alanna looked around the room again. A doorway that revealed a downwards winding set of stairs seemed to be their best bet. "This way," she guessed. Yanking the door open, she ran down the stairs, her mail clanking. The stairs turned into a dark, dank corridor, several doors leading away from it. Torches glimmered at intervals along the walls. George grabbed one and they continued down the hall, checking each doorway. Adrenalin pumped through Alanna's veins. She was anxious to find her friends, to make sure they were safe. And if Roger _was_ here… She would see to it that Roger would not leave this place in anything but a coffin. At the end of the corridor, there was another stairwell. Down they went again, to another corridor identical to the last. When again they reached the end of the corridor having found nothing, George stopped her. "Maybe we're going the wrong way."

"If Roger is here, he'll be underground. It's exactly his style."

"Maybe he's gotten so used to being there," George muttered. "Look Alanna, we'll split up. We'll find them quicker that way."

Alanna nodded. "You're right. Just don't go getting hurt. You shouldn't even be here!"

"And what was I to do lass? I sit and wait for you to come back from the wars at home. This time at least I can do somethin' to help. And don't be worrying about me. If I find him, I'll holler." He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "You can manage yourself lass. I'll see you at the other end." With that, George turned and left her, running back the way they had come.

Alanna sighed, watching his retreating back. She knew he would be fine, but it wouldn't stop her worrying all the same. She turned to face the stairs, making sure her weapons were all in place, and fixing her shield on her arm. Taking a deep breath, she headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the flight, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She walked nervously towards the first door, and yanked it open. Inside, Roger sat on chair in the middle of the room. She took him in for a moment. His once smart hair was now greasy and unkempt. His clothes hung limply on his once muscular frame, and his face was pale.

"Looking for me, my dear?" he smiled, his voice venomous. "You took your time. After I tried to pull your house to the ground, I thought you would have found me straight away. Your mind's not as sharp as it used to be."

"I tried to discount you from the possibility. There's only so many times a woman can kill someone before it gets tiring, you know? I'll just have to start again, then." She walked towards him, and Roger stood, swinging his chair to the side of the room.

"Third time lucky, that's what I've been told," Roger said, smiling grimly. He unsheathed his sword and the two assumed the guard position.

They circled each other warily, Alanna watching the man's torso for movement that would give him away. While she did so, she tested him for his Gift. There was something that flickered there, but it was merely a semblance of the fire that used to burn. "No Gift Roger?" she taunted.

"Not since I lent it to the lovely Mistress Kingsford. She's really something, don't you think? It's just a shame she likes Draper. It's such a waste. The poor girl, Veralidaine? She has something rare there. It's a shame Varice wants to kill her." He lunged for Alanna, his movement catching her off guard. His sword racked down her chain mail, and she used the second in which he was distracted in the movement to counter-attack him, her blade whirling in a flash of silver up to the right and down again, scraping his forehead and cutting a lock of hair free. She flicked it free cleanly from the end of her blade, and moved back into the 'guard' position.

Roger eyed her warily. Suddenly he brought his blade up in an overhead chopping movement, and she swung her sword up just in time to block him. He freed his blade, then mirrored the image on the opposite side, although Alanna was more ready for him this time. She blocked him again, and his onslaught continued, the swords meeting with sparks and the loud clang of metal and metal. Roger changed tactics, swinging at her side. She brought her shield up to block him, pushing his sword back towards him, throwing him off balance. Smoothly she chopped at his side as he fell back, but she merely nicked him.

Roger brought his blade down from overhead, and she brought her shield up. Her arm winced at the force of contact, but she held it as she lunged forwards from underneath it, aiming to run him through. Roger slid aside and brought his blade up to clash with hers. She pulled free and away, as Roger changed tactics again. He sliced at her leg, catching the inside of her mail and slicing into her leg. Alanna swore and danced free as Roger smiled grimly at her, his blade meeting her counter.

Suddenly their blades were caught hilt-to-hilt, and Roger grinned, pushing downwards. Alanna was well practiced in this. Many a time she'd been caught in situations like this, where her opponent could use their extra height and weight to bear down on her. She sprang free of the tangle, jumping backwards, then falling, tripping over the chair which Roger had moved earlier. Suddenly she realised he had manoeuvred her exactly for this. She swore as Roger stood over her, his sword tip at the base of her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

I have to say, I don't normally go in for the whole Roger-coming-back thingy, but that's the way the story wanted to go, and besides, Alanna was spoiling for a fight… Also, once again, sorry about Varice, but I did warn you that it would get nasty, and besides, you didn't think she would leave it at being thrown out by Thayet did you? Anyway, Varice is pretty much an unknown entity… I'm sure we'll find out more when TP publishes the Numair books (can't wait for them ;) ) but until then, this is the way I want to play her. She always seemed a bit manipulative anyway… and if she's gone a bit manic… then she's suffering from, em, stress.

I meant to say in the last chp, but I forgot, I don't think you do have to be Gifted to receive speech spells – Numair sent them to Daine in RotG. Whether you have to be conscious or not… well, if you were trying to contact someone who was asleep, what would you do, just wait till they wake up?

Oh, and sorry about that cliffy. Well, not really hehehe… honestly, I'm not evil!

Can you believe this is the last chp? Me neither… just the epilogue to add, and nothing really happens in that – apart from Numair's surprise…

Disclaimer - I still don't own any of this, other than the (shaky) plot...

* * *

George ran quickly through the corridors, back to the surface. He knew Alanna would be fine, he was sure she would be. Ever since the house had been attacked, she had increased her daily practices, training as much as she could. If she carried on at this rate, she would exhaust herself. That was what he worried about. That his young lass would run herself into the ground before she was forty. He shook his head. Once this was over, he'd make a point of having a word with Jon. He needed to see that despite all outer appearances, Alanna couldn't go on at this pace forever, King's Champion or no. He shook his head to clear it. This wasn't what he needed to be thinking about just then.

Clearing the lower levels and returning to the main hall, George froze. In front of him, a spidren stood, its back to him. Slowly it turned, its long limbs raising its head more than six feet from the ground. This was without a doubt the biggest spidren George had seen. The spidren hissed and lunged for him. George brought his sword up immediately, chopping at one of the creature's long legs. He hit it, and blood spurted from it to land on George's hand, burning him. He swore and wiped his free hand on his shirt, his attention on the spidren all the while. It was advancing on him, pincers raised. George smiled grimly, palming one of his many daggers. He threw it at the exposed spinneret, the dagger embedding itself in the spidren securely. The immortal screamed its fury and lunged towards him. Quickly, George threw another dagger, and another, all hitting the spidren squarely. Now it closed in, hesitating slightly. George swung up his sword, chopping at the legs, slicing two of them away cleanly. Now he echoed the movement on the other side, cutting another two away. He pulled back, avoiding the blood, and then stabbed it in the stomach with his sword, pulling it free as the immortal fell to the ground with a thud. It convulsed for a moment, and when it had stopped, George wiped it clean on his tunic, then recovered his daggers. He wondered if there were more of these things around – he should look for them. He wondered if Alanna was safe. If she'd killed her duke again. He smiled, shaking his head. After all these years, the lass still had the same effect on him. Alanna was more than capable of taking care of herself, and he knew it. Instead, he should be searching for survivors.

* * *

Daine fell forward as the ropes around her flowed away. Varice had dragged Numair away somewhere, Daine dreaded to think what to do. She leant against the wall for a moment as dizziness washed over her. She examined herself, taking account of her injuries. Her side and collarbone ached, but they had both stopped bleeding. Numair's makeshift bandages had served their purpose. Gingerly she bent to pick up her bow and quiver, checking it over, then testing the string, making sure she could pull it all the way back if she needed to use it. Gently she released it and then looked around her. She picked up her belt knife from the floor where Numair had knocked it earlier, wiping her blood from it, and then checked for anything else that she could use. Numair's skin was so pale, and she knew that if he'd kept trying to fight Varice, it would've killed him - he'd had no choice but to submit to her control.

She ran out the room and through the corridor, checking behind all the doors for Numair. She yanked one open to find the strange dark man standing over a small body, his sword held there. He was talking to whoever was lying on the ground, his voice light and amused. Daine strained to see who it was, and was shocked to see a copper flash of hair spread on the ground. It was Alanna!

Silently Daine put an arrow on the string of her bow, raising and drawing it, aiming silently. She coughed, and the man turned round to see who was there, raising his sword tip slightly. He looked at her in surprise as she released the arrow, gasped as it embedded itself in his side, running through him. Quickly Daine rearmed her bow, and fired another arrow, this time into his chest. He looked confused as he fell, clutching the arrows, trying to pull them out as he fell, Alanna rolling out from underneath him before he hit the ground.

Daine walked over to the Champion, pulling her to her feet as the cut in her side ached. Alanna swept her into a hug. "Thank the Goddess," she whispered. "You just saved my life." Quickly Alanna went over Daine, checking her injuries. She dealt with the one in her side, as it was the worst, then told her the others would have to wait until they got away, as Alanna couldn't risk using all her magic. "Are you alright?"

Daine nodded shakily. "I'll be fine. I need to find Numair. Varice has him."

Alanna swore again. "I'll help you find him." Daine watched as she gathered her things. The Champion was limping heavily.

"What's happened? Are you injured?"

"It's just a small cut. I'll deal with it later," Alanna said through gritted teeth.

"Odd's bobs – you can hardly walk! I've been warned about you overworking yourself before. You're not going anywhere. I'll find George."

"Find Numair. He needs you more. I'll make my way up to George. I'll be fine. Here," she pulled her shield off her arm, and handed Daine her sword. "It's not the perfect length for you, it's a bit short, but it'll have to do. Put them on."

"But –"

"There won't be anyone else in this gods-cursed place, Daine. It's deserted! Besides, I can fend for myself without it. I have my axe, and daggers, and… I'll be fine. Just go!"

"Take my bow. If I have your sword, then you should have this." Alanna took the bow and slid the quiver on over her shoulders.

"Go!" Daine nodded and turned to leave, but Alanna grabbed her arm. "Goddess bless."

Daine ran out the room. She had to find Numair. She ran back down the corridor to the room she had been in, but they were not there. Going further down the corridor, she found a flight of steps at the end. She hurried down them, testing her grip of the sword in her hand, her palms sweaty. She was so glad Alanna had taught her how to wield one of these things. She would never be as good as the Lioness, but she knew enough to get herself out of a tangle.

Running down the corridor, she was surprised to see it had merely one door, at the end. If Numair wasn't here, then she didn't know where he'd be. She ran forwards, and yanked the door open. Numair was strung up on the wall in front of her, blue fire keeping him there. Varice was standing before him. She spun as Daine came in. Confusion crossed over her face.

"Let him go, Varice," Daine demanded.

Varice cackled. She raised a hand and threw her pale blue fire at Daine. Daine dove behind the nearest table, knocking it on its side to make a shield. Varice screamed and threw the spell at her again. The table caught fire instantly, and crumbled unnaturally quickly to ashes. Daine swore as Varice advanced, fire building at her hands. Daine rolled over and away from the useless table, looking for something to cover her. Again Varice threw the magic, and Daine crouched behind Alanna's shield, hoping to deflect the magic and praying her gambit would work. Heat hit it, and the metal glowed white hot, then violet as Varice's blue fire bounced off. Daine heard a scream, and chanced a look over the top of the shield. The fire had caught Varice, knocking the woman to the ground for a moment, but she pulled herself to her feet. She laughed, and sent flames to Daine again. This time Daine danced out the way, and moved closed to Varice, Alanna's sword raised.

"Varice, I don't want to do this. Please, just stop."

Varice laughed again. Daine brought Alanna's shield up and ducked behind it as the blue glare glanced off the top.

"Varice, stop!" she tried again. Varice sent more fire at her. Daine ducked, then moved in, chopping at Varice. She hit her arm, and then pulled back. She hoped that would stop the woman.

Varice raised her hands, power building between them. The pressure in the room built, and Daine knew it was now or never. If she waited a second longer, then she would be dead. She slid in with the sword, running Varice clean through. The woman looked shocked for a moment, and her fire disappeared. "Arram," she whispered, falling to the floor with a sickening thud.

Daine shook violently. She had not wanted to kill this woman because she loved Numair. She looked up at him, dreading the look on his face. Would he hate her?

Numair fell forwards in a daze, and Daine leapt over the body to catch him. She winced as his head fell forwards onto her collarbone. She pushed him upright, holding his head as she examined him. Numair was unconscious, his skin grey-blue. He was very weak. She called on her magic, searching for something to help her.

A few moments later, Spots crashed through the door. Daine loaded Numair onto the horse, head and torso first, then pushed his legs up, her shoulder protesting at the effort. She turned him so his head rested on the gelding's neck. She raided through Spots' pack until she found what she was looking for. Pulling a length of rope free, she quickly tied Numair to the horse to ensure he wouldn't fall. Taking Spots bridle in one hand, and stroking Numair's back with the other, she murmured to him. "Come sweet. You'll be fine." Numair stirred and she shushed him, as she let the horse take the lead.

As they wound their way upwards, along various corridors, each one identical to the last, she told the man how much she loved him, and that everything would be alright. She knew Numair needed rest, food and drink, she hoped nothing more. Her shoulder ached, and she tried to keep it as still as she could, whilst making sure Numair did not slip from the saddle. As she cleared the underground levels, she found Cloud, Mischief and Darkmoon standing in a large hall. The horses whinnied when they saw her, and all rushed to her, except Darkmoon, who stayed where he was, standing over George and Alanna. The ex-thief looked worried as he bent over his wife. He'd removed her mail leggings and was cutting his shirt into shreds as he created a bandage for her. Alanna was leaning against the wall, her face pale as she instructed George with what to do. Daine hurried over to them.

George swung as he heard footsteps, daggers raised, then lowered them as he realised it was Daine. "She'll live. We just need to get her to a healer."

"I can heal myself, George," Alanna said wearily, although Daine thought she didn't look as if she could light a candle with her Gift at the moment.

"If you want to lie a-bed for days and days and completely exhaust yourself," the man retorted. He tied the bandage down tightly. Alanna winced and flexed her leg. "Will you not keep it still!" George exclaimed.

Alanna pulled herself to her feet as George growled at her. She nudged him with her hip, and walked over to Daine and Numair. "Your bow is over there," she pointed. "I didn't need it." She looked over Numair, still passed out on the horse's back. "Is he injured?"

"Not that I can see. Just used up, I think."

Alanna nodded. "We'll get him to a healer soon, just to make sure."

"We'll get you to a healer soon as well, lass," George told Alanna. "Before you go tryin' to overdo things like always." He beckoned Darkmoon over, and lifted his wife into the saddle before she could protest. "Sit, and stay sat," he ordered. Alanna grimaced, and moved so she could sit side saddle.

Daine and George mounted. As their horses led the way outside, Daine turned to look at the castle. "Has the King been told?"

George shook his head. "He had troops on the way, so we'll meet them on our way back no doubt. We didn't wait for them before we came in. Their mage can send a message to him, or the mage of the village we get to, with our mages used up," he ignored a growl from Alanna, "whichever first."

The four rode on in silence, stopping every so often to adjust Numair's position on his horse and make sure he was alright. After a few hours, they arrived at the inn that Daine and Numair had left early that morning. The innkeeper, surprised to see not only more guests, but the Lioness herself, hurried into action, calling the healer from the nearby village, and caring for the mounts efficiently.

* * *

Numair and Alanna both woke after three days rest, Numair in the early morning, Alanna mid-afternoon. Daine, who had been sitting patiently at his bedside, reluctant to leave him, smiled when the man woke her just before dawn. She smiled into his dark eyes. "See all the trouble you get into without me?" she told him.

To her surprise, Numair ducked his head, his eyes bright. "I'm sorry Daine. I couldn't stop her –"

"Ssh," she told him. "I know. I love you, Numair." She kissed him, and held him tightly, not wanting to let go, burying her fingers in his hair.

"I love you too," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She had control of you – there was nothing you could do. Now hush whilst I get you food." She returned from the kitchen to find Numair sitting up in bed, a speech spell open.

He looked guiltily up at Daine as she entered the room. "Anyway," he said, quickly changing the subject, "have you cleared the castle out?"

King Jonathon's voice came from the other end. "Yes, I've had mages scour it from top to bottom. I've been informed that two of Daine's arrows did for my cousin. He and Mistress Kingsford will receive a warm welcome on Traitor's Hill. It seems they had plans for yet another uprising. I don't know what it was I ever did to that cousin of mine, but he seems to hold something against me.

"The Own are following it up, and Lord Raoul will be escorting the bodies back to Corus himself. Harailt is working on something to ensure that nothing like this can ever happen again. I didn't like to ask, for once. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." Quietly he added, "Everything's ready here for you," and then the globe vanished.

"What's ready?" Daine asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, sweet," Numair replied innocently. "What did you find? I'm hungry."

"Numair," she spoke, her voice warning. "What's ready?" She sat on the bed next to him.

Numair grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss, forcing everything from her mind. When he released her, he grinned. "I've missed you, sweet. I thought I'd lost you."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "I've been through harder than that trying to save you. Here," she offered him the food. "Eat." She watched as Numair devoured the food quickly, then drank the tea she had brought, pausing only to blow on it to cool it down. "And will you be wanting breakfast, sir?" she teased. Numair simply smiled, and then pulled her down into a deep kiss. She pulled away for a moment, surprised. "Aren't you tired?"

Numair grinned. "I'm never too tired to show my betrothed how much I love her," he said as he kissed her. "I love you a lot, you know."

Daine nodded. "I'm aware of the fact, Numair."

"Good," he said, kissing her between words. "I love you so much I never ever want to leave you alone again. Not even for five seconds." He stopped and looked at her, then added, for good measure, "_Ever_." He kissed her thoroughly before letting her go.

"That's fair impractical, Numair."

* * *

When they emerged from their room for breakfast much later, George smiled knowingly at them. "I was coming to see if you were up, but you sounded busy, so I left you to it." He chuckled as Daine made a face at him. "How are you feeling this morning Numair?"

Numair smiled. "Well, thank you. Despite all events, I'm actually fine. Where's Alanna – is she still in bed?"

George looked at Daine. "So you didn't tell him then?" She shook her head, blushing. "She took a sword to the thigh, but Daine here saved her from Roger."

Numair looked at Daine. "And what are you doing fighting sorcerer dukes?" he enquired.

"I was looking for you, but I found Alanna instead. I shot him," she explained.

"She did a good job, even though she got a dagger in her side, didn't you, lass?" George smiled. "How's that this morning?" he enquired.

"It's a little stiff, but I'll heal. My shoulder's the same, but the healer said I'd just have a scar, nothing worse."

Numair touched Daine's cheek where Varice had cut her with the dagger. "And here?" he asked quietly.

"A scar again, probably. I don't mind – I'll have interesting tales to tell my children one day," she smiled at him.

"One day," he said softly.

George coughed as the maid brought food over to Numair and Daine. "I hate to interrupt your plannin'," he smiled, then turning to the maid who offered to fill up his fruit juice, "No, I'm fine thanks." He turned back to the couple before him. "We have to get the once Duke and Mistress Kingsford back to Corus first before you two go gettin' up to mischief under the bedrolls." He grinned as Numair swore at him.

"There's apparently a paper train about a mile long on this one, details on troops, mercenaries they were to hire, or had hired. That's how they got into old Tormod's place. They found the rest of his family in the dungeons. They're all alive, but for his eldest son –" Numair shook his head sadly; he had known him, "– and one of his daughters, who by all accounts brought down two mounted attackers with a pike. She wanted to be a knight seemingly. Now her ma's wishing she'd sent her," he shook his head sadly, then continued. "The guard wasn't at full strength; most were out in the fief patrolling, and they took a hit last week from bandits, as we did. We don't know why Roger and Varice chose there to operate from. It's too far from Corus to be a base."

"How far is it from Trebond?" Numair enquired. "A day's ride now, or less in the summer. Maybe they thought to attack Trebond. That would draw Alanna away from Corus, and keep her from the Palace and Jonathon, and then they attack the Palace somehow. New Year festivals? That way, no one would notice hundreds of men streaming into the city, and no doubt the Palace too."

George nodded. "That sounds about right. That could have worked. Lucky we caught them in time. Roaul's on his way up here with some of Third Company, and the whole of First and the remainder of Third are garrisoned in the Palace and around the capital. The Palace Guard is running increased patrols, and Jon has set the mages at the university to scrying for any possible attackers. The threat of an uprising is averted once again," he smiled. "And to think, all because some lass got jealous of young Daine."

"Shut up, George," Numair warned him. "It has nothing to do with you, Daine. Varice was just a little…"

"Touched in the head," George supplied. Daine laughed. She couldn't disagree with that.

Numair grimaced. "Probably." He wrapped his arms around Daine, pulling her close. "But we don't have to worry about her anymore," he murmured. "She's gone."

"And good riddance to her," Daine muttered. George raised his glass in agreement.


	17. Epilogue

I'm not even going to begin saying how sorry I am! **Thank you** to everyone who's reviewed this, and stayed with it, despite how long it's been. This epilogue has been driving me up the wall, and I think I finally have something I'm reasonably comfortable with posting, in that I'm not going to be squirming _every_ time I think of it. (I'm also half-asleep, which may have something to do with it!) Anyway, thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

Arriving in Corus late one night the following week, Daine was too tired to pay attention to her surroundings as the pair rode up the long hill to the palace. She let Stefan Groomsman took the horses away, knowing he would take better care of them than anyone else. Menservants rushed to take their packs, ferrying them off to their rooms whilst Daine and Numair walked together, arms around each other's waist, half holding each other up out of sheer exhaustion from their long ride. She let Numair take the lead as they walked towards their rooms. It was only when they missed the turning to the corridor they usually took that she realised they were going anywhere different. 

"Can we go and look at whatever arcane discovery it is tomorrow? I'm fair tired Numair."

"Just quickly, Daine?" he pleaded, his eyes dancing. "Come on," he towed her towards the rooms that were normally reserved for teachers and their families.

"Numair," she moaned, dragging her feet.

Numair turned round and scooped her up in his arms. "If you will not walk, then I will carry you!" he warned. "And no shapeshifting! It'll only be longer if we have to stop and wait for you to get changed."

"Can I not just go back on my own?"

"No!" Daine sighed and submitted to being carried, turning into him and letting her eyes close as she drifted in and out of sleep. Numair walked through corridors, finally stopping when he came to the end. He placed Daine on the ground, and she leant against the wall, half out of sheer exhaustion and half from exasperation. The mage fumbled for a moment, digging in a deep pocket for a set of keys. He pulled them out and put them in the lock, but didn't turn them. "Are you coming?" he asked. When she only looked at him, he sighed. Grasping her shoulders with both hands, he pulled her up onto both feet and turned her to face the door.

Looking closer at the solid oak door, she read the nameplate in the flickering torch light:

_Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri_

She looked at Numair, confused. "Numair, I don't understand. These aren't our ro–"

Numair covered her mouth. "Open the door, Daine," he said exasperatedly.

"But –"

"Just open it!"

Daine put her hand onto the keys and turned them in the lock. There was a soft click, and the door swung open. Numair scooped her up once more and carried her into the room. "Welcome to our new home, Magelet," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"Numair?" she asked. Looking around, they were in a big, open room. It had two big couches in the middle of the floor, with a table in between. Three doors led out of it.

"Come on," he urged. "Have a look." He grinned, dragging Daine towards the first door. He pulled it open, and towed her inside. The large room was filled with books, with two desks that faced each other. Behind one of the desks was a large window, open onto the night sky. The wall was lined with book cases, and a large map of the entire Eastern and Southern Lands which reached from floor to ceiling, and another doorway. Numair darted across it, still dragging Daine behind. "This is the workroom." He went inside, gesticulating wildly. Daine watched him. If she hadn't been so tired, she would have laughed. He was acting like a small child at Midwinter. Two tables stretched the entire length of the room. The walls featured two big sinks, and shelves stacked with various things, all of which, she noted, were Numair's.

"Numair, what's going on?"

Numair walked up to her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "It's a late Midwinter Gift. These are our new rooms." When she continued to look blankly at him, he sighed. "Come on." Passing back the way they had come, and through the entrance room, he paused at the door on the opposite side of the wall, waiting for her to catch up. He opened the door to reveal a room similar to the size of the study. Inside, Daine found the room to be humid, almost like a forest clime. Numair grinned at her. "The spell in this room adjusts the temperature and humidity, so the atmosphere suits whichever sort of animal guest you want to stay with you. I worked on it for months. We can change the inside of here so that it echoes the natural biosphere of the animal." She glanced at him. "Habitat," he explained. "And when Kitten gets bigger, she can use it, if she wants."

"It's wonderful," she told him honestly. "What are you up to?"

"It's a new home, Daine. For you, and for me, and for…" he paused, before mysteriously finishing, "you'll see. Come," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "There's more to see."

Going back into the entrance room, and through the single remaining door, they found a large, comfortably furnished room, "The private living room," Numair told her. It was completed with a sky light in the ceiling, which would let light flood in during the daytime, and could be opened to let fresh air, or animals, in. A further two doors led from the room. Taking Daine to the first, Numair swung it open and gently pushed Daine inside.

She breathed in slowly. A large four poster bed was against one wall, covered by dusky blue sheets and pillows, and surrounded by a deep midnight blue canopy that hung from ceiling to floor. Opposite the bed was a large bay window, with a glass doorway that opened onto a balcony. A large sofa covered with cushions was placed against the wall closest to her, and another two doors were on the opposite wall.

Automatically moving to the glass doors, she pushed them open as the chilly night air brushed over her. Numair came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her as a blanket against the warmth and gently resting his head atop hers. The view looked to the west, over the stables and the city and beyond the coastal hills to Port Caynn. In the far distance, Daine could see pinpricks of light bobbing up and down: ships on the sea.

"It's glorious," she breathed. "Thank you, Numair… This is the best… most… I mean" Words failed her as a combination of emotion and exhaustion overtook, and she blinked back sudden tears.

Numair pulled her round and swept her into a hug, his arms wonderfully tight as he kissed her hair gently. Finally he released her and led her back inside. Pulling her to another door, he showed her the dressing room. It was long and thin, and already held a large collection of both Numair's and her clothes hanging in cupboards along the wall. An ornately patterned changing screen stood at the far end of the room, concealing a privy, a large bathtub and a wash stand. Finally, after exploring the room thoroughly, Numair led her back into the bedroom.

"What's behind there?" she asked, pointing to the remaining door.

Even in the soft candlelight, she could see Numair's blush. "Well, it wasn't my idea exactly. I mean, well it was, but –"

"But?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to move suites, so there was more room for us, for… the future. And these are the rooms I thought you'd like most, so…"

"I think I'm beginning to catch your drift. So what's behind the door?"

"Technically, it's supposed to be a nursery," he blurted out quickly, "but we don't have to use it as such."

"Yet."

"Yet," he agreed. "Kitten can use it at the moment, if she doesn't want to sleep in here with us, but I though it might be nice to have the bed to ourselves, occasionally." He led her inside. A small bed was on one side of the room, and a large stained glass window faced the door. A small book case and a table completed the furnishing, with another small door in the wall.

"It's a bit empty," she murmured. "A bit… lonely?"

Numair nodded. "It needs something in it. A baby, I think, is the intention. But not for a while yet," he added quickly.

"No. Not for a while."

"A _long_ while," Numair added resolutely, and shivered. Daine laughed, knowing from the look on his face that he was remembering Alanna's children at Midwinter. She couldn't help but agree, either. Liking children was very different from being ready to have them. "We can make other use of the room until then though," Numair told her. "But there's nothing to say that one day…"

"One day," she smiled up at him. "Just not yet." She squeezed his hand. "What about there?" she asked, pointing at the other door.

"It's another bedroom that leads through to the living room. For the moment, we can use it for guest rooms, but I think one day it's for children." He grinned. "The quartermaster is expecting us to have rather a lot, I think."

Daine grinned. "We'd better get some practice in then. With the necessary precautions in place, of course."

Numair laughed, waving a hand in agreement. "We wouldn't want to disappoint, would we? We'll explore it later, magelet. Now though, to bed." He looked shocked and innocent at the knowing expression on her face. "You said you were tired, Daine! I was merely following your wishes when you expressed a desire to retire for the night."

"Yes," Daine laughed. "Of course you were. It has nothing to do with practicing for babies, does it?"

Numair shrugged his shoulders innocently, a smile spreading across his face. Taking Daine's hand, he pulled her back into the bedroom, closing the door with a slam behind him.


End file.
